The Daughter Of Suzaku
by TA Maxwell
Summary: With happiness, there must be sorrow. With love, there must be...Nuriko! Nikyia has spent so much time in Konan with the seishi, and now, the daughter of Suzaku must finally say farewell for what may be the last time. (TBC still...)
1. In The Beginning

NEW AND IMPROVED!! READ BELOW!!
    
    *ahem* Yes folks, I spent a good long time going over this fic and reworking a few minor things. Subtle changes, but rather worthy of note. This chapter is mainly the one with the most changes. Most of the other chapters are just spelling changes, such as making the Chinese names of Tamahome's family into the Japanese names, or adding a "n" to Jade. I revised the basic idea of the Children Of The Gods, so I recommend re-reading Chapter 1 before moving on to the last place you stopped at. 

TA: To begin, I own no characters that belong to Yuu Watase-san throughout this entire fic. Nikyia, her family, and, to save from spoiling any surprise, her enemy, her sidekick, and another character who shows up in chapter 10. And anyone I may have forgotten at this point. So, enjoy reading!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 1 – In The Beginning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Can I make it in time? Can I stop whatever that man was talking about?

Sweat rolled off the teen's face as she ran. Returning home after a year of travels, a strange man had warned her of something terrible that was happening in her home that involved her. The girl had no idea what. She just knew it was bad. Now she was running, running as fast as her legs could take her. She passed the entrance to the city without slowing down, and showed no sign of slowing until she reached her home. Everything was as she had feared. The house was ransacked, and signs of a struggle were all around. But no signs of her parents or little brother were anywhere to be seen.

"Mama? Papa? Little Brother?" 

No reply answered the call.

"Mama?!"

A stick broke at the door. The girl whirled around. It was the family's neighbor.

"They were taken away this morning KaiKai. A sad welcome home."

KaiKai was the girl's nickname. 

"By who? Why?!" KaiKai asked, her red eyes wide in question and worry. Looking at her neighbor reminded her of her differences. Tanned skin, reddish-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, wide eyes, compared to the looks of the Chinese woman in front of her.

"Neiko's chatter recently was about how you were really a Kutou spy that your parents were taking care of. The gossip went all the way to the emperor. Having no choice but to believe the words of an old gossip, he ordered the arrest of your family…and the execution of you. "

"But…Mama, Papa, Little Brother…what about…?"

"I believe they might be as well. If you choose to save them rather than your own life, you may still have a chance for them. Go KaiKai. And Suzaku give you speed." 

KaiKai took off again with renewed speed. That weird man had been right. Thank heavens for their meeting. The five minutes it took for KaiKai to run to the palace of Konan's emperor seemed like an eternity. Naturally, the guards tried to stop her. With the strength of two men, she plowed through them, her goal, the throne room. As the entrance to the room loomed within sight, she slowed. She could hear the voices inside: one male voice speaking, two other voices crying. KaiKai recognized the male voice…

"Papa…"

"Please, your highness, our KaiKai has never done a single wrong here. KaiKai would never be…a…Kutou spy…."

"And where is 'KaiKai?' " a new unfamiliar voice asked.

"KaiKai…is traveling…"

"Papa, when's KaiKai supposed to come back? I miss KaiKai…" Little Brother's voice said.

"Oh Genrou…KaiKai will be home soon…I hope…"

KaiKai bit her lip and pushed open the door.

"KaiKai is home, Mama."

The group looked up at her.

"KaiKai!" Genrou yelled happily. He ran to KaiKai, jumped up, and hugged her around her neck.

"I missed you KaiKai!"

"I missed you too Genrou…" KaiKai said hugging her little brother. Then she placed Genrou on the ground. As she stood up, Genrou's little hand had clasped around her hair tie. It was pulled out. KaiKai's long hair fell around her shoulders in soft layers.

"Genrou!"

Genrou giggled.

"Sorry Big Sister."

With her hair down, it was now quite obvious that KaiKai was a girl, as opposed to before, when her gender could have been questioned.

"You didn't mention that KaiKai was a girl…" the emperor said.

"We've tried to hide that fact, due to circumstances within the city that your highness must be aware of…" KaiKai's mother said.

The emperor nodded.

"I see…KaiKai, are you aware of the fact that you have been accused to being a spy for Kutou?"

KaiKai nodded.

"Yes highness. I am aware of that. Those accusations were drawn from the gabbling of an old gossiper. I have spent this past year exploring the full region of Konan. Ever since I came here, it's mystified me."

"Came here?"

"May I tell him Big Sister? May I please?"

"That is up to Mama and Papa Genrou."

Genrou turned to his parents.

"If you wish Genrou. We may have to change what you say though, if you speak wrong."

Genrou nodded.

"Well, it was two years ago that we woke up to something falling against our door, your highness. Papa went to check and found a girl…umm…"

"Unconscious Genrou."

"Right. Anyway, she was asleep for a day. Then she woke up. Mama tried to talk to her, but she didn't understand. Finally Mama was able to talk with her with their hands. The girl signed that she didn't understand our language. Mama and Papa spent the next year teaching the girl how to talk like we do. We learned during the year that her name was Nikyia, that she was 14, and that she was not from anywhere around us."

KaiKai, Nikyia, interrupted there.

"I am from another world your highness. Another time. And I did not know how to get back. For the first year, Mama and Papa…

"And me!"

"Yes, and you Genrou, taught me about your culture, your language, everything. After that year, I became tired of just learning by watching them. I wanted to see everything for myself. I packed for a long trip and began to travel around Konan on foot, and alone. Because I was alone, I changed my appearance and dress to that of a boy, which, where I come from, truthfully, highness, is common apparel for girl."

Nikyia smiled. If only they knew what it was really like where she came from. America. The emperor, or what they could see of him, nodded. 

"I understand. You may return to your home. I'm…sorry about this misunderstanding."

"Thank you your highness…" Papa said, backing out. Nikyia was following him and Mama with Genrou beside her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found herself face to face with the emperor. 

"If I may have a word alone with you…" he asked, smiling at her. Nikyia tried to smile, tried not to stare. She'd never been so close to the young emperor before. He couldn't have been much older than her.

"Y…Yes your highness. Genrou, go with Mama and Papa. I'll be along soon."

Genrou stared at her for a second, then ran to catch up with Mama. When they were all gone, Nikyia turned back to the emperor. 

"Your highness, you wished a word?"

He was back in his throne. Nikyia approached it cautiously. The emperor laughed.

"I won't bite, although my advisors might wish me to. Have you ever heard of The Universe of the Four Gods?" he asked.

_The Universe….That's the book Mother told me about…what was the legend?… _she thought.

"Well…yes and no. Perhaps you should explain it to me, your highness…" 

"The Universe of the Four Gods was a scroll given to the emperors of the four regions of our land. Each region has their own god. Ours is Suzaku, I'm sure you know. Each scroll tells that a girl from another world would come one day, and she would be the chosen priestess..."

At that point, Nikyia began to chuckle.

"You find something funny?"

"Yes your highness. I know what you are thinking, that I am the priestess of Suzaku. Allow me to assure you, I am not any priestess. I am just an unlucky girl that came here by pure chance. I say again, your highness. I am not the priestess of Suzaku."

The emperor sighed.

"Well, if you ever discover different, or the real priestess, please, my doors are opens to you."

With that, Nikyia guessed she was dismissed. She bowed and quickly walked out of the throne room and through the palace to the outside. She smiled at the busy streets of the market. Slowly she strode through them, taking in the excitement, the old city air, everything. She was finally back. A glimpse of blue hair, something like a peacock tail, poked above the crowd by a food stall. 

"Hm?" Nikyia pushed her way through the crowd to the stall. She grinned. "It _is_ you."

It was the same man from the day before, the one who had warned her. He smiled at her with his odd cat-like face.

"And it is you, no da. I see you got here okay no da. Figure out what the problem was?"

"Yeah…thanks. I think I got here just in time, if not sooner. I'm Nikyia, by the way, but my family calls me KaiKai." Nikyia held out her hand.

The man shook it.

"You can call me Chichiri, no da."

"Actually I didn't know."

That was the way the guy, Chichiri talked. He always said no da, which translated to ya know, at the end of sentences. Annoying, but funny.

"Would you like to come to dinner with my family? Mama and Genrou love guests."

"Well…"

"It's the least I can do to thank you…for yesterday, and the warning."

"Alright, if you insist no da. Better make sure I don't get near the fire, eh?"

Nikyia laughed, remembering how he had accidentally forgot to tend to a cooking fish and it caught fire. 

"Mama and I cook the meals, Papa brings home money, and Genrou catches the food. You might want to give him some fishing tips. He's not very good, but he loves it so much. If he had the chance he'd spend the whole day out by our river fishing."

Nikyia led Chichiri through the market and towards the edge of town, where the crowd thinned. Genrou was chasing a chicken around the yard.

"Genrou, is that how you go about catching fish too? No wonder you never catch anything!" Nikyia told him, laughing. Genrou looked up from his chasing.

"Big sister!" Nikyia was quickly crushed up in a hug around the waist. That was as far up as the seven year old boy could reach without jumping. Mama and Papa quickly joined him in a quick reunion.

"It's so nice to have you home KaiKai."

"It's been so quiet without you, KaiKai."

"What took you so long Big Sister? What'd the emperor want? Huh? Huh?"

"How was your trip?"

"How'd you get back at such a good time, huh? Huh? C'mon Big Sister tell me!"

"Oh Genrou, patience! I brought a guest…"

Finally, the family noticed Chichiri. Chichiri smiled. It was obvious that Nikyia was the odd one in the family. Genrou, like his parents, had black hair and eyes while everything about Nikyia was red: hair, eyes, even clothes.

"Mama, Papa, Genrou, this is Chichiri. We…met the other day on the road. He warned me that something bad was happening. That's how I got home at such a good time."

"Oh, what a nice young man. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That's what I was invited here for no da. You have a kind daughter no da."

"Yes, we know…" Papa said. Nikyia leaned over to him and whispered, "Papa, he says that at the end of basically everything. Please just ignore it."

"I see…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During dinner…

"So…what's it like being a traveling monk, huh Chichiri, huh, huh?"

"Oh Genrou, stop being such a bug…"

"He's not being a bug no da. Bugs are a lot smaller than he is. And I don't mind no da. It's enjoyable traveling, and magic can be fun, but a burden no da."

"What do you do when you're bored, huh? Huh, huh?"

"Genrou…"

"I'm just wondering…"

"I like to fish no da. Your sister tells me that you fish no da. I thought you might like some tips no da. Just some tricks to better catches no da."

Genrou's mouth dropped open as he stared at Chichiri with a mix of admiration and astonishment. Then he turned to Nikyia.

"Can he be my big brother, KaiKai?"

Seeing that he was asking Nikyia, everyone understood what Genrou meant. Papa gave his usual hearty laugh, Mama giggled a bit, and Chichiri and Nikyia turned slightly red.

"G…Genrou…." Mama said, still giggling.

"What? It was an innocent question. I like Chichiri. Couldja, Big Sister? Huh, huh?"

"Well…I…I'm not making any promises Genrou."

"Aw, please KaiKai? Pleeeeease?"

"Well, that was a nice meal, don't you think? Chichiri, if you wish to stay here for the night you can. We have an extra room. KaiKai, would you help me clean up?"

"Yes Mama."

Relieved, Nikyia got up and headed straight for the kitchen. Genrou and Chichiri headed out back to fish and Papa headed for his room.

"You know, KaiKai, Genrou has a point. You're fifteen now. It's time you began looking for someone to marry. While you were away we have had a few young men come…"

"Mama, Sixteen. And I'm not interested in boys. Back at home I never was and I don't plan on being."

"KaiKai…"

"Mama, please. Nikyia. Not KaiKai. I'm not a child anymore."

Mama sighed.

"We've only known each other for a year, but I'm already treating you like you were my daughter. You had good parents, wherever you came from. You'll find a nice young man some day and want to settle down. For now…keep an open mind. Tomorrow I'd like you to go down to the market. We need some items for dinner…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the room…

"I toldja Mama would say that."

"Yeah, I suppose you did, Genrou no da. Let's go see if we can get any fish out of that river, no da."

"Okay Chichiri! And I still want you to be my big brother, whether or not you marry KaiKai…"

"We'll see, Genrou..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day…

"Is that all you need Mama?"

"Yes that should be it. You shouldn't go alone to the market though. We still have all those men who aren't as kind as that Chichiri boy. Papa is already gone…where are Genrou and Chichiri? Fishing again?"

At this, Genrou ran into the room holding a large bunch of fish.

"Mama! Mama! Look at what I caught! Chichiri helped me catch them!"

Chichiri walked in behind him, grinning like usual.

"That's great Genrou," Mama said, taking the line of fish. "We'll have a nice supper tonight as soon as Kai…Nikyia gets the spices and things. Genrou…no, you're too young to go still."

"KaiKai can take me to the market! She can keep me safe!"

"No Genrou, I want someone with Kai…Nikyia to keep her safe."

"I'll go no da. I was planning on setting out anyway no da."

"Oh, Chichiri, you are such a nice young man. If you wouldn't mind, it shouldn't take too long. I just need someone with her. She's too young and pretty to go alone."

"Mama!" Nikyia was turning red again.

"Well it's true Big Sister. You are pretty, like Suzaku!"

"Enough with the Suzaku stuff, Genrou. I don't know what he looks like, but I am pretty sure I don't look like him…"

"You never know, KaiKai."

"Mama!"

At the market…

"I'm terribly sorry if Genrou gave you any trouble."

"Oh, he wasn't a problem at all no da. He's a nice kid no da."

Nikyia nodded.

"It's weird. He usually doesn't take to strangers as well as he took to you. Basically the only people he's taken to upon meeting is you and me."

"He told me yesterday about how they found you no da. Where're you from?"

"You've never heard of it, I'm sure. Let's just say that its far away and I don't plan on going back anytime soon."

"But don't you think your family misses you no da?"

Nikyia looked down at her feet.

"Most likely…if I had any."

"What?"

Nikyia sighed.

"My family died when I was young, I was adopted there, but they too were killed when I was just a bit younger than Genrou. From then I grew up on the streets of my home city, fighting for survival and the fear of everyone else. If you aren't feared where I come from, you're a target for anyone. I was fourteen when I got hit over the head in a fight and wound up here. When I woke up, I was lying in a bed and a young boy, Genrou, was watching me. He called something and Mama came in. At the time I didn't understand a bit of this language, but slowly, Mama, Papa, and Genrou taught me everything they, and I, know. Basically I'm a native now. They adopted me as a daughter and Genrou's big sister. They're my family now. I never want to go back to where I came from."

Chichiri was silent for a second.

"Oh."

They continued on in silence in the market. Nikyia gathered what Mama had told her to. It was at the far end of the market that Nikyia froze.

"Nikyia?"

"Something's wrong…something is terribly wrong…"

As she said this, Nikyia went pale.

_Oh no…. _

She dropped her basket and ran. She ran straight for where they had come from, home.

"Nikyia!"

Chichiri took off after her. If something was going on and Nikyia ran into it, she might not be able to handle it. Nikyia got to the house far ahead of him. Inside the house, Genrou was being held high above the ground in the grip of a man in black clothes. 

"KAIKAI!" Genrou yelled as the man threw him at a wall. Genrou's small body hit it with a loud crack. Then his limp body fell to the ground.

"Genrou!!"

The man turned to Nikyia, a long knife in his hand. The knife was bloody, and behind the man Nikyia glanced the body of Papa.

"No…" 

In a rage, she charged him. By the time Chichiri got to the door, all he saw was Genrou, Papa, and the man in the black clothes, dead, his own knife embedded in his chest. Nikyia was over by Genrou, a slightly bleeding slash on her cheek, and one on her arm.

"Kai…Kai?" Genrou asked quietly as Nikyia held him carefully.

"Hey Little Brother. How do you feel?"

"I hurt KaiKai…he killed Mama and Papa. Suzaku already took them. He's waiting for me…Are you alright?" Genrou asked, touching Nikyia's bleeding cheek. "They were here for you…no da." Genrou smiled at the use of Chichiri's term. "You do look a lot like Suzaku. He's waiting for me."

"No…Genrou…" small tears slid down Nikyia's face. "Genrou, you…you're going to be fine. You're not going to die…"

"Stop pretending that this isn't real, KaiKai. This isn't one of the games we played."

"So this is what it takes for a little bug to grow up…" Nikyia said, trying to smile. "From a caterpillar to a butterfly."

"KaiKai, can you do me a favor…or two?"

"Sure Little Brother."

"In my room, in my dresser is a necklace for you. I took a long time saving things to make it for when you got home. I didn't get a chance to give it to you yesterday."

"I can do that."

"And can…can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Please make Chichiri my big brother, KaiKai. Please."

Nikyia was stunned by this request.

"Genrou…I…"

"Please?"

_What am I supposed to say? He's still to young to understand matters of love…but he's dying. It's his last request…oh Suzaku, why give ME this choice to make?_

"I promise I'll try…" Nikyia said quietly, hugging Genrou. 

"I love you…KaiKai…"

With this, Genrou was gone. Tears began to fall faster down Nikyia's face and mixed with the still falling blood from the slash on her cheek. A choked sob escaped from her throat as she clung tightly to the still warm body of her little brother. A stick cracked at the door. Nikyia turned, but no one was there, not the neighbor, and not Chichiri. They were both gone. Slowly she walked over and closed the door. The girl turned back to the dead assassin. The knife handle stuck out of his black clothes, dabbled red with blood. That knife, the one with the ivory handle. It was Papa's. Killed with his own tool. She remembered when he had made it, intending for Genrou to use it when he was older. Papa was…had been a weapons master. Placing her foot on the dead man's chest and her hand around the ivory handle, she pulled out the bloody weapon. She wiped the blood off on the coat of the dead man and placed it by her belt. 

"For you, Papa. You always wanted me to carry a knife or sword. Which better one than your own?"

Mama was nowhere to be found, but a trail of blood led out towards the swift river.

__

Mama must have been the first to go. Papa heard everything inside and attacked the murderer only to get himself killed. Genrou...He was easily defeated. That must have been what happened.

Finally, she headed towards Genrou's room. Right where he had said it was was the necklace. Nikyia gazed at it, her tears ceasing to flow. She had no more. The necklace was beautiful, made of small dried flowers and tiny shells, it was very delicate for something made by a seven year old. Carefully, Nikyia put it on and looked in a mirror. At sixteen she was still growing into her looks: tall, lanky, but still pretty all the same. Not attractive, not gorgeous, just pretty, and very red from her tears. As she stood there, someone knocked. Reluctantly, she went and peered out the door.

"Is this the Okonosama residence?" a man dressed very finely asked.

"Who wants to know?" Nikyia replied rudely. She couldn't take any chances.

"His royal highness the emperor of Konan wishes the presence of a Okonosama KaiKai. Would you know of her?" 

"I am she…but this isn't very good timing…" she said, glancing back into the house, "But who am I to speak against the emperor?" Quickly she opened the door and stepped out. She could see the caravan the man had come in. It was definitely the emperor's. As she closed the door behind her, the man went pale.

"What…what happened in there?!" he demanded. Nikyia bit her lip.

"They were murdered, not ten minutes ago that man in black murdered them. In my anger I killed him as he killed my father…"

The man's face regained its color and softened a bit.

"I'm terribly sorry about your loss. However, we cannot keep the emperor waiting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, at the palace…

"You…wished to see me again your highness?" Nikyia asked, facing the emperor for the second time in two days.

"Yes KaiKai. I have been thinking over our conversation from yesterday. Has anything shown since then that you…?"

"No your highness. I'm still only a servant of you, only so much different since when you last saw me."

"Then, have you noticed, since your arrival, a red mark anywhere? A symbol?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand you, your highness."

"One of Suzaku's constellations. There are seven. Seven people in Konan bear one of the constellations somewhere on them. I am one, with the name of Hotohori."

"Not that I am aware of your highness."

The emperor slowly nodded at this. 

"Then there is one other possibility…"

"And that is, highness?"

"There is an old legend, one that is not included in the scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods. The legend says that somewhere, anywhere that people exist, four children are born every hundred years, when the priestess is to come. These children are the sons of each the four gods. I was thinking of this since I first saw you yesterday. You may know that Suzaku is a red bird in his creature form, just as Seiryuu is a blue dragon, Genbu is a green turtle and snake, and Byakko is a white tiger. With your red hair, red eyes, I believed that you may be the daughter of Suzaku. You would, though, be the first daughter of a god in history."

Nikyia paled as he said this. What was it that Genrou had said? "You do look a lot like Suzaku. He's waiting for me." The familiar words echoed through her mind.

_C…Could that have been what Genrou meant? Did he know something about me that I didn't, or was it child innocence?_

"Genrou, do you know something about me that I don't?" Nikyia whispered.

"KaiKai?" The emperor's words brought Nikyia back into reality.

"KaiKai, do you think that there is the possibility that you are the daughter of Suzaku?"

Nikyia gazed at him with her red eyes.

"Your highness, that is…a possibility."

The way she said this startled her, and the emperor as well. 

"Wonderful! Then if that is at least a possibility, I would be honored to have you stay here at the palace with me. If you are Suzaku's daughter, I would not want to anger him by sending you home again. However, would your family…?"

"They are dead your highness. Murdered by a Kutou spy I believe."

The emperor was silent.

"I'm terribly sorry about your loss, KaiKai. Feel free to make your home within these walls. I will give your family a proper burial…for now though…" the emperor clapped. A servant came.

"Take Lady KaiKai to her room. Make sure she is comfortable."

"Thank you your highness…and one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Please, call me Nikyia.


	2. Discoving Yourself

TA: You know who I own. You know who I don't own. So no sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 2 – Discovering Yourself 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed, two years passed. Nikyia lived in the palace comfortably. She and the young emperor Hotohori became fast friends. Nikyia grew into her looks finally. At 18 she was the talk of the young men at the palace. She was still tall, but she grew out of being all leg. She was thin and shapely, her long red hair reaching down to the middle of her back, her red eyes still the same as they had been. She still had the three memory items from the day when her family was killed: Genrou's necklace, which she kept safely in a velvet box Hotohori had given her as a gift, Papa's knife, which everyone feared due to the fact that is could cut anything easier than a sword, and the dark scar along her cheek, which gave her a dangerous look. However, the scar didn't make her any less beautiful and even made her stand out from the crowd even more than she had before. Another girl came to the palace, a 15 year old girl named Miaka. She was from another world as well, the same place Nikyia had come from. She was glad to exchange stories about the technology with Nikyia. To Nikyia's happiness, Miaka was given the title "Priestess of Suzaku." Another friend of Nikyia's in the palace was one of the women in Hotohori's harem, Nuriko. The funny thing was, Nuriko was really a guy, and only Nikyia knew this. She was the only one Nuriko could tell that to. Everyone else would have to find out on their own. Then the day came that Miaka was to set out to find the other constellations of Suzaku. Three had already been found: Tamahome, a friend of Miaka's, Hotohori, and Nuriko. 

"I'm going with you," Nikyia said stubbornly.

"Nikyia, it's going to be dangerous! You might get hurt!"

"Hotohori, I've traveled around Konan. I've seen my family murdered and killed the man who did it. I believe that a simple journey will not be too much for me."

Hotohori sighed. There was no arguing with Nikyia after she had made up her mind. He wondered how the simple loss of her family could make one so stoic, silent, stubborn and serious. They set out the next day, and it was uneventful. However, the day after would be another story. It was foggy and Miaka was hungry again. Miaka was always hungry. As they were walking, Miaka disappeared in the fog. Nikyia was able to see a dim outline of her and chased her. Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko were left behind as they lost sight of her too. As Nikyia caught up with Miaka, they both noticed a table of food.

"What in Suzaku's name is that doing out here?"

"Food!" 

Miaka ran at the table. Nikyia grabbed her by the shirt.

"Miaka! Don't…."

Miaka dragged her to the table, but right before she reached it, the two were sucked into a mirror.

"Miaka, you idiot…" Nikyia moaned. As she looked up to see where they were she gasped and paled. Exact replicas of her and Miaka were standing there in front of the table of food.

"Hello Nikyia," Nikyia's double said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Glad that you finally got here. We've been waiting for you." As the double smiled, her scar stretched along the curve of her cheek. Nikyia's hand slowly went up to her own scar. The painful memories came back to her, of holding Genrou in her arms as he died, of the promise she made without intention of fulfilling it, of having no one to comfort her when she needed it most. I didn't hurt anymore, but the memories stung. 

"Does it hurt, Nikyia? I hope it does."

"Who are you?" Nikyia asked softly.

"Who am I? You mean you don't remember me?" the double laughed. "I'm you, only with the personality you had before you were orphaned…again. And perhaps a bit crueler. Now if you'll excuse us…" the doubles of both girls pushed past their respective people. "We've got some…fishing to do."

The doubles stepped through the mirror behind Miaka and Nikyia. Nikyia jumped up and hit the mirror/window. It was solid. She couldn't go through it like the doubles just had.

"I like Hotohori, Miaka. And I don't want to go home. I want to stay here and be empress. And Tamahome can take a hike," Miaka's double said, putting on makeup.

"And me, I love to laugh and play and act like a child. And…I think I'll have some fun with Nuriko." The double giggled. "Bye girls. Have fun."

The clones began walking towards where the others were, the mirror hanging on "Miaka's" shoulder. 

"What the heck is going on, Miaka? Who's playing this trick on us?"

"I…I don't know…"

"I am!"

The voice echoed around the black room of the mirror. 

"Who's there?!" Nikyia demanded. No one showed.

"I've trapped you because I wanted to give the two of you a test. Miaka, if you are really the priestess of Suzaku, then get yourself out of there. The same for you, Suzaku's daughter…"

Nikyia paled again.

"S…Suzaku's daughter? What…?"

There was no reply. Nikyia stood there, pale and shaking a bit, staring straight ahead in shock. Miaka stared at her.

"You're Suzaku's daughter?" Miaka asked quietly.

"Then…it's true…what Hotohori said….the legend of the four children…" Nikyia suddenly felt weak and fell to her knees. "But…I can't be…how…?"

The doubles arrived at the area where Tamahome, Hotohori, and Nuriko waited for them. "Miaka" was the first to move.

"Darling!" she said, throwing her arms around Hotohori. Nuriko's face went pale, then red with anger.

"Hey, get your hands off him!" Nuriko said in his feminine voice. "Miaka" turned to him.

"Oh, relax Nuriko. Besides, you are a guy."

Silence. Nuriko went red.

"Luckily Nuriko's a guy," the clone of Nikyia said, wrapping her arms around him. 

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?! If you expect to fool anyone you idiot you can't do stuff like that!"

"Tamahome! That's not me! Can't you see?!"

Nuriko pushed "Nikyia" off and ran away. "Nikyia" stood up.

"Hey, you can't treat Suzaku's daughter like that…" she muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Nikyia's fist clenched. 

"I'm going to kill her…I'm going to kill her…."

Miaka was eating her heart out at the table.

"Miaka! This isn't a time for eating! Look what's happening!"

Miaka's clone was using the mirror to suck out the energy from Tamahome and Hotohori. They had discovered that Miaka and Nikyia were not who they appeared to be.

"I am Miaka, only the part of her you never see."

"And I am Nikyia as she was, only evil."

Miaka stood silent. As Nikyia watched them, fist clenched, Miaka broke a plate.

"If that's what must be done to save them…"

"Miaka?"

Before Nikyia could stop her, Miaka stabbed herself with a sharp piece of the plate. Blood began to stain her clothes.

"Miaka!"

The Miaka clone shrieked as green blood shot out of the same area Miaka had stabbed herself. Miaka stabbed it deeper. The clone shrieked louder and turned into her true form, an ugly monster. The monster attacked, but was finally killed when Nuriko tossed a giant boulder onto it. The mirror bounced and landed by the clone Nikyia.

"It's my turn now. Let's play."

"Nikyia" picked up the mirror and began to do the same thing, draining their energy again.

"What am I supposed to do…" Nikyia picked up Papa's knife. "Am I strong enough to do the same thing for them that she did…" Nikyia looked up a bit. There, standing in front of her, was Genrou.

"G…Genrou...?" she reached out to touch him. He smiled at her and stepped back a bit. "Genrou!" Nikyia took another step and grabbed his hand. As she did, he disappeared. Her hand closed around air.

"Genrou…no….No!" in a rage of memories and hatred, Nikyia threw the knife at the mirror. It didn't break the mirror, but stuck. The mirror shimmered, like water. Then it exploded. Pieces of glass bit her skin. She screamed. The glass stung and blood dripped everywhere, from her arms, legs, and face. A small piece of glass had cut across the scar on her cheek, making a sword, or a tilted cross. When she opened her eyes, which she had shielded with her hand, she was outside the mirror, and the double was bleeding the same green blood Miaka's had. Miaka lay on the ground, the plate still embedded in her flesh. As she sat there, looking around, the knife fell to the ground in front of her, dabbled in green blood. Nikyia knew what to do as she stood to face the double. 

"Miaka's clone is gone, and it's your turn to follow."

She plunged the ivory handled knife into the clones heart. Almost immediately, it died. Since they were outside of the shattered mirror, Nikyia was not affected by the clone. The clone slowly disappeared from the grass and it seemed as if almost nothing had happened. The only changes were Miaka, nearly dead on the grass, and Nikyia, bleeding from the glass. Some bits were still stuck in her skin. However, she showed no sign of pain.

"She needs blood," Nuriko said, bandaging Miaka and watching the blood soak through them. "She'll die if she doesn't get any."

"If blood is what she needs then I'll give her blood."

"And I too."

Hotohori and Tamahome stood over Miaka.

"And I."

Nikyia joined their group. 

"If anyone should give her blood, it should be me. I've already got enough open wounds. You both should not take any scars when there is no need for them. Scars are nothing but bad memories."

"I will take a scar if it's for Miaka," Tamahome said, picking up the piece of plate.

"Nikyia," Nuriko said. "If what that double said about you is true…if you are the daughter of Suzaku, your blood just won't work. Blood of a divine being in a mortal can kill them."

"Nuriko…"

"Nikyia, I can't let you. You aren't going to get the upper hand in this argument."

Nikyia was silent.

"Alright then. If that's how it must be."

With a lot of pleading and bleeding, Miaka was finally brought around. As she awoke, the group faded away from the meadow and reappeared on a mountain.

"What the heck?!" Nikyia exclaimed. "What…What is this?!"

"Is this…Mount Taikyoku?" Hotohori asked aloud.

"Taikyoku? The legendary home of the creator of the world?"

"That's about it." 

"This is Mount Taikyoku. I keep my palace here," a voice said. It was the same voice from inside the mirror. A shadowy figure appeared in front of them. The shadow dissolved in the light of the sun to reveal…quite an ugly, old, and short woman. Hotohori quickly turned away.

"Hotohori? What's wrong?" Nuriko asked.

"I…can't bear to look at anything that ugly…" he muttered. The old hag pulled out a mallet from somewhere and smacked the emperor with it.

"Is that how you treat a goddess?"

"Excuse me…ma'am…but are you…Tai…Taiitsukun, goddess of creation?" Nikyia asked timidly. The old hag nodded. 

"Yes, that's me. Forgive me for my little test earlier, but it was necessary for me to determine whether the two of you girls were who you claimed to be."

"I didn't CLAIM to be anything!" Nikyia protested.

"But don't you remember, what was it you told Hotohori two years ago?"

"I…I didn't say I was or wasn't. I merely said it was possible."

"Close enough."

"So that was just a TEST?! Miaka nearly killed herself for a test?!" Tamahome shouted at Taiitsukun. Taiitsukun hung her head.

"I didn't expect her to go so far as to kill herself. All she needed to do was what Nikyia did, shatter the glass. Now, enough chatter, you four need healing."

As Taiitsukun said this, Nikyia suddenly realized…glass under skin hurt.

"Ow…"

"Follow me." 

A carpet materialized under them and quickly pulled them up towards the sky. In the air, they had a perfect view of the entire mountain. Nikyia forgot her pain again with the breathtaking sight. Taiitsukun floated in front of them, still chattering on about the mountain and other various things until finally, they landed. They were in a large room with colorful bubbles floating around it. Taiitsukun took a seat in a throne at the front of the room. 

"Now, let's see what we can do about your wounds."

She snapped. As she did, the some of the bubbles burst and out popped tiny girls, cute as a button and cheerful. 

"Nyan-Nyan, you know what to do."

The girls, Nyan-Nyans, apparently, went two to a person, except for Nikyia. Only one came to her. 

"I can heal you! Heal, heal!" 

Each of the Nyan-Nyan said something along these lines. Nikyia's Nyan-Nyan looked up at her as she knelt down to look at the small girl.

"I can heal those…" said Nyan-Nyan, pointing to her cuts from the glass. "But there's something about you I can't heal. How'd you get those anyway, huh? Huh?"

The girl, with all her innocence, her way of talking, right down to the "Huh"s, was a feminine form of Genrou. A tear came to Nikyia's eye as she realized this.

"Just…do what you can…" Nikyia said, smiling at the girl as the tear escaped her eye. The girl looked at the tear.

"That's what I can't heal…"

Nikyia, strong, brave, solemn Nikyia, finally broke down into tears, hugging the girl. Everyone in the room…everyone except Taiitsukun, stopped what they were doing and stared. Nikyia didn't notice. Her mind and eyes were empty of everything except Genrou. Somehow, some way, right there, she cried herself to sleep.

Hours later, when she woke up, the palace seemed empty. It took Nikyia a few minutes to remember where she was. A stinging pain brought her back to everything that had happened. She looked at her arm, where a piece of the glass had stuck. The glass, and the scar that was certainly to be there, were both gone. Every place, the glass and scar were gone. Instinctively, her hand reached up to her face. However, unlike what she had expected, she felt the scars, from the knife and the glass, still there. A Nyan-Nyan knocked on the door and came in with a tray full of food.

"We healed you. But Taiitsukun wouldn't let us heal those," she said, setting the tray down and pointing to Nikyia's face. "She just let us take the shiny things out."

"Where are Tamahome and the others?" Nikyia asked, curiously. "How are they?"

"They're healed and home. Miaka went home to where she came from. Taiitsukun wants you here though, so she didn't send you home. When you're done eating, Taiitsukun wants to see you."

Nikyia carefully took the tray and muttered a thanks. She was so confused. Miaka went home, back to her own world? Why had Taiitsukun insisted on keeping her there, but sending everyone else back? Why had she left the scars on her cheek? So many questions and no answers. Quickly, Nikyia ate, then began to head for the room that Taiitsukun had been in. After thirty minutes of wandering around, she finally found a Nyan-Nyan to show her the way.

"So you're finally awake, eh?" Taiitsukun asked when she entered the room. "You slept for a long time, about three days it's been."

"Taiitsukun, why…"

Taiitsukun held up her hand to silence Nikyia. She walked over to her.

"Kneel down, you. I'm not as tall as you are."

Quite true, the goddess was very short. Nikyia knelt down as Taiitsukun commanded.

"I kept you here for a reason. You're the daughter of a god, you know. Suzaku's daughter. You've got powers that can go awry when released. And with your temper, you'd probably burn down a city or something."

"Taitsukun, how do you know…how is it possible that I…?"

"I know because I saw it on you a while ago, after your family was killed, when you fought that man. Look."

Taiitsukun held up a mirror. In the mirror, Nikyia saw herself stop at the door, heard Genrou cry out for help, heard the crack. She saw her face contort with anger. As that happened, for a few seconds, a red symbol flickered on her forehead before disappearing. Then the mirror went white.

"Every time you're angered, you become stronger with your father's power, the godlike power. That's how you were able to destroy my glass mirror, and defeat anyone who angers you enough. Didn't it surprise you that you were able to wrench that knife out of the assassin's hand and stab it into him in less than 15 seconds? Or that you threw it with such force that it broke my mirror only after you saw your brother's ghost and he disappeared…"

"Genrou…you…you made Genrou appear like that? Just a vision?"

Taiitsukun froze for a second.

"No…no, Nikyia. What you saw was the real thing. Your brother knew after death everything about you. He knew that you needed to be angry enough to break the mirror, and he didn't want you to kill yourself. I get the feeling that you've been blessed with a guardian angel of sorts, Nikyia. A guardian angel."

Nikyia froze again, her eyes wide in fright. That vision, it was really Genrou, saving her life?

"Genrou…"

"No, no, not again you. We've got work to do. No time for tears. You aren't going home until you've learned everything you need to about yourself. Look at your fist."

Nikyia did. As Taiitsukun had explained everything about Genrou's ghost, Nikyia's hand had curled up into a ball. She paled as she realized that her fist was flaming with fire, but she didn't feel any heat.

"That's only the beginning of what you can do Nikyia. You've got much more to learn, so we best get started now."


	3. The Past Can Hurt

TA: Yes, I'm either going to START or END every chapter with a disclaimer in case of a loophole and I don't want to get sued! I'm saving up for OVA2…So I own Nikyia. And anyone else that is not Yuu Watase's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 3 – The Past Can Hurt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months passed. Taiitsukun taught Nikyia about all the powers she had, but she couldn't master all of them, only a few. Taiitsukun managed to make the mark of Suzaku an almost permanent fixture. It was noticeable only when Nikyia used one of her powers, including controlling fire, if her bangs weren't in the way of the mark, this is. It was enjoyable to Nikyia to cause a small campfire sized fire to shoot up to the roof, make shapes, and more without being burned. Finally, the day came when Taiitsukun said, "Nikyia, you've tried your hardest, but there is trouble around in Konan, and your friends are going to need your help. I'm going to send you back. Don't ever forget what I taught you, and feel free to come by anytime!"

With that, Nikyia found herself outside the meeting room of Hotohori. A commotion sounded from inside. Nikyia was able to catch only a few phrases, mainly involving Kutou and Miaka. Nikyia took her chance and peered inside. 

"Miaka!"

There was no mistaking the girl that Hotohori was hugging. Miaka was back. She, and everyone else in the room turned towards the door.

"Nikyia, you're back! This is perfect. Konan is in trouble."

Nikyia nodded.

"Taitsukun told me. I'm here to help."

She stepped into the room. As she did, Hotohori seemed to realize his manners again.

"Friends, may I introduce our other source of greatness, the daughter of Suzaku."

All talk in the room stopped.

"Daughter…? A daughter of Suzaku?" one of the men asked, astounded.

Nikyia nodded again.

"However, you may know me simply as Nikyia."

More silence. Suddenly, as a group, everyone cheered.

"This is wonderful! With the priestess and the daughter of Suzaku with us, Kutou won't stand a chance!"

"We'll have to see about that, sir…" Nikyia said. "You may not have known about me as the daughter of Suzaku, but Kutou did two years ago. How they found out I'll never know, but they came for me one day, two years ago, and murdered my family. They know that I am here, and about Miaka. We'll all have to take necessary precautions."

Hotohori nodded his agreement and the meeting ended. Hotohori caught Miaka and Nikyia up on current events. Apparently Kutou was trying to take siege of Konan. Miaka and Nikyia discussed this as they walked around the palace together.

"Miaka? Nikyia?" a purple-haired head popped out of a doorway.

"Nuriko," Nikyia said, raising her hand as a sort of "Hey" sign.

"Nuriko!" Miaka practically tackled him. "Where's Tamahome?"

"He left just a few days ago. He said he had to make some money and visit his family…While he was here, all he did was mope around. A bird made a nest on his head once and he didn't even notice the whole day. I wonder why he was so out of it…"

"Well, we need to find him again. We need to find all of them. We need the seven constellations of Suzaku and we need them as soon as possible," Nikyia said matter-of-factly.

The next day, Nikyia, Miaka and Nuriko set out to find Tamahome. Miaka rode in disguise behind Nuriko, and for once Nuriko was dressed in men's clothes. Nikyia silently rode beside them. By nightfall, they had reached a dark forest and were guiding the horses by foot. As they walked, a man in a dark cloak appeared in front of them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The voice was familiar. Miaka huddled behind Nuriko.

"Baby…" Nikyia muttered to herself. More men appeared, one holding up a light near the cloaked man's head. It was Tamahome.

"T…Tamahome?"

"Miaka?"

The two embraced. Nikyia sighed and looked back the way they had come. It was so dark, so lonely. It seemed almost as if the shadows would swallow the group of them whole if they ventured into it. As Nikyia thought this…

"Miaka!"

Nikyia's head whirled fast enough to see two hands pulling Miaka into the shadows. Nikyia shivered and ran after her, Tamahome right in front of her. They reached a clearing after a short run, but Miaka was nowhere around. Taking a wild guess, Nikyia shoved through the bushes in front of her. There was another clearing, this one with Miaka, and a familiar hat. Nikyia couldn't quite remember where she had seen it before. She shrugged. It would come to her eventually. 

"Miaka, what happened?"

"Well…" before Miaka could say anything else, Nuriko's scream hit them. 

"Now what?!" Nikyia asked, annoyed as she turned and ran back to where they had left everyone else. She gasped as she saw many of the people who had come with Tamahome, riddled with bows and blood. Nuriko was stuck to a tree, four or five arrows just missing him.

"Wha…What happened here Nuriko?!"

Tamahome and Miaka caught up. Miaka screamed and Tamahome pulled her closer to him.

"Just as you all ran off, those arrows came from the trees aimed right for us and where Miaka had just been standing."

"We were warned that Kutou spies had snuck in past the border, Nuriko. We'll have to be extra careful. For now, let's get Miaka somewhere safe. Tamahome, is there a house nearby?"

Tamahome nodded and led the four and the two horses out of the woods to a small city nearby. Miaka slurped down a meal as she explained everything that had happened to Nuriko and Tamahome. Nikyia was outside, drifting off to sleep with the silence of the night. 

The next morning, the sound of a horse whinnying opened her eyes. Tamahome was mounting a horse of his own, loaded with some supplies for a short journey.

"Now where're you going Tamaboy?" Nikyia muttered as he galloped off. Nuriko's screech drew her into the house.

"I suppose we're following him…"

Not long after, Miaka, Nuriko, and Nikyia arrived at another small city right behind Tamahome. Tamahome hadn't noticed them on the whole trip.

"Tamahome? It's been a while," a farmer said to him.

"It's great to be back home," Tamahome replied, continuing on.

"Home? Must be his hometown…" Nuriko realized. They continued to follow him right up to a small farm where four children were playing outside.

"Big Brother's home!" the youngest child, a little girl said happily, attacking him as best she could. The four children surrounded him , all hugging him. A lump caught in Nikyia's throat as she watched them. Then she shook her head to clear her mind.

_I'm not going to cry anymore…I can't…_

Outside the window of the house, the three listened to Tamahome talk to his family. That's when they discovered that all the money he had been so obsessed with earning was for his family. Nuriko and Miaka were nearly in tears, but Nikyia seemed unaffected. 

"Yuiren!" Tamahome's worried voice called out. Miaka, on instinct, jumped up and through the window while Nikyia tried to grab her. "What happened?!"

Miaka took control from there as Nuriko and Nikyia followed her in. Finally, as she laid the sick girl down, Tamahome got over his shock.

"So, you followed me, huh?" Miaka froze and gave a faint laugh. Nikyia smiled a bit when the oldest girl asked if Miaka was Tamahome's wife. 

"Why does everything today remind me of Genrou? I almost feel as if he's going to appear any moment, alive and well again…" she muttered as Miaka began to head out of the house for a river. Nikyia followed after her. It was a beautiful day out and both girls relished it.

"I feel like Tamahome's wife…" Miaka said grinning.

"Do you now? That's nice."

Miaka could tell that she didn't mean it.

"Nikyia, how'd you ever get to be so cold hearted? Don't you love anything?"

Nikyia gave her a sideways glance.

"No. I don't."

Obviously, Miaka hadn't expected that. She stared at Nikyia as the older girl headed towards the water.

"But why? How can you not love anything?"

Nikyia stopped, not looking at Miaka.

"You wouldn't love anything either, if everything you ever loved was taken away from you. I've loved seven people in my life, and they all have died. Would you continue to love, Miaka, or would you do what I have done and leave your heart with the last who died?"

Miaka listened quietly, frozen to the spot as Nikyia continued for the river.

_I never knew…she's lost seven people that she loved…no wonder she's so solemn all the time…_

Finally, Miaka reached the river and filled the bucket she had with her. 

"Hey, Miaka?"

"Gah!" Miaka dropped the bucket. She hadn't seen Nikyia standing in the shade of a tree nearby. "Wh…What is it?"

"I'm just wondering, what's the Universe say about the next person we're supposed to find?"

"I don't know…" Miaka refilled the bucket and took out the Universe of the Four Gods. 

"Priest…and face? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Are you the priestess of Suzaku?" a man said, coming up behind Miaka. Nikyia's eyes narrowed at him and her hand moved down towards the knife on her belt.

"Y…Yeah…"

The next thing she knew, he was attacking her with his pick axe.

"Out of the way Miaka!"

Nikyia threw herself at the man, slicing his arm. He rolled on the ground a bit and raised his head to the attacker. 

"Sweet Seiryuu…" he muttered in amazement, his eyes on the mark on Nikyia's forehead. He scrambled to his feet and began running back towards the village. 

_I can't let him get into the city! _Nikyia thought. "Watch your back Miaka!" she called to the girl as she ran off after the man. He had a head start though. Her hand clenched into a fist as she ran. Summoning her power into a small fireball, she threw it at the man. It missed and hit a branch that lay on the ground. The man was forced to skid to a stop to run around the fire. Now Nikyia had an advantage since the fire had a source. She slowed down in front of it and gazed into the fire. She placed her hand in it. The fire was warm on her hand and didn't burn. Concentrating, she pushed a wave of fire after the man, faster than he could run. As the fire moved, she heated it, until it was as blue as water, and scalding hot. Just outside the town, the wave fell over him. Nikyia grinned as he screamed. Seconds later the screams stopped. Nikyia called back in the flames as the stick finished burning and the fire died away.

"Better go see if Miaka is okay…" 

She headed towards the river again. When she got there, Miaka was gone, but the bucket of water was still there. However, Nikyia didn't worry.

"Tamahome's bond with Miaka tells him when there's trouble with her. He probably came and got her. Better head back to the house."

Lifting up the bucket of water carefully, Nikyia headed back towards the house. She placed the bucket of water outside. She could hear Miaka's voice inside. She pushed open the door.

"Miaka, I'm…" she couldn't say back. Sitting across from Miaka and Nuriko was a familiar, blue peacock haired monk with a cat-like face.

"You're what Nikyia?" Miaka asked. At the old name, Chichiri turned towards the door and gaped.

"I…'m going to go check and make sure that there's no other Kutou spies around, okay?" Without waiting for an answer she turned and closed the door.

"Nikyia's very protective of you, Miaka," Nuriko stated.

"I think it's just something she has against Kutou. Seiryuu is her enemy after all."

"Only cause Suzaku's her father. But a girl can't help that, right?"

"I guess not…"

"Nikyia's the daughter of Suzaku?!" Chichiri asked, stunned.

"Yeah. You get names down pretty fast, Chichiri…" Miaka said.

"Nah, we've met before no da," he said, standing up.

"Going somewhere?" Nuriko asked.

"Nikyia and I have some catching up to do no da. And don't go taking that the way it sounds no da."

With that, he was out the door. Taking a wild guess, he headed back towards the river. There she was, sitting by the bank, her long braid of hair blowing softly in the wind. As Chichiri neared her, a man stalked out of the bushes towards him. He didn't notice the man. Suddenly Nikyia raised her hand and flicked back a small flame. 

"Daa!" Chichiri jumped out of the way, only to see the flame pass by where he was standing and hit the upraised arm of the man behind him. The man dropped his knife and ran back into the bushes, trying to put out the fire on his arm.

"I thought you were the one looking for them, not them looking for me no da!"

"Kutou will attack any one of us or any friend of us. They know who to search for."

"Us?"

"Suzaku's chosen. I figured you were one after I saw you in Tamahome's house…priest and face…should have guessed it was you."

All of this was said without giving Chichiri a second glance. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Well hello to you too no da. How are ya?"

"I've been better."

There was an obvious difference between the once cheerful girl Nikyia had been and who she was now.

"Hey, what happened to the cheerful, perky kid you used to be no da?" 

"She died with Genrou…"

A tear lingered in Nikyia eye as she remembered everything about her little brother.

"You loved him a lot, I guess no da."

"More than anything else…I prayed every day that I was traveling that he and the others wouldn't…They've all died…everything I've loved…but Genrou was special…more special than any of the others…"

She couldn't hold in the tears anymore. She buried her head in her arms and silently let them fall. As if it wasn't obvious enough that she was crying…

_It's been over two years, and she still misses him…That's real devotion for a little brother…or anyone. _Not knowing what else to do, he put an arm around her.

"Why can't I forgive myself, Chichiri? I miss Genrou so much…and I feel it's my fault that he died…" For the first time she looked up to him. She definitely wasn't the same girl he had known two years ago. The most obvious difference was the sword-like scar on her cheek. The next most obvious difference was she wasn't pretty anymore, she was beautiful. 

"You weren't there, Nikyia no da. You were with me no da. It's not your fault no da," he said, brushing a tear from her cheek.

"But that's why…because I wasn't there. If I had been there I could have saved them all."

"If you had been there you could have died too no da."

"I don't know what to think anymore…"

As she said it, the wind stopped blowing, and the river seemed to go silent.

"Wha…?"

Nikyia shivered for a second.

"What's going on…?"

"I…I don't know…"

Nikyia looked back behind her and paled. Chichiri did the same. Standing there, on the road, was Genrou. It looked like him in every way. With his big, empty eyes he looked at Nikyia.

"Genrou…" she stood up and slowly walked down the road towards him. The boy didn't move. She got to her knees in front of him. "Genrou…is it really you?" The boy nodded. Then he held out his arms, like a child asking to be picked up. Nikyia gasped then hugged him. Chichiri watched in amazement as the two siblings embraced. Tears streamed down Nikyia's face again. Genrou's mouth moved up to her ear and he whispered, in an eerie voice that seemed to echo in her mind, "It's not your fault I'm dead. I love you KaiKai. Goodbye." Nikyia, stunned, pulled away and looked at him. Genrou smiled at her. Nikyia understood and smiled at him, actually smiled for the first time since before he had died in her arms. "Goodbye, little brother." Genrou smiled again, then faded away into air.

_Was that why I've been blaming myself? _Nikyia asked herself., not moving from her spot. _Have I been fighting a pointless battle with myself, blaming myself for his death…all because I didn't say goodbye? _

"I'm even more confused now Genrou…did you come to let me say goodbye, or to tell me that it wasn't my fault?"

"Could be both no da."

"Gah!"

She hadn't heard Chichiri come up behind her.

"Either I wasn't paying attention or you walk really quietly Chichiri," she said, giving him a light smile.

"You were a bit preoccupied no da. That was…weird no da." he said, pulling her up from the ground.

"Mm…" Nikyia nodded. In the midday sun a single tear sparkled on her scar. Again, he brushed it away.

"How'd you get those?" he asked, curious.

"These scars?" Her hand moved up to them. "I don't like to talk about it…"

"C'mon, it…helps to talk about it…" he said, slightly hesitating.

Nikyia glanced up at him.

"How would you know? You don't have any. You've probably never suffered a day in your life…" she looked away from him as she said it. There was no reply. 

"Nikyia…"

She sighed.

"Chichiri…I…I'm sorry about that…I shouldn't have said that. I'm not thinking straight…I'm just so confused, so lost…these past four years have just been so insane. You're right…It does help to talk about things."

"It's alright no da. I don't blame you. Do you wanna go back down to the river? It's a bit awkward just standing around in the middle of a road, no da…" Nikyia detected a slight difference in tone. Was it her imagination, or did the smiling monk actually sound depressed. She quickly shook it off. "Sure, Chichiri…that's fine with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the river…

"So, do you want to tell me no da?" Chichiri asked. 

"Might as well."

"Go on then no da."

Nikyia sighed again. 

"I guess you could say Genrou earned me these scars. The long one came the day he died, when I attacked the man who killed them. It was actually this knife that caused it…" she said, motioning to the ivory handled knife. "About three months ago, I got the second one from a piece of glass. Miaka and I were… stuck in a mirror I guess you could say. Miaka took the hard way out. Nearly killed herself. Stabbed herself right by the heart with a plate slab, all to save Tamahome and Hotohori. I was just about to follow her and do the same when I saw Genrou, just standing there in the same manner he did today. I walked towards him, but he stepped away. Then I made a grab for his hand, just as he vanished. I got so angry at myself for just nearly missing him that I threw this knife at the mirror…the glass exploded, and I got hit all over with the pieces, but I was fine, compared…Taiitsukun took us in then. She had the Nyan-Nyans heal us, but she insisted that they leave these two. I never found out why, not in the whole three months she had me training there…"

"You trained with Taiitsukun?"

Nikyia nodded.

"Three months there."

Chichiri turned his face towards the water of the river.

"You're lucky. Some people are ashamed of their scars no da. They try and hide them from the world. But they can never hide them from themselves no da. You've got no reason to hate yours no da. They're proof of victories…"

"And proof of defeats…I lost Genrou…both times…"

"But they don't disfigure you either no da. If anything, they make you even more beautiful…"

Nikyia reddened.

"You sure know a lot about scars and how people feel about them…" she said, looking down the river, away from him. Chichiri was silent for a moment.

"Taiitsukun's magic can do anything she wishes it to. She's the goddess of creation. She can heal…and make anything. Fire, wind, rain…and masks."

"Masks?" Nikyia turned and gasped. Chichiri was looking over the water again, but in his hand he held a thin mask, the cat-like face he always wore. He looked down at her with one dark red eye, the other was covered with a scar. 

_He's ashamed of that?! But he's gorgeous!_

"Chichiri…how…?"

He put the mask down.

"If I can tell anyone, Nikyia, it's you. When I was 18, I was engaged. I didn't think that I could find a more beautiful, loving girl in the world. One day though…I had gotten her a gift, and I went to find her…to give it to her….and I found her and my best friend, kissing. I was devastated. My fiancee killed herself not long after. I think it was because she didn't love me anymore. I never found out exactly. I was furious with Hikou, my friend. I met him by a river, like this one, and we fought. It started to rain hard then, and he fell into the river. He couldn't swim, so I grabbed his hand and held on. While I was holding onto him…" Chichiri cringed, "a log came flying down the river. I saw it coming seconds before it happened. It hit my eye and….I lost my grip. Hikou died in the river, and my family died in the flood that hit the city. In one day, I lost everything important to me…"

Nikyia was silent for a few seconds. "I guess we're not so different after all, huh?" she asked, smiling slightly up at him. He looked down into her pure red eyes and smiled back.

"I guess not."

Nikyia never knew what inspired her to what she did next, but she leaned up and kissed him, just for a second. The look on Chichiri's face was one of mixed surprise. Then he smiled down at her, leaned forward and kissed her back on the lips.

"Don't take that the way it sounds, huh?" Nuriko whispered, watching everything from the bushes, a grin hanging on his face. "How about the way it looks?" He watched for the whole time, until they broke off a few minutes later.

"I…guess we better head back to the…um…"

"The group…right…um…you go…I'll say here just a bit longer."

"Oh, okay, no da." He smiled at her again before putting back on his mask. Then he walked away back to the house. Nuriko watched him until he was gone. Then he silently moved out of the bushes and towards Nikyia from behind. 

"Nikyia!!!!! Why didn't you ever tell us?!" Nuriko said, giving the girl a hearty slap on the back. Naturally, Nikyia flew forwards into the water.

"Nuriko!" the red head shouted. "Did you forget how strong you are again?!"

"Whoops…" Nuriko took Nikyia's hand and pulled her out of the water.

"Now, what were you saying?" she asked, undoing her braid to squeeze out her hair.

"I was asking why ya never told us you had a boyfriend!"

"Boy…friend?" Nikyia's eyes widened and she flushed red.

"Yeah, how come we haven't heard about Chichiri from you before?"

"We…We aren't…."

"Oh please Nikyia. The way you two were making out, that was not just old friendship renewal!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Whatever…oh wait until I tell Miaka and…"

"No!"

"What?"

Nikyia stared at Nuriko seriously.

"Nuriko, don't tell ANYONE about what you just saw, okay? And what were you doing up here anyway?"

"Oh. Well, you and Chichiri were gone for a while, so Miaka, Tamahome and I decided to flip a coin to see who would go check on you two. After Tamahome finally gave up a silver piece we flipped and I lost. So I had to come hunt you two down," Nuriko said, trying to sound bored about it and failing.

"Wonderful…please, Nuriko…don't, just don't tell Miaka, Tamahome, Hotohori…anyone, okay?"

Nuriko winked at Nikyia.

"You have my sworn word, Nikyia."

"Better. Now let's go back. We're going to tell the group that we met outside the house, got it?"

"Got it."

Together they walked back to the house. As Nikyia opened the door, Tamahome, Miaka, and Chichiri all turned to look.

"Nikyia, what happened?! You're soaked."

"Well that's obvious Miaka…"

"What happened no da?" Chichiri asked, worried.

"Oh, I was just getting up and slipped into the water. I'm fine." She let go of her hair, which she had been drying out the excess water. It fell, wet but softly down her back, making her look more like the girl she had been 2 years ago. Chichiri smiled at her again then turned back to Miaka and Tamahome and began talking to them again. Nikyia headed outside and grabbed her pack from her horse. In the bushes, she got out of her soaking clothes and into the only other things she had, her clothes from home, when she was 14. Luckily she had added more fabric to the jeans. On the shirt was the Chinese dragon, a popular clothing design from her time. She'd have to sleep outside to avoid the questions the others would certainly ask, seeing that Seiryuu was a dragon in the exact form of the design of the shirt. She went back behind the house and fell asleep in the shade of a tree. 


	4. Reunions

TA: Introducing another character whom belongs to ME. Who? You'll see. But he is not yours. He is not Yuu Watase's. He is not the monkey's who lives in a tower who speaks in third person by the name of Mojo-Jojo. He is MINE. Everyone else is Yuu Watase's. (It's late. When it's late, I get weird. Blame the sleep faeries)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 4 - Reunions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikyia looked around. She seemed to be surrounded by an odd red light, but it was comforting in a way. As she looked around, an area in the red light shimmered and from it appeared a young man, about age 30 Nikyia guessed. He smiled at her silently.

"Who…who are you?" she asked the man.

"I didn't expect you to know me, my daughter…" he said, kindly, walking closer to Nikyia. She could see that he looked an awful lot like her, or she like him. It was hard to tell.

"Suzaku…"

The man, god, Suzaku, nodded.

"Right. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself to you before. It's a bit awkward, talking to your daughter for the first time. Forgive me, but now I must be straightforward. Konan depends on it."

"I…don't understand…"

Suzaku looked to his right at the wall. A blue light shimmered just past it. On the front and back, a green light and a white light also shimmered.

"Those are the realms of the others: Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryuu. Can you see the glistening stars on Genbu's and Byakko's realms?" 

Nikyia nodded.

"Those stars symbolize that the children have returned to stay. Genbu and Byakko are peaceful with me, Seiryuu and each other. They're children are gods now."

"Gods?"

"Yes. Of all the children of the gods, you are the only girl there has ever been."

"Eerie thought…"

"Let's not dwell on that though. What I need to tell you is, the son of Seiryuu has come, at the same time as you. You know him, I'm afraid to say. And Seiryuu has been training him, as I should have done with you. Instead I left that to Taiitsukun. You learned well with her. Anyway, his son is set against Konan. He can and will destroy it. You must go to Kutou yourself, get the Universe Of The Four Gods from the emperor to stop their priestess from finding the constellations, and defeat him before he can get you. Only the children of the gods can defeat the other children. Hotohori has no idea what may happen if Seiryuu's son is sent to Konan. You must leave, and you must leave now for Kutou."

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to go to Kutou, nab a piece of paper and use my powers to kill Seiryuu's son before he can destroy Konan all by myself?!"

"If he destroys Konan, then we shall be destroyed as well. And you may not be by yourself the entire way. Use what you have learned. Now go, Nikyia, my daughter."

With that, she jerked awake. The sun was just beginning to go down. Her clothes and hair were dry now.

"What was that all about?" she mumbled.

"Miaka's gone to Kutou ALONE?!" Nuriko shrieked.

"What?!" Nikyia whispered. "No…Miaka you idiot…" Nikyia ran to the horse stall and pulled up her stallion. It had a red mane and red eyes, but brown fur, much like Nikyia with her hair, eyes, and tan skin. She mounted the stallion and took off towards Kutou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two Days Later…

"Two days traveling and not hair nor hide of Miaka anywhere…Wonder where Kutou is any…way…"

The horse emerged from the underbrush at the gates of a large city, Kutou.

"Transport papers?" the guard at the front gate asked.

"I have no papers. Please let me pass though. It's quite important," she said, straightening up. The guards stared at her shirt.

"She must be…the priestess of Seiryuu…the brass said something about a girl dressed in weird clothes. Not only is the girl wearing weird clothes, she's obviously showing she supports Seiryuu," the guards whispered to each other.

_They think I'm the priestess of Seiryuu…wait a minute…this works perfectly!_

"Well duh I'm the priestess of Seiryuu! Isn't it obvious enough for you. I'm here to help you all kick some Suzaku ass!" she said surely while thinking, _Forgive me Dad…_

"We still need to see some transport papers…"

Nikyia gave a dark frown.

"You would put your country in danger with the priestess and child of Suzaku running wild, just because of a lack of transport papers?!"

"Good point. Please…continue. The palace shouldn't be too hard to find." With that, Nikyia led her stallion through the gates and into the city. After getting directions from kind strangers, she finally reached the palace. She patted her horse as she dismounted.

"Get Red Wing. Get out of here. Go back to Konan alone. Go."

The horse snorted then ran off as Nikyia asked it to. 

"Now, let the games begin…"

Nikyia walked into the palace and found some guards who led her to the emperor. He was nothing at all like Hotohori.

"So you claim to be the priestess of Seiryuu as stated in the Universe of the Four Gods?" he asked.

"I do not _claim_ anything majesty."

The emperor laughed.

"Wonderful! Now with the priestess and that boy of Seiryuu's, Konan will feel the wrath of Kutou finally!" 

Nikyia forced a fake smile.

"Majesty, if it pleases you, I desire seeking the seven constellations as soon as possible, now if it pleases you."

"Straightforward child. Here. This is the Universe of the Four Gods as told for Seiryuu. The first, Nakago, has already been found. He is my army general. The others still must be sought out."

The emperor held out the scroll for Nikyia. 

_Success!_ She thought as she slowly approached the emperor, trying not to appear too enthusiastic. Just as she reached out for the scroll…

"Nikyia?!" 

Miaka's stunned voice echoed throughout the room. She was surrounded by guards.

_Aw hell no…Miaka, please don't say anything…_

Nikyia clenched her fist in worry. A spark of fire flickered on her hand, thus causing the red symbol on her forehead to appear. The emperor narrowed his eyes at the red haired girl. "That red mark…you're with Konan!" 

"Damn it!" Nikyia jumped at the emperor, grabbed the Universe scroll and ran out the door past Miaka. 

"After her you idiots!" the emperor said, regaining his seating before turning to Miaka. 

Nikyia was hopelessly lost. The palace was huge and nothing like Hotohori's palace. There were no doors anywhere and the guards weren't far behind. Finally, she turned around a corner, then another. She watched as the guards ran past her and she sighed with relief. Then she shivered. Everything seemed so cold…

BAM! Two doors slammed behind her. She hadn't turned into a hallway, but into a room, a room with a large dragon statue and incense. 

"S…Seiryuu…"

"Seiryuu's shrine. Father is just to busy to be here himself all the time, but now and then, I'm sure you know how it is…"

_That voice…no way…no…._

By the statue, a tall boy, about her age, stepped out into sight. Ice cold blue eyes and bluish-black hair were visible in the dim light.

"Jaden…"

"In the flesh, Nikyia. How many years has it been?"

"That doesn't matter, as long as you weren't there they were good…"

Jaden laughed.

"Your attitude hasn't changed since your street days. What happened? Didn't your father come and find you when you came? Seiryuu came and found me only two days later."

"Father? Seiryuu? No…no that's just crazy…you don't deserve to be the son of any god!"

"Whether I deserve to be or not I am, just as you are. Don't argue with fate Nikyia. I knew you were coming. Now it's time for our last fight, and this is no street fight like before."

"I destroyed you on my own then! This time will be no different!" A ball of fire ignited in her hands as the red mark on her forehead flared to existence. With all her strength she threw it at him. He smiled as the fireball neared him. Then he raised one hand and a wave of water formed and extinguished the flame.

"Always, forever, fire loses to water. Elementally you are the underdog, Nikyia. You will always be the underdog." He kept his palm up and shot a blast of water out at her. 

_"Nikyia! Move!"_ Suzaku's voice echoed in her head like an order. With the agility of a gymnast, Nikyia jumped over the blast and began to run. The blast turned and began to chase her. Jaden laughed.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can. You'll never win against a water made man."

"Real corny Jaden. Real corny," Nikyia muttered, dodging the blast again.

_"Use what you have learned, not just from Taitsukun but from yourself too!"_

Suzaku's order echoed again in her mind.

_Use what I know, but what do I know that can end this blast and give me the advantage?! _Nikyia thought. Then it hit her. _The enemies strength against themselves! But before that, I need to get something I can set on fire…but there are no candles around! Only…_she sniffed the air…_Incense! That's it!_

"That's my girl."

Nikyia ran by an unlit incense burner and grabbed the stick out of the plate. She did the same three more times, so smoothly that Jaden missed it all, watching his water blast inch closer to Nikyia and laughing. When it was so close it began to spray her, he threw back his head and laughed in victory.

"Don't count yer waterballs before they blow, Jaden," Nikyia said, vaulting over Jaden's shoulder and landing behind him. 

"What the?!" he got blasted with his own waterball. Jaden stood there, blinking and dripping wet. He angrily whirled around to face Nikyia. She was the one grinning now.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I could sense that waterball had magic draining force in it. Dad may not have trained me, but Taiitsukun did. And when you're trained by the goddess of creation, you're trained well…" as she finished, the door to the shrine opened and Miaka and another girl walked in.

"Miaka! Get out of…heeaaa!" Nikyia couldn't finish. She was thrown forward with the force of a hit to her spine as the doors slammed shut. Jaden stood where she had just been, hand clenched and face contorted with an evil grin.

"Nikyia! What's going on?!" Miaka asked.

"You were tricked…into the shrine…of Seiryuu…" she said, between gasps for breath as she stood up.

"Yui, you…tricked me?" Miaka asked the other girl.

"No Miaka, you tricked me! You didn't come back here to get me, you came back for Tamahome! You always find someone to lean on, don't you? Is this another one of your armrests?" Yui asked Miaka angrily.

"I'm…nobody's….armrest…" Nikyia forced out. Jaden always had a strong hit. "Jaden," she forced herself to stay standing. "I've always hated you…If there's ever been one thing in this world I've wanted you to do, I'm going to show you right now…using your father for an example…" another fireball formed in her hand and she used it to light the four incense candles. They flamed up into a ball. Nikyia placed her hand in the fire and pushed. The ball of fire stretched, widened, and became scalding blue. Then, she yelled, "Burn in hell with blue flame!" The fire swooped over to the statue and struck it. The blue flames leapt up around it.

"Seiryuu!" Jaden and another man exclaimed. The man had appeared from the darker corners of the shrine. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and a blue mark on his forehead. A blast of energy shot at the two girls. Nikyia barely made it out of the way.

"Nikyia…" Miaka called out tiredly. Nikyia whirled at the call. Miaka was bleeding all over and the blue eyed man was preparing to send another blast at her.

"Miaka!" Nikyia jumped up and ran in front of Miaka just before the bullet like bolts hit her. Nikyia took them instead.

"Kill them both Nakago!" Jaden ordered. "Before they can cause any more trouble kill them!"

"As you command, Lord Jaden." The man narrowed his eyes. Nikyia felt limp all of a sudden, then she was flying through the air at high speed. Miaka stopped before she hit the wall as Nikyia slammed into it, then fell limply to the ground. Chichiri appeared, holding Miaka.

"Gee, that was a close one no da. She coulda died if she'd hit that wall no da." 

"Hopefully the same can't be said for the redhead…" Jaden muttered. 

"So, one of Suzaku's warriors has found a way to pass through walls and magic barriers. Surprising." Nakago muttered. "Perhaps you Suzaku's are smarter than you appear to be." Chichiri wasn't happy at Nakago's comment. "I've got plenty of surprises no da…" With a single spell, he blew up the surrounding area. Tamahome stood outside. Seeing Miaka bleeding all over, he forced his way past the barriers, which were quite powerful, and took Miaka.

"Tamahome!" Yui called out.

"Miaka, where's Nikyia?!" Chichiri called out.

Miaka's head turned towards the unconscious girl by the wall. 

"Nikyia! Oh my god please no…" Miaka said quietly. 

"Nakago! Stop watching them and kill them now!" Jaden ordered. Chichiri tossed Miaka and Tamahome his kasa.

"Tamahome! Hurry and take Miaka into the hat! It will take you right to her!"

"Right to who?"

"We can't leave Yui!" Miaka protested.

Tamahome held out his hand to her. "Yui, come with us! Hurry! We'll get you out of here!"

"Never!" Nakago answered for Yui as he prepared another attack. A wave of blue energy shot out at Miaka and Tamahome. Chichiri jumped in front of them and used his magic to stop the blast. Nakago shot another, with the same result. One more blast was more than enough. Chichiri fell to his knees and his mask fell to the ground. 

"Chichiri!" Miaka called out, worried.

"Go now! I'll follow right through!" Chichiri yelled at Tamahome. Tamahome nodded and began to push Miaka into the kasa. She disappeared into it quickly. Tamahome followed yelling, "We'll be back to rescue you later Yui! Wait for us!" then he was gone. Chichiri grabbed the kasa and ran over to Nikyia.

"Come on, Nikyia, let's get out of here." He pulled her close to him and they both vanished into the hat. Jade watched them go, awestruck.

"Grr….DAMN IT!" he yelled, slamming his hand into the wall as he helplessly watched the statue of Seiryuu burn with a dark blue flame. 


	5. Rebirth of Emotion

TA: Romance time!! =D Or at least as much as I can make of it…I'm not much of a romance writer…too much of humor person…curses…oh, and Nikyia is still mine alone. I own no one else…in this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 5 – Rebirth of Emotion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikyia moaned as she opened her eyes. She was sore and stiff and she couldn't remember a thing. Then slowly it all came back to her.

"Miaka!" she sat up with a jolt. It was then she realized she was in a familiar room, on a familiar bed. 

"How…How'd I get to Taiitsukun's palace?'" she asked no one, looking around. Like she expected, her wounds were healed and, other than the stiffness and a slight pain in her back, she felt fine. Her clothes sat folded in a chair, clean and dry since she fell into the lake in them. She quickly dressed then exited the room.

"Taiitsukun? Miaka?" she called out. "Nyan-Nyan?" There was no answer. Instinctively, she headed for the "throne room" as she called it. Finally reaching the doors of the large room, she pushed it open with a lot of effort. 

"Taiitsukun?" Inside was Taiitsukun, as she had expected. The old goddess was talking with Chichiri. 

"Ah, Nikyia. You're awake. Wonderful, we were beginning to worry after that hit you took," Taiitsukun said, smiling.

"Nikyia…you're all right…" Chichiri said, slightly amazed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, walking into the room and stopping next to him. "I feel fine…just a bit…tired, you know? How'd I get here? Where's Miaka?"

"You worry about Miaka too much sometimes Nikyia. You're more important than she is…"

"But it's easier for her to die…"

"It's easy for you too. You just need a bit more force. Be glad that blonde haired boy cast that spell that sent you into that wall and not Seiryuu's boy. That would have killed you."

"Nakago could have killed Miaka though. And that doesn't answer my questions!"

"Miaka's here no da. She and Tamahome no da. They're both unconscious right now no da. The trip here was a bit much for them no da. And I brought you all here with my kasa no da."

"So that's the deal with that hat…"

"I enchanted it to lead right to me. Chichiri can use his magic to get him everywhere else," Taiitsukun explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find those silly girls again before they cause any trouble…" with that she glided out of the room.

"What bugs me about her isn't her face…" Nikyia muttered after she left, "but the fact that she's so darn little…"

"After three years, I've gotten used to her face and size no da."

"Yeah. Three months just isn't enough."

The door opened again. In the doorway stood a Nyan-Nyan.

"Nikki! Chiri!" the Nyan-Nyan said happily, glomping them both at the same time.

"Nikki?" Chichiri asked Nikyia, a slight grin on his face. Nikyia's grin matched his.

"Chiri?"

"Nikki, how ya been, huh, huh? What're you and Chiri doin' in here all alone, huh, huh?" Nyan-Nyan asked. "Healed you! Healed you! You were all hurt and I healed you!"

"Heh…thanks, Nyan-Nyan. I owe ya one," she replied, trying to detach the girl from her leg. She only succeeded in tripping herself. "Gah!"

Chichiri caught her before she hit the ground. 

"You don't need to be hitting anything else with your back no da," he said, smiling and putting her back on her feet.

Nikyia rubbed the back of her head. "Guess not, huh?" She looked away trying not to show she was blushing.

"Hey, Nikki? Why're you an' Chiri blushing huh? Huh?" Nyan-Nyan asked.

Nikyia and Chichiri looked at each other. Despite the mask, it was obvious he had been blushing, and Nikyia could feel her face burning slightly. 

"You two like each other, doncha? C'mon tell me tell me tell me!" Nyan-Nyan insisted like a whining child.

"Er…well…" Nikyia's face flushed even redder. 

"Is that…really….necessary…?" Chichiri asked, his masked face turning redder as well. "I mean, answering that no da?"

"It's obvious! You do you do you do! You're both blushing!"

Nikyia blinked. 

"Nyan-Nyan, you get going. Taiitsukun's looking for you."

"Oh, is she?" Nyan-Nyan asked. "I better get going then! Byee!" With that the teal-haired girl ran out of the room.

"Heh…kids…gotta love em…I guess…"

"Nyan-Nyan does have a point no da…"

"Huh?" Nikyia looked up at him. He, however, looked away.

"I…I do like you. I kept wondering about how you were, those two years after…no da… and then Taiitsukun started telling me about her newest student who had just left. The way she described her, somehow I knew it was you. And then finally seeing you again…you and Genrou, that was when I finally realized it…"

Nikyia didn't know what to say.

"Chi…Chichiri…what…?"

"I'm saying that I love you Nikyia. It took a while but I realize now I love you…"

Losing all sense of what she was doing, Nikyia wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you too, Chichiri…"

"THAT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD VASE!!" Taiitsukun's voice echoed into the room.

"You wouldn't be so grouchy if you let us fix your face!" a Nyan-Nyan protested. The following sound was a mixture of a Nyan-Nyan screeching and a hole being made in the roof.

"Ah, another Nyan-Nyan with a one way trip into the atmosphere no da," Chichiri said, grinning at Nikyia as she let go of him. Nikyia smiled back, then, for the first time in a long time, laughed, just once. That was when the goddess walked in.

"Sometimes I wonder why I keep those girls…"  
"Because then you'd have to do everything yourself, have no one to talk to and no one to push 

around?"

Taiitsukun thought about this for a second.

"Perhaps…well, anyway. Miaka and Tamahome should wake any minute, and I don't want to miss a thing. Should be entertaining."

"Entertaining no da?"

"You'll see."

"I never did like it when you said that…"

Taiitsukun led them around to a room and opened the door.

"They're…awake…all right…" Nikyia said, trying not to laugh again. Miaka and Tamahome were sitting in a bed fighting over the sheets.

"Up and healed for only five minutes and you're already horsing around?" Taiitsukun scolded them. Miaka screeched and tugged the sheets towards her. Tamahome fell out of the bed, naked as a jaybird. Nikyia snorted and turned her head as he struggled to get back under cover. 

"T…Taiitsukun…" Miaka said quietly, getting over her fright.

"Didn't expect to see you again so soon, Miaka. Imagine my surprise when Chichiri appeared all of a sudden carrying you three and…"

"Miaka! Long time no see!" a Nyan-Nyan interrupted.

"All three?" Nikyia whispered to Chichiri. He nodded.

"That's an armload…"

"Anyway, your wounds were light luckily so I…"

"Healed you! Healed you!" another Nyan-Nyan popped in.

"Fixed your clothes! Fixed your clothes!" a third volunteered.

"Like those batteries back home…they keep coming and coming and coming…" Nikyia muttered.

"I can't get a word in!"

"Yay! Yay!"

"Just go get their clothes you four…"

The four Nyan-Nyans went running out of the room to obey. Two of them ran right by Nikyia, sending her spinning again. Like before, Chichiri caught her.

"I think I'm a magnet for those things…" she muttered, getting back to her feet.

"What's a magnet no da?"

"Never mind."

The Nyan-Nyans ran back in with Tamahome's and Miaka's clothes. Tamahome was still red from his fall out of bed as Chichiri handed Miaka her clothes.

"Chichiri, why…?" Miaka started.

Chichiri smiled at her and removed his mask.

"I had the honor of training here for three years no da," he said.

"Oh."

A bit later…

"What?! Miaka, you're insane!"

"Nikyia, I have to go back to Kutou! There's something I have to know."

"Miaka, you're a wanted person there! If you're caught, you're not going to have a chance to ask questions! You're just gonna die!"

"But I HAVE to know what happened to Yui three months ago that's making her hate me now!" Miaka protested.

Nikyia groaned.

"Taiitsukun, can ya gimme a hand here?"

The goddess nodded. "Miaka, there is another way. If you'll follow me…" Once again the goddess led Miaka, Nikyia, Tamahome and Chichiri through the giant palace. Finally she stopped and the Nyan-Nyans pushed open the door then ran away giggling like maniacs. Once again, they zoomed by Nikyia, knocking her off-balance.

"They at it again, Nikki?" Taiitsukun asked.

"Oh yeah…" Nikyia said, picking herself up. Inside the room was a giant mirror.

"This mirror records all the memories of the world. Us old people don't remember so well."

"Then it's like a giant VCR…" Miaka replied quietly.

"That was the first thing I said about that too…" Nikyia said, her eyes softening as she remembered her home world. Then she remembered Jaden. The look in her eye turned into a scowl as the mirror reflected Yui walking down a road in Kutou.

"That place isn't meant for a girl…" Tamahome said. Nikyia knew what was going to happen. She shivered. "Poor kid…" She turned and walked out of the room before she could see more than the blonde haired girl calling for Miaka, all alone on the dark street. As she left Chichiri could hear her muttering, "Too close…it was just too close…" Outside the room, Nikyia leaned against the door, intending to listen to what happened inside, but a warm red glow interrupted her. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into her subconscious. She was in that room again, that red realm of her father's. Suzaku materialized in front of her.

"That didn't go quite as planned, did it?" he said quietly.

"How can you say that when there was no plan? Taiitsukun will help us though. I know she will."

Suzaku shook his head.

"But they have our Universe of the Four Gods. They know who you have left to find: Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. I cannot give you another copy. They know what to look for. You do not. Daughter, it will be your judgment that will decide if the last three are who you seek or if they are spies from Kutou with the symbol painted on." Suzaku sighed and lowered his head. "I want ask your forgiveness, Nikyia. I shouldn't have put you in such a dangerous situation without training you, or warning you. I just wanted you to hurry, before any problems were caused."

~~~~

At Mt. Taikyoku…

Miaka dashed out of the mirror room to her own, sobbing. Taiitsukun floated out shaking her head. Tamahome dashed past her after Miaka. Chichiri was the last to leave the room. As he left, something red reflected off the wall. He looked back. Standing by the unopened door, the one that was stuck, was Nikyia. Her eyes were closed and her arms crossed as she stood there.

"Nikyia?"

She didn't answer. A light red glow stood around her. 

"What's she doing?" he stood around to watch.

~~~~

Nikyia was confused. She had never seen a god ask for forgiveness before, nor had expected one to…of her at that! 

"Don't blame yourself, Suzaku…um…Father…it was you who saved me. I could have died without your council. Plus I finally got to one up Jaden. And…I think you might have helped me in more ways than that."

Suzaku smiled at his 18 year old daughter. 

"Don't think I don't know about you and that Chichiri boy," he said, ruffling her hair. She smiled, even laughed. 

~~~~

Back at Taikyoku…

Chichiri quirked an eyebrow at Nikyia. Had she just laughed? There was a definite smile on her face, along with some now slightly rumpled hair. Yes, she had to have. He was hearing everything else she had said, along with a quiet, masculine voice that came from nowhere. Their conversation was actually quite interesting, especially since he had just been brought up.

~~~~

"It's nothing yet, father."

"Yet, but he's a nice man. You made a good choice. I'll be keeping an eye on you, Nikyia. And again, be careful. Stay away from Kutou, and keep Miaka away as well."

"I'll try my best Father."

Suzaku smiled down at his daughter.

"Best of luck then Nikyia.

The glow died around Nikyia's body as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw, naturally, was Chichiri standing there, a crazy grin on his face.

"Interesting little conversation ya had there no da," he said. Her face blushed bright red.

"Wh…what did you hear?"

"Well for one thing," he said, "I heard you laugh. You ought to more often no da. Smile too. Cause you did both just a minute ago no da. I also heard you and your dad talking about me no da."

"I think he has a liking for you."

"Naturally. I'm one of his chosen no da."

Something about the way he said that made Nikyia smile again.

"Can I ask ya something no da?"

"I believe you already have."

"Don't play that game…"

Nikyia laughed again. It felt good, after not for so long, even if it was just a little one.

"Go ahead."

"Well, I heard you saying something about something being too close when you left the room no da. What were you…" he stopped, knowing he had said something wrong. Nikyia's fist was clenched and her eyes were on the ground. "Er, sorry. I was just…"

"It's alright. It's just another burden on my back."

"Care to tell me about it no da?"

Nikyia sighed.

"It's not much. When I was traveling, I came upon that same city. Didn't know it was Kutou, I thought it was just another big Konan city. I wound up in the same part of town…"

"Does that mean you…"

"No. I almost was, but I was too fast for them. They almost had me though. I lost my jacket to one of them after I struggled out of it when one of the men caught me. I was found when I was running by the guard. They chased the men away, but I was terrified. It was just too close for me. I never did get my jacket back, so I had to go through that winter cold, but I didn't mind…much. I'd much rather be cold than…Poor Yui…"

"Speaking of which, we better go check on Miaka no da."

"Yeah…perhaps…" 

It was easy enough to find which room Miaka was in. Tamahome stood outside.

"How's she doing Tamahome no da?" Chichiri asked.

"She won't open the door…"

"It's locked?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me handle it," Taiitsukun appeared that very second in front of them, walking on the ceiling. Tamahome shrieked and grabbed onto Chichiri as she hopped by on the ceiling.

"It's scary!!" he yelled as Taiitsukun disappeared into the room.

"I'm used to her looks after three years no da," Chichiri told him. An unfamiliar sound drew their attention. Nikyia was almost doubled over with laughter.

"Oh Tamahome…sweet Suzaku…you…look so…" she forced out. A few seconds later she regained herself, a smile still on her face though. Tamahome and Chichiri were staring at her. She cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

Chichiri smiled at her.

"Now that's the girl I met two years ago no da. And Tamahome?"

"What?"

"Let go no da."

"Oh, sorry."

Tamahome dropped his arms.

"I'm going outside. If Miaka ever comes out, just come find me."

Nikyia turned and headed for the exit onto the mountain. Outside, there was a light breeze blowing, warm, yet cold at the same time. To the left was a short incline of rocks. This was where Nikyia headed. Finding a good foothold, she climbed to the top carefully. At the top was a plateau: grassy, quiet, and with a wildflower or two. There was a perfect view of a waterfall from there. Since she had found it, the plateau had been her special place, where she came to clear her mind and relax. But today, there was something else there, a brown, screeching blob in the grass. Nikyia stayed away until the screeching had stopped. Then, cautiously, she neared it. There, on the ground, was a hawk, one of its wings limp. It looked up at her.

"Hey there little thing…I won't hurt you. Looks like you've dealt with enough…" she reached her hand forward. The hawk snapped at her with his beak. Quickly she withdrew her hand. "Hey now, I've got a liking for birds." Again she reached out for it. It stayed still glaring at her. The bird was a tiny one, probably just a few months old she guessed as she picked it up. Taiitsukun had told her that, being Suzaku's daughter, she had a miraculous bond with birds. Jade had a bond with dragons, Genbu's son with reptiles and Byakko's son with mammals. That was just how things were. Taiitsukun had also began training her to heal birds with her magic. Now was the test she had waited for. Nikyia stared at the hawk, the bird had one eye on her. _Turn your head, hawk,_ she thought. _C'mon…look at me…_The bird turned its head slowly and Nikyia's stare met both its eyes. _Now!_ The fire raced through her blood to her hands and into the bird in her hands. Everything but the hawk's eyes disappeared in the fire shooting from her hands. After a minute, the fire died down and the hawk jumped into the air. Its wing was healed as it soared away.

"I think I passed that course," Nikyia smiled and sat down on the edge of the plateau. 

"Nikyia, you up there no da?"

Nikyia walked over to the rocky edge of the plateau. Chichiri stood down there.

"Miaka's come out of her room. She's ready to go home. Taiitsukun's waiting for us."

Nikyia nodded. "I'll be right down." Using her eyes, she judged the distance to the ground, about twenty feet. Piece of cake. She backed away from the edge.

"Nikyia?"

A blur of red jumped off the edge of the cliff. Within seconds, Nikyia landed, one hand touching the ground. 

"That was nice no da…"

"I've practiced."

They headed back into the big room. Taiitsukun nodded at Nikyia.

"Good job Nikki. Now you four get." With a flash, the room was empty of everyone but Taiitsukun and the Nyan-Nyans.


	6. Gifts of the Gods

TA: okay, okay, for everyone who's been begging, here's the next part of Nikyia's story. I own her and a short list of other characters, now including her guardian, Arafae!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 6 – Gifts of The Gods**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the palace…

"Hotohori! We're back!" Miaka burst into the throne room. Hotohori was obviously ecstatic to see her. Tamahome looked pissed when he hugged her. 

"Heh…" Nikyia shook her head and walked out of the throne room. It was great to be out by the lake again. For a fire child she really was attracted to water. She was a good swimmer. She sighed happily as she sat down by the lake. A soft wind beat along her back in short bursts. Like a bird was beating it's wings behind her. She turned quickly, half expecting to see a phoenix. But it was a hawk, the same one she had cured only minutes ago.

"Well hello there little one. Where'd you come from?"

_The sky_

Nikyia gasped.

"You…can talk to me?"

_For your information, child of Suzaku, I can._

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

_M'lord didn't mention that his nestling would be around. I was unsure that it was you. Sorry for leaving so abruptly. Anyway, enough chit-chat. He wants me to keep a watch over you for him. Be your guardian, he says. How does that sound to you, daughter of Suzaku?_

Nikyia was silent for a moment.

"I guess I can't argue with my father, can I?" she held out her arm for the bird. "What may I call you then?" He hopped on.

_You, child, may call me Arafae._

"Alright Arafae. I'm Nikyia." She stood up. "I better go find out what the deal is with finding the next seishi. Come on Arafae. You've got some friends of mine to meet."

_I'll be delighted_. _And by the by, I'm not only a few months old. I'm just small for regular hawks._

Nikyia smiled as she headed towards the throne room. Tamahome and Miaka were gone, and Hotohori was leaving with Chichiri. 

"Nikyia. There you are," Hotohori said. "Congratulations on the finding of the next seishi."

"I'm afraid I can't take that credit, Hotohori." Arafae shook his feathers, begging for attention. It worked.

"Nikyia, where did you get that bird?" Hotohori asked.

"Arafae? A gift from my father, I guess you could say." Arafae had a proud look, if birds could. Hotohori laughed.

"The priestess, the daughter, and the bird of Suzaku?"

Nikyia smirked at his way of putting it.

"I guess you could say that."

_Tell his majesty there that I'm a HAWK, not any old mockingbird._

Nikyia nodded. "Arafae wishes me to tell you that he is a hawk, not any old mockingbird."

"You…can speak with it?"

Nikyia nodded.

"It sometimes amazes me how lineage affects who we are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to go talk with Miaka."

"You don't have to ask to be excused, Hotohori. I'm still your equal."

Hotohori left the room, leaving Nikyia alone.

_Where will you be staying here? Out by a lake or something? M'lord has told me his nestling likes the outdoors._

"I do, but I have a room here. Come on, I better go find a place for you to stay."

_No cages, please…I hate solitary confinement._

With that, Nikyia headed towards her old room. But she paused.

_What is it?_

"There is an evil presence here…" she dropped her arm with Arafae and ran towards Miaka's room.

_Hey! Wait for meeeeeeee!_

Nikyia skid into the room. Miaka, Tamahome and Hotohori were there already. Arafae flew in seconds after and began circling a place on the ceiling.

"What's that bird doing?" Miaka asked.

Nikyia was silent for a second.

"There's something up there!"

Chichiri entered the room running. 

"There's something bad here."

"Up there."

Arafae then slammed into what he had been circling. Someone cried out and Arafae attacked again. A Kutou spy appeared and fell to the ground. Then he vanished. Arafae flew down and landed on Nikyia's shoulder.

_That'll be it for around here._

Nikyia nodded as she flattened Arafae's feathers.

"There are no others around for now…what was that about?"

Miaka hugged Tamahome.

"You can't go Tamahome! We need you."

"What…?" Nikyia asked.

"Kutou wants Tamahome in return for sparing our cities…"

"You really believe that they'll spare them?! It's pointless! We'll be even weaker without him and they know it!"

"Nikyia, you know we can't take any chances."

Nikyia was silent for a moment.

"Why Tamahome though? Why not ask for Miaka…or me?"

"Because Yui likes Tamahome…" Miaka whispered. Nikyia and Tamahome were the only ones who heard her answer. 

"Let's sleep on it. It's been a long day for all of us…long week really. Tamahome, you better not act rashly. Think it over before deciding to stay or go."

Saying no more, Nikyia left the room, Arafae on her shoulder. Everyone watched her leave. Then, Miaka spoke the question most everyone else was wondering.

"Where'd the bird come from?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikyia sighed and leaned against the red wall. She was getting used to this sort of trip. But this time, while she waited, she wasn't alone. Arafae sat on her shoulder here. While the bird nuzzled her hair, Suzaku appeared. 

"Arafae seems to have accepted his new position…"

Nikyia looked up at her father.

"New position?"

Suzaku nodded and picked up Arafae from Nikyia's shoulder.

"You may think of him as a pet, but I sent him to be your guardian. I do, however, have a true gift for you. Consider it eighteen years worth of birthday gifts."

He held out his hand. Flames swirled and formed a shape. When the flames died down, a bow hung from his hand. Nikyia took it from him. It fit perfectly in her hand.

"I know you've been a knife fighter since your foster parents died, and that is a handy ability. But I think you'll find you will need this as well. Don't bother saying you can't use one…" he interrupted as Nikyia was about to speak. She smirked. "You know how to use this one by instinct. Try it."

She looked around.

"Where are…"

"The arrows are here." He touched her hand. "Pull back the string."

She did. As soon as it was pulled as far as she needed to, an arrow of fire formed on the bow, ready to be fired. Nikyia let fly. The arrow flew straight to the wall of red that was her father's realm and the fire glistened on the barrier. However, to both of their shock, the arrow shot through the barrier and through Seiryuu's barrier. A few seconds passed before they heard a shriek from the blue realm. Suzaku grinned and rested a hand on Nikyia's shoulder.

"Nice shot."

There was a blue gleam in the realm and before either god or child could react, another god appeared, Seiryuu.

"WHAT was the point of hitting me with an arrow of yours, Suzaku?!" he roared.

"Uh hehe…" Nikyia grinned sheepishly, still holding the bow in her hands.

"Just teaching my daughter how to shoot a bow, Seiryuu. Nothing to get your scales out of order about."

"Damn it Suzaku that dau…" the angry god paused. "Daughter?"

Suzaku ruffled Nikyia's hair again.

"Yes, my daughter. The only goddess in our history. And from what I've seen, better trained than your own son, what was his name?"

"Jaden." Seiryuu glared at Nikyia. She glared right back, startling the god. Then she stepped out of the protective reach of her father.

"Back in New York I beat Jaden in every fight he picked with me when he was alone. That won't change here. It will never change. He's weak."

"Why you little…" he took a step towards Nikyia, but she was quick. She raised the bow and readied another arrow.

"I'd recommend you leave, now, or you'll be feeling another arrow in your flesh."

Seiryuu hesitated.

"You'll still never win Suzaku. I'll make sure of it." With that, he vanished back to his own realm. Suzaku smiled.

"You're doing your old man proud Nikyia. To think, when I told Byakko and Genbu about you, they laughed because you were a girl."

"Want me to shoot them too?" Nikyia grinned. Suzaku laughed.

"No, no. They'll hear all about it from Seiryuu. You better get home. You'll be traveling again soon." With that, she vanished from the realm, Arafae with her.


	7. Farewells

TA: Are we having fun yet? Am I bugging you with these uber-short disclaimers?……Didn't think so. You know I own Nikyia, her deceased family, Jaden and Arafae, so just…please…don't sue?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 7 - Farewells

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Nikyia didn't even have to get out of her bed to know what would be going on. Tamahome had gone overnight. He'd do anything for Miaka's safety. But the traveling, it couldn't be after Tamahome, could it?

"I'll be damned if we head off to Kutou again…" she grumbled as she dressed for that day. Not too far outside Miaka was sobbing, and Hotohori had a note in his hand.

"He left, didn't he?" Nikyia asked. Hotohori nodded and held up the note.

"He says he'll be back once we have all the seishi of Suzaku…"

"Well then there's only one thing to do," she said, putting a hand on Miaka's shoulder and smiling at her. "We head out this afternoon. Be ready."

Hotohori sighed.

"So soon after I finished worrying about the both of you. All right. Take care of Miaka, Nikyia."

"Hey, we aren't leaving yet," Nikyia grinned. "Don't go acting like we're leaving right now."

Hotohori paused.

"I've…never seen you smile before Nikyia…"

"Heh, well get used to it, Hotohori. You'll be seeing it more often once we get back."

With that, Nikyia turned and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon…

"Hurry up Nuriko, Miaka. The sooner we get going, the sooner we can head out."

"Do we even know where we're going Nikyia?" Nuriko asked.

Nikyia looked towards the horizon.

"Wherever Suzaku guides us," she said as Nuriko climbed onto her horse. Red Wing, Nikyia's house, whinnied impatiently. 

"Okay no da. Miaka, you have that mirror Taiitsukun gave you no da?" Chichiri asked. 

Miaka nodded. "I'm all ready to go."

"Then let's go."

The four headed off towards wherever their next destination would be. Hotohori watched them go, disappointed.

"What's with Hotohori no da?" Chichiri asked Nikyia, pulling his horse alongside hers.

"He likes Miaka, and he wants to be here with her to protect her. His duties as emperor keeps him at the palace…poor guy."

"Na no da…hey, where'd you get that bow from no da?"

"I've been wondering that as well," Nuriko said, slowing her horse to ride beside them. Miaka did the same.

"And where are the arrows?" Miaka added.

Nikyia laughed.

"Would you like a demonstration?" she asked. Nuriko stopped his horse.

"Go ahead." The rest of them stopped their horses as well. Nikyia hopped off hers and took the bow from her pack. She got the correct grip on the bow and pulled back the string. A fire arrow flamed into existence and Nikyia let fly. The arrow shot straight forward and hit a rock. The rock refused to catch fire and the flame extinguished itself. Nikyia coyly grinned at her friends. They were staring at the rock in amazement.

"Gift from my father. He said I'd need it."

_Show-off…_

"Hush it bird…" Nikyia muttered as she climbed onto Red Wing again and replaced the bow. Nuriko and Miaka headed off again, talking about Tamahome, where the next seishi would be, the bow, et cetera. Nikyia began to follow before she noticed Chichiri wasn't following.

"Chichiri? Are you alright?"

"Nikyia, I'm gonna go back no da."

"What? Why…"

He smiled at her.

"Because Hotohori needs to come this time. He shouldn't have to spend all his time cooped up in the palace."

"But what can you do? You look nothing like him."

"I can change that. It's one of the tricks Taiitsukun taught me. I'll look like I was Hotohori." 

"That would be interesting to see…" she paused. "I'll miss you."

"Just hurry back."

"Nuriko, what's the point of this?" Miaka whispered from the top of the hill. 

"Just hold on…"

Nikyia sighed.

"Nikyia, come back to the palace with me. Just until everything is ready."

She smiled.

"That works for me."

Chichiri leaned in and kissed her. Miaka stared. Nuriko smirked.

"Pay up Miaka. I won that bet."

Miaka grumbled, pulling out a dollar from her pocket.

"Never thought that Nikki would get kissed by anybody, especially Chichiri…" she looked back down at them. But they were gone. Nuriko sweatdropped.

"Do…we want to know where they went off to?"

Miaka shook her head, wide-eyed.

"Should we continue without them?"

Miaka, still wide eyed, nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the palace…

Nikyia dismounted her horse. Giving it a piece of sugar and taking Arafae on her arm, she waited for Chichiri. His horse stopped next to hers a few moments later. She smirked up at him.

"Beat ya," she said as he dismounted. 

"Pure luck no da."

Nikyia laughed and patted her horse's nose. "Stay Red." Then she turned to Chichiri. "Do you want me to wait out here or go in with you?"

"Why don't you come in?"

"Yeah, Hotohori will love the special attention."

Arafae ruffled his feathers.

__

I want special attention…I'm the guardian bird here.

Chichiri stared at Arafae.

"Chichiri?"

He pointed at Arafae.

"The bird talks!"

Nikyia nodded. Then she realized something.

"You can understand him?"

__

People can understand me only when Suzaku lets them. I'm not surprised he's letting peacock bangs here understand. Arafae winked at Nikyia. Nikyia swished her hand at him casually, forcing him to jump into flight.

"Peacock bangs no da?!"

"The bird needs to learn manners. Come on." Nikyia tugged on Chichiri's arm, and they walked to the throne room. Sure enough, there was a downcast Hotohori. Chichiri presented his idea with a nice visual. Nikyia couldn't help laughing as Hotohori began reprimanding the monk, who now looked like Hotohori wearing Chichiri's mask, about his sexiness.

"Hotohori, relax. It's good enough," Nikyia said, grinning. "If you're going to come, we need to get going." 

"Alright Nikyia."

Hotohori got a few things and a change of outfit. Outside, the two horses were caught in the act of nuzzling one another. Chichiri put an arm around Nikyia.

"Well that's an interesting happening," Nikyia grinned, pushing Chichiri's arm off her shoulder. Arafae took his position in its place. 

"Hurry back, and bring the other three with you no da."

Mounting Red Wing, she gave one last look back at Chichiri before leading Hotohori towards the edge of Konan and the next Suzaku seishi.

"Where exactly are we going Nikyia?" Hotohori asked.

"We were heading for the mountains."

"Those mountains?"

"Yeah."  
"But aren't there bandits in that area?"

"Yeah."

"Miaka might be hurt!"

Nikyia glanced over at Hotohori.

"She's with Nuriko. The only problem she could run into was poisoning…" Nikyia's words sunk into both of them.

"Let's hurry."

Bringing their horses to a gallop, they basically raced to the mountains. As they neared Mt Reikaku, a small shack came into view, the horses of the others in sight.

"There!" Hotohori exclaimed, a hint of worry in his voice. He shot ahead towards the shack.

__

Nikyia! Watch out!

Before anything could be done, a man shot out in front of Red. Instinctively, the horse reared, and threw Nikyia from the saddle before running off.

"Red Wing!"

__

Nikyia!

A club connected with Nikyia's head, and the girl blacked out.


	8. In the Midst of Bandits

TA: Hah! No more writers block! Weekends are goood for getting rid of writers block. And, yet again, I own nada demo Nikyia, her late family, Arafae, and Jaden. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 8 – In The Midst Of Bandits

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she came to a while later, she was in a room with Miaka, Hotohori, and Nuriko. All three were tied by strong ropes. Miaka and the others were unconscious. Nikyia closed her eyes for a moment and considered burning a hole in the ropes, grabbing the others and getting out of there, but then she remembered she didn't know where "there" was. Simultaneously, Hotohori and Nuriko began to come to.

"Hotohori…" Nikyia hissed. "Nuriko…Snap out of it." They did, fast. 

"Nikyia, where are we?"

"I'd shrug but I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

That was when the other two noticed everyone was, literally, tied up. Before anything else could be said, Miaka began to stir as well. 

"What's the point of staying here any longer than we have to? C'mon Nikyia, you can get us out of these ropes," Nuriko stated with a remarkable grasp of the obvious. 

"True Nuriko, but…we're looking for the next Seishi, right? The mirror said he was around here. The next seishi…"

Before she could say any more, the door to the room burst open, revealing four men, wild grins on their faces.

"Well, not a bad catch for the day, eh guys?" the first one spoke. The other laughed. Nikyia scowled. Nuriko jabbed her lightly, which was still enough to knock her over.

"Don't do anything drastic…" he whispered

"If they so much as touch Miaka they're gonna find their hands on fire…"

"But that would burn Miaka too…"

"Fine then, their rear ends…"

"Better."

"Orders are, pick one fer Eiken, we get the others. Problem is we've got a nice group of pretty ones here."

"They think you're women…" Nikyia whispered to Nuriko and Hotohori.

"Well naturally," Nuriko flashed his feminine smile.

"This one's nice."

Nikyia found herself being lifted to her feet, although they were still tied together.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"You don't know who you're messing with…" Nuriko said, slightly worried about what the demi-goddess would do to those guys, even though they had been captured by them.

"Just a girl."

"What about this one?" A second brought Miaka too her feet.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Miaka's mouth latched onto the man's shirt and pulled. 

"Miaka!" The sound of tearing clothing mixed with the shout, and a piece of the man's shirt ended up in Miaka's mouth.

"What's the matter guys? Can't handle a girl?" A new bandit stood in the doorway. Just about everything about this one was dark except for his clothes.

"Hey, Kouji! Which one do you think we should take fer Eiken?"

The bandit, Kouji, looked between the four, then shrugged.

"Hey, I don't really want to serve Eiken. I just happen to be the one who has to. Pick one and we'll see what he thinks."

"I say we take the brunette. She's feisty."

"Fine." Nikyia felt herself being dropped and landed hard on the ground.

"Miaka!" Nikyia and Hotohori shouted. 

"No! Wait!" Miaka hopped over to the three. "The mirror said that the next seishi was around here!" she whispered. "I'll bet the next one's a bandit. If I go with them, I can probably find out who."

"Don't get yourself hurt Miaka…We might not be able to get to you this time."

"Don't worry!" Miaka said in her always happy tone and allowed herself to be led out by the bandits.

"So…what's going to happen to us?" Nuriko asked his companions. 

"I don't know…"

"Seems like you two are going to have to do a bit of an acting job if we get another batch of bandits in here," Nikyia smirked.

"What do you mean?" Hotohori asked.

"Didn't you hear them? They think you're women."

"If they can't tell now, I doubt they will later!" Nuriko smiled. Hotohori sweatdropped.

"Until one of them tries to do what Miaka did the first time we met…"

"What was that, your highness?" Nuriko inquired.

"Don't even ask…"

Before anything else could be said, the doors opened again to reveal about six more bandits. Nuriko growled as one of them flipped out a knife and approached him. The three fell silent as Nuriko found his bonds being cut. The bandit proceeded to Hotohori, and then Nikyia.

"Alright you three, c'mon. It's time fer dinner and yer up to serve."

" 'Ey, Rikou? Were these ropes…charred…when you picked them out?" the bandit who had cut the ropes asked. The three captives held back snickers as they were led towards the "dining room." Inside, a long table full of bandits waited to be served. Nikyia found a wine pitcher stuck in her hands.

"In father's name…" she sighed and began to pour the drinks as the other two started serving. Hotohori had a bandit attached to him in an instant, and one who approached Nikyia gave everyone entertainment: The bandit with the flaming pants. In between the laughter and coming drunkenness, the three overheard a disturbing conversation.

"So, Eiken's still in his room? He rarely ever leaves these days."

"Yeah, didn't ya know? He got one of the girls from the group of four earlier. Pretty young, probably a virgin."

"Well if she was, Eiken'll take care of that!"

"Nuriko!" Hotohori and Nikyia shouted together. 

"As you wish!" The bandits instantly found themselves being piled up against a wall with their own table and chairs. Hotohori dashed over to their pile of belongings and pulled out his sword.

"The two of you…are men?" one bandit forced out.

"Took you long enough, fools…Urk!"

Hotohori looked down to see the same bandit attached to him again.

"I don't care if you are a man! You're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…"

Nuriko came up behind cracking his knuckled.

"Permission to do as I please, highness?"

"Go right ahead."

Easily, Nuriko detached the man from Hotohori and dragged him off. 

"Hey, where's that one bandit? Kouji was it?" Nikyia spoke up.

"He must be coming back from taking Miaka to their boss. We'll catch him right here."

Hotohori stood by the door and Nuriko took a place by the bandit pile. Nikyia sat on the other side, torturing the bandits with threats of setting the table on fire at any sudden movement. The door pulled open and the bandit they were waiting for came in. The first thing he saw was Nuriko sitting by the pile of bandits.

"You…" he gasped. The next thing he saw was Hotohori's sword under his neck.

"One chance and one chance only, where's Miaka?" 

Kouji was "more than happy" to lead the three through a maze to a room where Miaka's shouts could be heard inside.

"The door's locked…" Nikyia stated plainly, trying the handle. "Want me to take care of it?"

"No, you might hurt the whole building. Nuriko?"

"Can do, sire." Nuriko aimed a punch right at the wall into the room. The punch left a giant imprint, but didn't break the wall.

"One more!" Nikyia shouted excitedly. All three hoped they weren't too late. The next punch reverberated around the hideout as the wall collapsed around where Nuriko's punch had connected. There sat Miaka, her clothes in a mess, but thankfully on her body. Nikyia sweatdropped with one look at Eiken. The easiest way to describe him was fat and ugly. 

"Miaka, did you find out who has the symbol of his body?"

Miaka shook her head and Nuriko sat down and grabbed Eiken's arm.

"Perhaps he needs a bit of pain himself to get him to tell us. May I?"

"Do."

Nuriko twisted his arm, and not in a figurative meaning, in attempt to get a name. It worked.

"It's Tasuki! Tasuki has the symbol on his body now please let me go!!!"

"What?" Nikyia's head shot up. _I feel a very strong life force nearby…_

Instantly, a strong wind blew in the room, bringing dust with it. When the dust begin to settle, Nikyia looked up slightly.

"Miaka?! Miaka?!" Miaka was no where to be seen.

"Who's that?!" Nuriko pointed. Another hole in the wall revealed a young man holding Miaka over his shoulder. His hair was bright orange and his face held a smirk.

"Well well Eiken. I leave you guys alone for a while and look what happens."

"Genrou…" Eiken hissed. 

"Uh oh…" Nuriko whispered. Knowing what he would see, his head turned towards Nikyia. The girl was standing shock still, eyes wide with a mix of memories and astonishment. 

"Genrou…" her mouth formed the word silently. 

"Nikyia! It's not the time to get sentimental! Miaka's in trouble!"

That did it. Nikyia snapped out of her trance like state.

"I'm not his wife!" she heard Miaka exclaim. Genrou glanced at them, still smirking.

"Well then I'll take her."

"No you won't!" Hotohori shouted, throwing himself at Genrou. In his hand he produced three cards and, with a quick chant, a spell, threw them at the approaching crowd. As the cards flew at them, in front of their eyes they transformed into large wolves with glowing eyes. Behind her, Nikyia sensed someone trying to go somewhere.

"Hold it right there, Kouji!" 

The bandit froze in midstep.

"You know where he's taking her, don't you?"

"Um…"

"You'll show me where he's taking her or you'll be food for those wolves too…"

"Right this way!"

Quickly, Kouji led Nikyia out of the hideout and further up the mountain until they reached a small house. Kouji knocked on the door.

"Knock knock who's there Kouji, Kouji who, Genrou's buddy that's who, oh come right in, thank you!" Kouji proceeded to push the door open. 

"Well I've never heard anyone do that by themselves before…now I know I've seen everything here…wait, I take that back…"

The two bandits had begun to do a weird sort of dance together in happiness.

"Now I've seen everything….Miaka!"

Nikyia caught sight of the girl sitting on the floor across from the dancing duo.

"Kouji!" Genrou shouted, catching sight of Nikyia as well. "Ya let someone follow ya!"

"Er…" Kouji sweatdropped. "She was gonna feed me to those wolves ya conjured back there if I didn't bring 'er."

"What'sa matter? Can't handle a girl, Kouji?"

"Nikyia!"

After a quick check to make sure Miaka was okay and Genrou hadn't hurt her…

(Nikyia: If you so much as touched her wrong I swear I'll…

Miaka: Relax Nikyia! I'm fine! Really!)

…the four sat down, and Kouji began to speak.

"The boss never stopped talking about you, even to the very last. He woulda been happy with you takin his place, but you were gone and Eiken saw his chance. Nobody wants to argue with him because he has the fan."

"But it's just a fan…" Nikyia spoke up. 

"Idiot," Genrou hissed. Nikyia glared. "The fan is made of solid iron, and can throw fire with an incantation."

Miaka was silent for a moment before she stood up.

"Alright then!"

"Alright what?" the other three said together.

"Genrou! Kouji! We'll help you get the job back from Eiken, and you can help us find Tasuki! It'll be fun! Let's go!"

Miaka dashed out of the room in an instant.

"Doesn't she know she's a hostage?"

"I don't think so…Hey! Whoa! What the hell d'ya think you're doing?!"

Nikyia had grabbed his chin and turned his head to face hers. For a moment, there was silence as Nikyia sat, looking into Genrou's eyes. Then she let go, and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I was just looking for a resemblance."

Genrou rubbed his chin.

"Resemblance to who?"

"My brother. You have the same name…"

"So?"

"My brother died two years ago with my family…" her voice whispered. Without waiting for a reply, she jumped to her feet and ran off after Miaka.

"Kouji?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let the guys capture anyone else. They picked too many weirdos…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On their way down to the hideout, Nikyia suddenly felt a weight on her head.

_Alright young lady, you've got some explaining to do…_

"What'd I do?" Nikyia shook her head to try and shake Arafae off. He only clung tighter.

_I flew all around this mountain looking for some sign of you or your friends and I come to find you climbing down with two young men from some secret house…_

"So your point is…?"

_I was ready to wring my feathers with worry of what your father would do to me if I lost you and I see you climbing down a mountain with two young men from a secret house! I'm not even going to ask what you were doing there but wait til peacock bangs hears about this. He leaves you alone for one hour and…_

"I didn't know birds could be perverse…" Nikyia muttered. Her hand went up to smack Arafae away. The hawk jumped over it and came to land on a nearby bush.

"Nikyia, come on! We have to go find Hotohori and Nuriko, then we can get the fan for Genrou and Kouji, and they'll help us find Tasuki!" Miaka called.

_Fan? Genrou and Kouji?_

Nikyia thumbed back at the approaching bandits.

"Miaka was kidnapped by the redhead and I made the other one take me to her. Dumb bird…"

Nikyia continued on while Arafae sat on the bush. Genrou and Kouji eventually reached it.

" 'Ey, Kouji?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or is that bird blushing?"


	9. In the Midst of Bandits Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 9 – In The Midst of Bandits Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shut up!" Genrou banged Miaka on the head as she cheered along with the other bandits outside the hideout.

"You're supposed to be on our side!" Kouji hissed. Genrou pulled out some more of the cards that had summoned the wolves from earlier. Miaka brought up the point.

"They're enchantments. Got 'em from a magician."

"Got as in stole?" Nikyia smirked.

"He gave 'em to me. Or else I wouldn't know how to use 'em. You write whatever you want on 'em and they appear when you call them."

Miaka took them to look. 

"Intriguing…" The flapping of wings told Nikyia to hold out her arm for a landing. Arafae alighted his post softly.

"Your pet?" Kouji poked the bird. 

_I'm not a pet… _Arafae hissed to Nikyia.

"He's not my pet. More of a guardian."

"Hah! You've got a bird for a guardian?" Genrou laughed. Then he realized Miaka still had the cards.

"Give those back!" he grabbed them from her. "We gotta figure out a way to get into the hide-ouT!!!" Genrou eeped as the edge of a sword entangled itself around his necklace, barely missing his throat.

"Alright you thief, where's Miaka?" Hotohori appeared from the bushes.

"Hotohori!" Nuriko was beating up Kouji a bush away. "Nuriko! You're alright!"

"Aren't we supposed to say that?" Nuriko blinked, stopping pummeling Kouji.

"Does it really matter? Oh! Nuriko! Wait til I tell you what Arafae was thinking!"

_Shut up!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the hide-out…

"So, where's this fan gonna be?" Nikyia poked her head around a corner, making sure no one was there. 

"With Eiken, o'course ya idiot…" Genrou hissed.

"Miaka, Nikyia, are you sure we can trust these bandits?"

"I'm sure Hotohori. Don't worry your head about it," Nikyia turned and grinned at Hotohori. Her face fell as a blur was racing towards them. "Hotohori! Look–"

"GAHHH!!!!" Hotohori shrieked as he found that bandit from earlier latched around his waist again.

"I finally found you!" he exclaimed happily, hearts in his eyes.

"–out…" Nikyia finished. 

"C'mon guys, gimme a hand please?" Hotohori whined, very un-emperor-like. 

"There they are!" A crowd of bandits began forming at the side of the hall.

_This can't be good…_ Arafae muttered.

"I concur…" Nikyia backed up to join Nuriko and Hotohori.

"I'll take care of this…" Genrou took out one of his cards. "Ghost wolves appear!" The card was thrown at the group. With a pop…a chocolate cake fell to the ground.

"Uh….try again. Canine demons come!" Genrou threw the rest of his cards. Numerous food items popped into existence.

"Someone was hungry…" Nikyia sweatdropped.

"Miaka!" Nuriko scolded.

"Ehehe…"

"REKKA SHINEN!"

A blast of fire shot at Genrou and Kouji. Arafae jumped into the air as Nikyia jumped in their way.

"What the hell?!" Genrou and Kouji stared in amazement and the fire burned around the girl then vanished. It seemed as if the fire hadn't hurt her at all. Nikyia smirked.

"Not bad, Eiken."

The fat bandit stood in front of the group of bandits, gripping the fan tightly.

"Now's my chance…" Nikyia heard someone say behind her. A blur of brown shot past her.

"Miaka! No!"

Before anyone could react, Miaka was latched onto the fan, tugging with all her might.

"Give it back! It's not yours! It's Genrou's by right!"

"Miaka! Get away!"

Moving rather fast for a fat bandit, Eiken tightly gripped Miaka by the neck.

"Move and the little mouse gets it…" he grinned.

"Idiot…" Nikyia hissed, her teeth and hand clenched. Her symbol fared to light on her forehead.

"Nikyia, don't attack…You'll hurt Miaka too…" Nuriko gripped her shoulder tightly.

"You think I don't know that?"

"You…" Miaka forced out. Her voice trembled slightly. "All of you…how can you just stand there knowing that your old boss's replacement should be someone else who would be much better? You're all just afraid…afraid of a fan!"

"You should be ashamed!"

Nuriko and Nikyia looked over their shoulders. Appearing from the darkness was a glowing red symbol…and Tamahome! Not giving Eiken a chance to attack, Tamahome sent a punch into the bandit's face. Miaka dropped to the ground and scrambled over towards her friends. 

"Tamahome…you came back…" Miaka whispered. Nikyia's eyes narrowed.

"Something's not right with this…"

Moments later, Eiken, along with some other bandits, laid in a pile after a Tamahome-style whooping. Miaka jumped to her feet and ran to embrace him.

"Miaka…" Tamahome faded away with the whisper of his love's name. One of Genrou's cards fell to the ground. On it was written Tamahome's name. Carefully, Miaka picked up the card and wept.

"Well…at least she did one thing right…" Nikyia smiled lightly. "What a goof…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean Tasuki's dead?!" Nikyia shouted.

"I told ya. Tasuki was the name of the old boss, and ya know the old boss is dead." 

"But that means…I won't be able to summon Suzaku…" Miaka whispered.

"I'll see what my father can do…later though." Nikyia rested a hand on Miaka's shoulder. Miaka looked close to tears again.

"Hey, Genrou. You wanna go down to his grave? I know ya wanna see him one last time?" Kouji spoke up.

"Yeah." Genrou smiled at his friend. 

A group of the bandits headed down the mountain, Miaka, Nuriko, and Hotohori with them. Nikyia paused for a moment.

"_No…this can't be right…Father would never let one of his seishi die before being found. Never. It's not right_," Nikyia thought to herself. 

"Nikyia! Come on!" Nuriko called, part of the way down the mountain.

"Oh! Coming!" Nikyia dashed down to join them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the tomb…

"We were too late…" Miaka sobbed quietly. "I'll never be able to summon Suzaku…and Tamahome will never come back…"

"Calm down Miaka…It will be alright. I know it will…"

"Can seishi be born again after one dies Nikyia?!" Miaka suddenly jumped.

"Uh…I…don't think so…No idea…"

"Oh…"

"Besides, if Tasuki was, he'd be a baby."

"Oh! I heard a rumor. Don't know if it's true though…Might help you…" a bandit spoke up.

"What is it?" The Suzaku group looked towards the speaker.

"I heard of a woman in the city near here who can bring the dead back to life. Just a rumor though."

"We're going!" Miaka exclaimed.

"It's just a rumor Miaka…" Hotohori reminded her.

"I know, but if there's any chance that the rumor could be true, it's better than not trying at all! We'll leave tomorrow! But…before then…" Miaka pulled out a bowl from her pocket. "One bowl of rice! To go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night….

_I'm too tired for this…_ Arafae groaned, curling up in his own wings. 

"Up, you," Suzaku ordered, appearing in front of them both. 

"Father, I'm glad you called me back. I have something I–"

"I know." Suzaku raised his hand to quiet his daughter. "About Tasuki. You're certainly right that I would never let one of my chosen die before being found. Tasuki is another bandit."

"I guessed as much. Which one?"

Suzaku shook his head. 

"I can't tell you, I'm afraid. And you also won't be able to force him to go with you. It will be up to him to go with you when he desires to."

"But if he can't find us…"

"He will. I will guide him to you. I think you'll be rather pleased with his one, Arafae."

Nikyia paused for a moment.

"It's Tasuki or Kouji isn't it?"

Arafae blushed again.

_You two aren't going to let me live that down will you?_

"Nope," God and daughter said together. 

"Nikyia, you go get your rest. I assure you, you'll need it for your journey tomorrow. In the village you're going to, you'll find the next seishi, and someone else. A small surprise."

Before she could ask what he meant, Nikyia found herself in her bed, wide awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day…

"Thanks for everything Genrou! Kouji!" Miaka waved as she led her horse away. The bandits had found Red Wing grazing on a nearby plateau. 

"I'll be with you in a moment Miaka!" Nikyia called after her. Miaka paused for a second then continued on with Hotohori and Nuriko. She turned towards Genrou.

"Well…Genrou…thank you for your hospitality. I didn't expect to see such kindness in thieves."

"Hell, y'all got me back as the boss. I owed it to ya. Don't expect the same treatment if ya come here again."

"I doubt that…" Nikyia smirked. "I hope you make up your mind to join us soon…Tasuki."

Genrou froze.

"Yah!" Nikyia kicked Red Wing. The horse bolted off to join the others.

"How'd she know?" Kouji leaned over and whispered to Genrou.

"There's a lot of things I'm curious about with her…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA: Little characters be mine own. Next chapter, beware of plot twists! A number of things you will not expect shall come! MWAHAHAHA!! 


	10. Secrets of Herself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 10 – Secrets of Herself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A short trip later…

"Looks like a ghost town…" Nikyia dismounted Red Wing upon entering the city gates. This new city was seemingly empty.

"Yeah…It's–" Miaka was cut off as she felt herself collide with something. Hotohori, Nuriko, and Nikyia looked to see Miaka and some other woman on the ground. Before any of them could move to help Miaka up, she was checking to make sure the woman was…really a woman…

"I'm so sorry…" Nuriko apologized for Miaka while Nikyia smacked her a good one.

"Ow! I just get fooled so much in this world sex-wise…" Miaka whined.

"Well when it's obvious, there's no need!"

"Never know…" 

"Miss Shouka!"

A man was running towards them.

"Yes?" the woman turned towards the man.

"You have to come…quickly!"

Shouka excused herself and began to walk away. She was limping slightly. Nikyia smirked.

"Miaka…I believe I have a way for you to make up for what you did…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miaka was stumbling more than usual when she arrived at the house. Shouka wasn't very light it seemed. Nuriko and Nikyia were giggling. Inside, a girl laid on the bed, still.

"She just passed on. I came to find you as soon as I could."

"It's alright now. I'll take care of her."

Shouka kneeled next to the bed and kissed the girl. When she moved away, the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom? Dad?" The girl looked at her parents. Her mother was crying, and the man who came to get them was smiling.

"What's going on here?" Nikyia turned towards a second man.

"For months, we've been plagued by a mysterious illness. We call it the Shakonki illness."

"What's the process of it?" 

"It starts out with a painful fever, causes blindness, weakness, and eventually death. Thank goodness we have Miss Shouka to revive our children, but only after they have passed on."

Miaka gasped happily.

"Miss Shouka! You have to come with us!" Miaka practically tackled her.

"W-what?"

"We have someone who's dead that needs to be revived as soon as possible!"

"I see…but I can't leave this town. I have people here who need me."

"I'm sure we can bring him here then," Nikyia grinned. "We'll be back as soon as possible!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was setting as the four began their trek back towards the bandits. Nikyia swore that she'd bring Genrou with them next time. They'd be going back their for the next seishi anyway.

"Do you think Miss Shouka could be the next seishi?" Miaka asked Nikyia.

"No. I couldn't sense it."

"I don't remember this place…" Hotohori spoke up. The sun was gone, and the group was in the midst of a graveyard. Nikyia froze.

"There's something not right here…"

"AIII!"

Gray hands were gripping Nuriko's horse and pulling it, and Nuriko, into the ground.

"Nuriko!"

Nuriko managed to jump off the horse before it vanished under the moist dirt. Skeletons began to pop up from the ground like weeds, grumbling and moaning about eating them all. Simultaneously, Hotohori and Miaka's horse and Red Wing began to be pulled into the ground as well. Nikyia fell from Red Wing and landed on the grasping hands. Red Wing dashed away but the hands began to grab at Nikyia. Hotohori was slashing through as many as he could while defending Miaka. Nikyia jumped to her feet but found herself withstrained by underground and above ground skeletons. 

"Nikyia!!" Nuriko shouted. He ran at them, but found himself surrounded by the demons as well.

_I can't get out…too strong…_ Nikyia clenched her fists and teeth tightly, eyes closed, struggling against the creatures. _Suzaku…father…give me strength….Father save me!_

Suddenly, they were gone. The clawing of the skeletons vanished from her skin, as did the feeling of ground beneath her feet. Her eyes opened slowly. The skeletons, Hotohori, Miaka, and Nuriko were staring up at her. Up… the ground was ten feet away from her feet. Flashes of red tinged her peripheral vision. Nikyia had wings. 

"REKKA SHINEN!"

A blast of fire disintegrated a group of skeletons nearby Hotohori.

"Genrou!" 

On a small plateau stood the red headed bandit.

"I figured you'd run into trouble. Get down!"

The three land-bound dropped to the ground.

"REKKA SHINEN!"

The fire from the fan blasted across the cemetery, destroying the rest of the skeletons. Genrou hopped down from the plateau.

"Thought you guys would like my assistance, seeing none of ya can throw fire."

Genrou soon regretted that as a blast of fire just barely missed his head.

"Who did that?!" he looked up in time to see Nikyia lowering herself to the ground with her wings. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the two red phoenix wings rolled up and vanished under her shirt, leaving only two small holes in the back.

"What the hell are you?" Genrou muttered, giving her a weird look.

"She's Suzaku's daughter!" Miaka exclaimed cheerfully. Genrou's eyes practically popped out of his face.

"Glad you decided to join us Tasuki." 

Hotohori, Nuriko, and Miaka stared again.

"But you said Tasuki was the boss!" Miaka accused. Genrou grinned and pulled down his sleeve.

"Idiot. I'm Tasuki." His symbol blared on his arm, just below the wrist. "How she figured out it was me I'm still lost."

"I bet Suzaku told you!" Miaka looked at Nikyia hopefully.

"Not specifically. He just said Arafae would be pleased with him and I guessed."

_You be quiet…_ Arafae soared down from a branch on a nearby tree. _Let's just go back to the city and find the next seishi._

Nikyia gave her idea to the others, and naturally, they agreed. It wasn't a long walk back to the city, thankfully, and their horses were there waiting for them, minus Nuriko's. Red Wing was nuzzling the horse Hotohori had been using, Chichiri's original one. Arafae landed on Red Wing and whacked her nose.

_You stop getting all lovey-dovey with peacock bang's horse, you._

"Jealous Arafae?" Nikyia smirked.

_What?! No way!_

"Yeah, right. I bet you've got a nice girlhawk back home just waiting for you."

_Impertinent child… _

"C'mon Nikyia! We're going to Miss Shouka's house!"

"Coming."

Something moved in the corner of Nikyia's eye. Her head jerked around in time to see a door opening to a nearby house. A young woman, about mid-thirties, stepped out of the door. For a moment, her eyes met with Nikyia's. 

"Nikyia?" the woman whispered. Her voice was soft, almost as if she was nervous.

"Do I know you?" Nikyia's eyes narrowed as the woman began to near her. Her hair was a soft blonde color and her eyes held a familiar sparkle in them. She stopped right in front of Nikyia. The woman was just slightly taller than her. She rested a hand on Nikyia's shoulder.

"Nikyia…my baby…you've finally come home…"

Nikyia suddenly felt her heart stop beating for a moment. All she could do was stare, wide-eyed, at the woman. 

"M-mom?"

Nikyia was oblivious of Miaka, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Hotohori looking between her and the woman.

"Your father told me you were coming…I've…been waiting for so long…" Nikyia found herself wrapped in her mother's arms.

"Mother? I…I never thought…" 

"He wanted you to be surprised…that your real mother was here. Come inside. I want to look at you better."

"A-alright…hold on…" Nikyia moved her mother's arms from her shoulders and walked over to her friends. Her legs were shaking with each step.

"Nikyia?" Miaka whispered.

"You all go on to Shouka's house. I need to stay here for a while."

Hotohori smiled.

"Alright. We'll keep an eye out for the next seishi." 

"You're officially weird," Tasuki smirked before turning to go with the others. Nikyia watched until they were well on their way before turning back. 

"Inside, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside…

"You look just like your father…Come here Arafae," Nikyia's mother smiled, taking a seat. 

"I'm told that…" Nikyia said, watching as Arafae flew over to her mother and settled on a perch beside the chair. 

"So tell me, how are things going on the search for the seishi?"

"We've got two more to find. Don't know how Seiryuu is doing."

"Don't worry about that bully. He's all talk. I heard about how you shot him with an arrow. I wish I could have seen it. He must have been fuming."

"He was…Suzaku this is odd. I'm so confused now…"

"About your past?" her mother smiled. "I'll explain everything. Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks. I want to hear everything first."

"Alright. Arafae, you keep quiet while I'm telling her."

_Spoilsport._

Nikyia's mother began.

"When I was seventeen, many men were after my hand in marriage, but my oddest suitor was a strange young man who never told me his name. However, he was the one I loved most. I was startled to find out that he was really the god Suzaku."

"I can only imagine," Nikyia listened intently.

"Your father had to get back to being a god up in heaven, so he left, but not before telling me that he truly loved me, and that I would be the one to give him a child. Sure enough, nine months later, you came. Only three days after, though, your father came back. He told me that there was a problem, that Seiryuu was hunting for you, and he had to take you to another world. I protested, but he told me it was for your own safety. You were gone the next day. Your father still came to see me, whenever he could. Then, four years ago, imagine my surprise when he told me you were back. I couldn't wait to see you. You're all grown up now. So beautiful. I'm sure the young men love you."

_Hah! _

"Shut it bird!"

Arafae was flying around the room seconds later, his tail feathers on fire.

"What was that about?" Nikyia's mother inquired.

"Nothing…"

_Nikyia has a lover!_

"I think roast chicken would be lovely for dinner…" Nikyia glared at the hawk. Arafae shut up.

"Really? One of your father's chosen I hope. That young brown haired man that was with you earlier?"

"N-no. That's Hotohori. He's our emperor. Chichiri's back home in his place."

"Ah. The mage."

Nikyia blinked.

"How…?"

Her mother laughed.

"Your father told me their names and powers, just not what they looked like. Don't worry, he approves of your choice."

"I know."

_He has peacock bangs._

"You know, it can't be good for Arafae to undergo such heat…" both women watched the flaming bird soar around the room.

"Blasted thing deserves it…"

"Well…" there was an awkward silence for a moment. "Nikyia, stay here tonight. Tomorrow, you can join your friends. I want to know everything that's happened to you since you came here." 

"That's fine for me…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day came all too quickly as Nikyia and her mother talked the night away, about her travels, Chichiri, the seishi, Suzaku, anything at all. The sun was just about to rise when Nikyia finally fell asleep at the table.

"Nikyia…Nikyia dear, wake up."

Nikyia's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her mother was bent over her, softly shaking her.

"I'm up, I'm up…"

"Nuriko's here. He came to get you. He says something's wrong with Miaka."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's the problem?" Nikyia asked, sitting herself down at the table in front of Nuriko.

"Miaka's sick. She's gotten the Shakonki disease. Already she's losing her eyesight. We've found a healer just outside the village. Dirty old man refuses to heal her. She's at Shouka's house now. I came to get you."

"Alright." Nikyia sighed and turned to her mother. "I'm sorry, Mom. I need to be with Miaka now."

"I understand." Nikyia's mother smiled at her. "After you leave, don't bother with coming back. I'll be joining your father in his realm once the door closes."

Nikyia paused.

"What do you mean?" A look of worry shot across your face. 

"It's nothing for you to worry about darling. Your father and I have planned this for a long time, since you arrived here four years ago. I would see you once in life then forever in immortality."

"So you're just going to die as soon as I leave?"

"Basically, but no body. You go now. Miaka needs you. I'll see you soon darling!"

"C'mon, Nikyia," Nuriko tugged Nikyia's arm, pulling her to the floor.

"Nuriko, I can walk…"

Nuriko looked down at the girl.

"Um…sorry."

Nikyia picked herself up from the floor.

"Bye…Mom…" Casting one last look back, Nikyia followed Nuriko out the door and waited for Arafae to land on her shoulder before closing it behind her. She paused for a moment without moving her hand from the door, then pushed it open quickly. The house was empty, except for a few vanishing sparkles of red floating through the air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA: Raise yer hand if you saw that coming! looks at raised hands You've read this before! Hands down! one hands stays up I know I haven't done the disclaimer yet! I own Nikyia, her late family, Jaden, Arafae, and NOW her MOTHER! =D Whoo. Yes, you'll see her later. Few more chapters.


	11. Untranslatable Dreams

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 11 – Untranslatable Dreams

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm back!" Nuriko burst into the room, Nikyia right behind her. Miaka lay on a bed in Shouka's house, surrounded by Shouka, Tasuki and Hotohori.

"So what's going on here?" Nikyia joined the group.

"She's already lost her eyesight, her fever's increasing, and she can't move some of her limbs," Hotohori replied

"And no one will heal her?"  
"No one can. Except maybe that dirty old man who cares for cats but not humans…"

"There is one other way, you know…" Shouka's voice was quiet. 

"But can we afford it? Can we really kill Miaka?"

"Many people prefer to. A few moments of pain in death then to be revived is much less than waiting for it to come from the disease."

"But we can't kill her!"

"Its alright…" Miaka's small voice said from her bed. "It will be easier for us that way…I've still got two other seishi to find. 

There was silence for a moment as the others exchanged glances. Hotohori's face proved he was deep in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"Everyone…please leave the room."

"Hotohori?"

His voice was shaking as he said his next words.

"I'm going to kill her."

Shock danced over the others faces, minus Shouka. It seemed she had figured this would happen. One by one, Nuriko, Tasuki and Shouka left the room. Nikyia hesitated, looking back at him, drawing his sword, and Miaka, lying peacefully on the bed. Nikyia rested a hand on Hotohori's shoulder. He jumped slightly.

"Nikyia?" he whispered.

"Do what's right Hotohori…" she patted his shoulder once, smiling up at him, and left. Moments after the door closed, the sound of Hotohori's sword piercing the bed, hit their ears, although rather softly.

"I don't fuckin believe it!" Tasuki shouted. It seemed he had already become used to Miaka as Nikyia looked inside. 

"Good. You shouldn't." She pushed the door open to reveal Hotohori embracing Miaka, his sword imbedded just next to her on the bed.

"Those two a couple or somethin?" Tasuki muttered.

Nikyia cleared her throat, ignoring Tasuki.

"Hoto-san…You said you went to a doctor outside the village, right?"  
"And the jerk wouldn't do a thing!"

"And he stole my fish! But since it was for his cat I kinda have to forgive him…"

"Always thinking about food…Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki. Go back and try and persuade him again. Promise him anything if he'll only come look at Miaka! Do whatever it takes to get him down here!"

"And what about you?"

"I'll stay here and take care of Miaka. If anything happens, I'll come find you."

"But– " Nuriko clapped a hand over Tasuki's mouth and proceeded to drag him out the door. "You've got no reason arguing against her, not that you had a chance of winning."

Nikyia shook her head as Miaka blinked innocently.

"Why do I wish I could have seen that?"

Nikyia smiled. "I'll have them do a dramatization of it when you're better. For now, you get some sleep."

"Yes, it should null the pain a bit, sleeping," Shouka nodded in approval. "You seem tired yourself."

Nikyia tried to stifle a yawn and failed.

"Well, I did sleep all day today and stayed up all night talking with my mother…"

"Your mother lives here? In this village?"

Nikyia nodded. Sleep was becoming unavoidable. Shouka pulled up a chair just in time for the red-haired girl to collapse into a deep sleep in it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikyia's eyes opened to her standing in a dark alley. Somehow the ivory-handled knife had found it's way to her hand. Looking around, she recognized the buildings not as ones from Ancient China, but from an unfamiliar city, certainly a big one. Slowly, robotically, she began to walk forwards, towards a single, small glowing light. As she walked, the buildings around her changed. They shrunk as the light grew, until she found herself standing in the middle of the palace gardens. However, the gardens were different. The flowers were all dead, as were the numerous soldiers that littered the ground around them. Nikyia looked back into the alleyway she had come from, then towards the palace. It was burning, but there were no screams. Frightened, she took a single step forward. A warmth swarmed around her foot, and instinctively she looked down. Blood was swirling into the hole made in the ground by her footstep. And from the blood sprouted emerald green grass. Another step, to the same effect. Wherever blood had spilled, grass, trees and flowers were growing, more beautiful than any found in Konan. In a few moments time, the soldiers had vanished beneath the soil and the gardens were whole again. Except for one area. Curiosity pulled her forward. Her hand shot up to her mouth to hold back a scream. In the area where nothing grew lay Miaka. As Nikyia's eyes trailed the circle, she found all her friends: Nuriko, Hotohori, Tamahome, Tasuki…Chichiri. All lying there, bleeding…whispering something. Her name. They were calling for her. She had to help them. But before she could move another step, a sharp, distant, cold laughter filled her ears, echoing in her mind. Her forehead was pulsating, it was going to split open. She was going to die with them. She was going-

__

NIKYIA!!

Nikyia's eyes snapped open. Arafae sat on her shoulder, and she could feel her face dripping with sweat.

"Ar-arafae?" Her voice was shaking as badly as she was.

__

You were having a nightmare, a particularly bad one it seems…

Nikyia brought her hand up to her head.

__

A dream…it was just a dream…  
"Miaka?" 

Miaka was standing up, trying to find her way around the room.

"Miss Shouka…Miss Shouka where are you? And where do you keep your food?" 

Nikyia laughed lightly and shook her head. 

"Shouka-?" Nikyia blinked. The woman was sitting in a corner of the room, trembling violently.

"Keep-keep back! Both of you!!" Shouka called quietly. 

Instinctively, Nikyia reached out and grabbed Miaka protectively.

"Nikyia? What's going on?" 

__

Lucky she can't see this…Arafae was ruffling his feathers nervously. _Nikyia, I'm sensing the strong presence of a demon! _

"Miaka!" The door burst open to reveal Hotohori, sword at the ready. 

"Hotohori?"

"Both of you get away!! Shouka's been dead for a year!!"

His words took the breath out of Nikyia. Shouka, the kind healer woman, dead? A strong hand gripping her head and Miaka's brought her back to reality.

"Good guess, but too late. These two will taste delicious."

__

This….isn't good…. Nikyia's eyes clenched tight as Miaka squirmed_  
NO KIDDING!!_

YOU'RE NO HELP BIRD!!

"STOP!"

All sound in the room stopped except for heavy, unfamiliar footsteps and Shouka's breath on Nikyia's neck. Slowly her eyes opened. In the room now stood Tasuki, Nuriko and an extremely tall man.

"Shouka…" His eyes were serious as he spoke, fists clenched tight.

"Ju-an…" 

Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tasuki did a double take. Nikyia was left clueless.

"I missed something…" she whispered to the hovering bird as Shouka's transformed hand left her head. 

"You've been spreading this plague, haven't you?" Ju-an's voice never wavered from the tone he had used when he first entered the room. "You've become a monster-"

The last word was drowned out by a shriek from Tasuki and Nuriko and the slamming of a window.

"What the hell is going on?!" Nikyia shouted.

"How DARE you accuse me of being a monster!" Shouka seemed to be turning more demonic by the moment. "When I got the plague a year ago, you never came!! I waited…and I suffered, because I thought you would come. But you didn't! And now you dare to call me a monster! After these girls die you will too!"

Silence rebounded off the walls as these words echoed in Nikyia's mind. 

__

Could they…these two…were they…??

"Tasuki!"

"Right!"

Hotohori and Tasuki lunged forwards, tessen and sword ready to attack.

"STOP!"

"NO!" 

Nikyia and Miaka shouted together. Miaka went so far as to jump in front of Shouka. Miaka looked back at her older friend, as if requesting permission to speak. Nikyia nodded.

"You can't kill her! I'm not sure if I'm entirely right in saying this but…you loved him, didn't you?" Miaka looked back at Shouka. The demon's eyes were wide. "You died without seeing him again, and you were hurt…betrayed, sad! But you can't hurt someone because of sadness!"

Miaka's words were touching, and, it seemed, dead on. In front of their eyes Shouka's skin smoothed, and the demon marks vanished. She fell to her knees. Only Nikyia noticed the grotesque motions from Shouka's back.

"She's right…Ju-an…I was waiting for you…please…help…me…"

"LOOK OU-"

The words were interrupted as a giant being, the true demon, erupted from Shouka's back. Without a seconds notice, Nikyia wings had spread and carried her away from the demon. Miaka was not so lucky. Tentacles caught her up and lifted her into the air. 

__

IT'S HIM! Arafae's voice echoed in her ears. _THE SIXTH SEISHI! I feel it now!_

"Ju-an, you can't let Miaka die! You can destroy this monster!!"

More tentacles shot out, grasping Nuriko, Tasuki, and Hotohori. Miaka was inches away from being cut in two by the demon's teeth.

"Mitsukake, the healer! Protect your priestess!!"

Nikyia's words were drowned out to the other seishi, Shouka, and Miaka. Ju-an's eyes widened as her words sunk in. The priestess of Suzaku, the seishi sent to protect her. Ju-an lowered his eyes and began to untie a bandage from his hand. Shouka smiled softly as he did so.

"Thank you Miaka…everything is going to be right." A green light began to circle Ju-an's palm. 

"Goodbye…Shouka…" Nikyia whispered from her place above the bed. The green light shot at Shouka and the Shakonki demon. The demon vanished, and Miaka was lowered to the ground. Hotohori managed to catch her. Unfortunately, Nikyia was less lucky as the house, and the bed under her vanished.

__

WAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!! Arafae was squealing with laughter as Nikyia "Yiped" before falling the few feet to the ground.

"The house was an illusion…" Tasuki stated obviously. The ground was littered with skeletons and townsfolk.

"The plague's over…" Nikyia whispered, pulling herself to her feet.

"I still can't see!!" Miaka whined. Nikyia chuckled and looked towards Ju-an.

"I'll take care of her." The red symbol of "sorrow" was already glowing on the palm of his hand as he knelt to heal her. Miaka quite loudly noted this fact for everyone as her eyesight returned.

__

One more to go Father. Mitsukake is here… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA: not many plot twists here. Ah, well. There be a whopper next chapter! Read on! Read on! No sue! No sue! I don't own any original FY characters, ya know.


	12. Lifes Road Turns

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 12 – Life's Road Turns

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few nights later Nikyia was lying awake in bed. Her dream from before had started reoccurring, and now, many a night, she lay in bed, wondering what it could mean. The devastation, the earth regenerating from fallen blood of soldiers, her friends, the cold high laughter, the piercing pain…the big city she had begun in, all of it made no sense whatsoever.

__

Nikyia, you KNOW your father told you to sleep! When was the last time you closed your eyes?

The girl sighed.

"I just can't sleep Arafae…" she whispered, forgetting she and Arafae could speak mind to mind. "Not with this dream. I can't go to sleep until I find out what it means."

Arafae whapped her with a wing.

__

Don't you know anything? If you can't figure out a dream, then you keep watching it! You haven't seen anything until you know you've seen it all!

"Mockingbirds dream?"

Arafae paused for a moment, then whapped her again.

__

You know I hate that!

"Then stop mocking me so much."

__

I'm not trying to mock you I'm trying to teach you a lesson, but you–

Nikyia raised her hand to quiet the bird.

"Do you hear that?"

__

Hear what?

"Is that a flute?" Miaka rubbed her eyes sleepily. 

"Why would someone be playing a flute at this time of night?"  
_Same reason one would be studying at this time of night._

"Miaka…"

"What?….Hey, it stopped."

Miaka was right. The flute had stopped. 

"Miaka…forget the studying for now. Get some sleep before we set off."

__

You should do the same, nestling.

"You know I hate that…"

__

Then grow up.

Nikyia shot one last glare at the chuckling hawk before lying down and closing her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day's ride brought them to Tamahome's village. Nuriko and Miaka rushed to see his family again while Mitsukake was dragged by Miaka to heal Tamahome's father, and Hotohori gazed in stunned amazement at how poorly some were living in his kingdom. Nikyia heard him muttering something about needing to "change things." Chuei, Tamahome's first brother, had caught some fish for dinner, and all were finally preparing for sleep. Nuriko sprang up and slammed shut the window.

"Are bats dangerous?" Miaka asked. Nikyia supposed that had been why the window had been suddenly shut.

"No, unless they're vampire bats. Then they fly into your room at night and suck your blood until you're nothing but a dried corpse in the morning," Nikyia grinned evilly as Miaka squealed and dove under her sheet.

"Nikyia, that wasn't nice…" Hotohori scolded.

"Nuriko's not arguing."

Certainly not. Nuriko was rolling on the ground with laughter at the trembling lump that was Miaka.

"Miaka, ya big baby. Bats aren't dangerous at all. Vampire bats only go for cows or other large farm animals, and they can't drink everything they've got. Most bats eat insects or fruit and the only reason they'd attack a human is because it flies into one accidentally. And since they use ultrasonic signals only they can hear, they can tell what's near them by the echo. As long as they're not rabid we're fine."

Miaka had just poked her head out of the sheets when Nuriko added the "rabid" bit. Once again the trembling mass that was Miaka…trembled. Even Arafae chuckled.

"Night, guys, Miaka."

"G'night." (Mitsukake)

"Good night." (Nuriko)

"Sleep well." (Hotohori)

"N-N-night!" (Who else?)

"Zzzzz…" (That was Tasuki.)

"Mreow!" (One guess folks.)

A few hours later, the sound of the flute pulled Nikyia back into the conscious land. Miaka was standing in the doorway.

"Mi-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

A horde of bats swarmed around the priestess, biting at her pajamas. Before Nikyia could react, Miaka was running, numerous bats right behind her.

"Everyone!! Get up!! Miaka's being attacked!!" Nikyia shouted before bolting out the door after her friend. Hotohori and Tasuki were up and behind her in seconds. _This isn't right….Nuriko said bats don't attack people, so what's going on?!_

Bats were starting to swarm around her as well, but they were quickly taken care of. Miaka led Hotohori, Tasuki, and Nikyia on a chase out of the city and partly into the forest before finally falling. The bats were merciless in their attack, even turning on the others, until…

"The flute!"

The music of the flute pierced the air, silencing Miaka's shouts and….sending the bats flying into trees and to their own demise. A shadow slowly emerged from the morning fog, a flute at his lips. 

"You!!" a voice from above shot, most likely directed at the boy. His song intensified, and the man, dressed in Kutou rags, screamed. Suddenly, all sound stopped. The man let out a light laugh before falling off his branch onto the ground, not unlike the bats had. 

"What-?"

"I channeled my life force into him through my flute…you're alright now…" the boy was barely able to say before his knees collapsed under him and he fell to the ground.

"Hey, you al–"

"A symbol!!"

Miaka forced out the words before Nikyia had the chance. Sure enough, on the boy's side was a red symbol.

"I'm called Chiriko…" the boy managed to say despite his weakness. "My village was burned a day ago…I was the only survivor."

"Oh you poor thing…" Nikyia's hand went up to her mouth, partly for Chiriko, partly from the memory of Chichiri's story…the flood, the treachery…being so long away from him…

"Nikyia…your eye is leaking…" Miaka sweatdropped as Nikyia blushed. Hotohori and Tasuki helped Chiriko to his feet and began to lead him back to Tamahome's house. Miaka looked up at her red-haired friend.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?"

Nikyia sighed, and nodded.

"But I can't complain…I mean, after Tamahome…" a smile curled on her lips. "But we've found the seventh seishi. We can go home and get Tamahome, summon my father and everything will be just…" Here, Nikyia paused. "Wait a minute…" she sweatdropped. "How'd you know about-"

Miaka winked.

"I've got my secrets."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was a long, patient journey back to the capitol. Poor Nikyia kept having to be reminded by Nuriko to "Slow the heck down for Suzaku's sake!!"

"What's she so anxious about?" Tasuki cocked an eyebrow in question. Arafae chuckled to himself.

__

If only he knew…

I could tell him a few things about YOU, hentai bird.

The hawk went silent once again.

Light chatter skimmed over Nikyia's head as they traveled. So many questions took their place. Was he okay? Had the advisors found him out? Had KUTOU found him out?! Red Wing shook her head, letting her rider know she was pulling too hard on the reins.

"Oops. Sorry Wing…"

"Nikyia, just relax. We'll be there soon."

As the words passed out of Nuriko's mouth, the posse came across the top of the hill, and Konan's capitol came into full view. Before Nikyia had a chance to smile at the sight of the city in good condition, Nuriko's horse took off in full speed.

"Last one there's a spoiled Nikuman!"

"Hey!" Nikyia laughed as Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko's horses took off after Nuriko. Red Wing followed them quickly, Hotohori and Miaka bringing up the rear. They had all barely reached the courtyard and dismounted when they were greeted by…

"What the hell?! Izzat a squirrel?!"

"Welcome back everybody no da!!"

Miaka watched as Nikyia's eyes lit up at the pint-sized monk who had just appeared. Nuriko shook his head.

"That's Chichiri, another seishi. And he hasn't changed a bit."

"Where'd Hotohori ditch off to?" Tasuki's words made the others realize his highness had vanished. That was when Nikyia realized, Tasuki, Chiriko, and Mitsukake didn't exactly know his highness was his highness.

"Don't you guys get it yet?! Hotohori is-" 

Nuriko was once again cut off by the appearance of the emperor himself.

"Please, Nuriko. It isn't necessary…"

"Your highness, the kingdom rejoices at your safe return no da!" Chichiri greeted cheerfully, but Nikyia's street-trained ear detected something wrong with his voice. Hotohori invited everyone to go inside for lunch. Chichiri and Nikyia watched as the other seishi followed, half of them in shock. 

"Chichiri-"

"Nikyia…we need to talk."

Nikyia paused. There was certainly a change in his voice as he removed his mask. 

"We need some place a bit more private. There are too many guards around here." Worry flooded Nikyia's mind as she followed him into the royal gardens. She failed to notice Arafae flying behind her the entire way. 

"Chichiri, is…something wrong?" 

"Nikyia…" Chichiri paused. "I don't think we should be in love anymore."

Even the crickets stopped. 

"W-what?" Nikyia was finally able to choke out. 

__

Oh gods… Arafae thought to himself, listening nearby.

"I…I read through some of the scrolls kept about the past summonings of the gods…After the ceremony has been performed, the god's child joins his…or her…father in his realm. After we get Tamahome from Kutou, we're never going to see each other again. And…besides that…I'm….I'm just a mortal man. You're a goddess…demi-goddess…And then the fact I'm a monk. I'm not even supposed to think about women…I mean…What I'm saying is-"

"That because of what we are we can't be together?" Nikyia choked. Tears had started streaming down her face. 

"Nikyia-"

"You mean that I can't choose my own fate to stay here?!"

"Nikyia, listen to me!"

"Don't you think I've suffered enough in my life by losing two families?! By losing Genrou?!"

"Gods bless it Nikyia why do you have to turn so stubborn at a time like this! This was bound to happen!"

"No…it wasn't…anything could have happened…but it's too late for that isn't it?" Without another word, Nikyia turned and ran off.

"Nikyia!"

__

Save your breath, peacock-boy. 

"I don't need your criticism…"

__

You're right…I just hope the Phoenix lord can find it in his heart to forgive you for this. Just wait until after the summoning. Arafae shot a last glare at the blue haired monk before turning to go comfort his fiery young charge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA: So, tell me…How many of you were expecting that, eh? cackles the cackle she stole from Tomo and more evil plot twists are planned for the next chapters…as long as those lovely reviews keep coming in. innocent whistle and dashes off


	13. Goodbye and Goodnight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 13 – Goodbye and Goodnight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arafae's wing rested on Nikyia's back as she sat sobbing in her room. She had already been crying for three hours straight, with no sign of stopping.

__

Nikyia…I wish there was something I could do to help…

For once the hawk was showing genuine pity for the girl. She still said nothing. Her breath was still shaky from so much crying. Luckily, no one had come to see why she wasn't at dinner. Arafae couldn't help but wonder what that cursed monk had told them. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so much anger towards one single person. 

"Why….did father do this to me?" her voice caught as she tried to speak. 

__

I just don't understand it…Your father's supposed to be the god of love. He would never let you be hurt. Not like this. Trust me, it was all Peacock-bang's fault.

Unfortunately, his words didn't work. She only started sobbing harder. A glow of red surrounded her, and she collapsed into a deep sleep. Arafae sighed and closed his eyes, preparing for his trip as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikyia felt two arms encircling her, unaware of the trip she had just taken. Startled, she looked up into the eyes she barely recognized.

"M-mom?" she forced out. Her mother nodded.

"I told you I'd see you again."

"Aerelia…" Suzaku's voice called before he appeared. "What happened? Why did you bing Nikyia here?"

He didn't know. Nikyia let out another sob and clung to her mother. 

"There now, dear," Aerelia whispered, patting her daughter's long hair. "It will be alright…"

"What happened?" Suzaku faced the now asleep Arafae. The hawk lowered his head as best as he could.

__

Chichiri told her they couldn't love each other any more. I can't believe how heartless he can be…After everything with her families, he goes and breaks her heart. But…m'lord, is it true? Would she really be forced to come here after the summoning? 

Suzaku hesitated, then nodded.

"After they finally found each other, I didn't want to hurt her by telling her. Perhaps I should have told her earlier…"

__

Perhaps. 

"He found the scrolls then?"

Arafae sighed and nodded.

__

And she was so happy to see him again…M'lord…do you think she should know everything now? Everything about…

"No!" The god's voice was strong, but there was something in his eyes that showed fear. Nikyia and Aerelia looked up at the shout. Suzaku looked away from his family. "She can't know. When the time comes, and no later. Once Tamahome returns, and I am summoned, she will never need to know."

__

Are you sure? Arafae's eyes were on Nikyia and her mother. Tears still sparkled on the demi-goddesses cheek, but they seemed to have slowed_. Are you sure…everything will work out the way it was meant to?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nikyia…" A light push and quiet voice roused Nikyia from her rest. She had cried herself to sleep in Suzaku's realm and been returned to her mortal body after doing so. A blob of something long and purple gave her another push. Nikyia grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her head.

"Lemme alone…" she muttered. She could feel tears welling in her eyes again.

"Nikyia, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright? You missed dinner and breakfast."

"Not hungry," was the mumbled reply. Nuriko sighed and easily lifted the pillow.

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened. Why would anything happen?"

"Arafae told me."

That got Nikyia sitting up. Her eyes held a look somewhere between sadness and anger.

"Why would you care?" her voice was familiar, he thought before realizing it was the same voice she had used when he arrived at the palace a few years ago as a woman of the harem. 

"Nikyia, don't go back to that…"  
"Go back to what?!" she shot. "I don't care anymore! Why should I care about anything when I'm only going to get hurt?! First the family I had in Miaka's world, then the family that adopted me after that, then Mother, Father and Genrou, and now this! It's just not worth it anymore! Every time I ever care, I get hurt!"

"Nikyia…"

"Let's just get Tamahome, do the summoning and get this over with…I don't want to be here anymore…"

"What would the summoning have anything to do with it?"

__

Because that's when she has to go to her father's realm…for good…

Nuriko didn't seem unnerved by the ability to understand Arafae. 

"Just leave me alone…"

"Miaka's going to Kutou tonight to get him. I thought you'd like to know…"

Nuriko stood up from the bedside and began to head for the door.

"Nuriko?"

He stopped.

"Yeah?"

"How's she getting there?"

"Chichiri, I guess."

Nikyia pushed herself out of the bed. 

"I should get going then…"

"Going…?"

"It's a long trip to Kutou. I've got to make it a fast one."

"You're planning on WALKING to Kutou?!"

"Nope." Nuriko sighed in relief. "Flying."

Apparently she had made up her mind already. Nuriko knew she'd do anything to protect Miaka. She always had. Not even Seiryuu would stop her from doing so.

"At least get some food before you go?"

The girl was already debating taking her bow.

__

Leave it. Take your knife. It will be the best weapon you'll need there. Nikyia nodded to show she heard as she slid the knife under her belt.

"Be careful…" 

"I'm not a child."

"You're Suzaku's child."

But she was already gone, Arafae a wing-beat behind her.

__

Stay on your guard, and keep to trees. You don't want to be seen by anyone, do you?

"I don't need to be told what to do. As long as I don't have to see him." 

__

Hm. Speak of the blue haired devil…

"Nikyia?"

Nikyia turned her head. She'd rather take on Jaden powerless than look at him again. When she felt his hand on her shoulder, she jerked away. Arafae snapped at the offending hand.

"Look, Nikyia, will you hear me out?"

"You've got five breaths to tell me what you want."

"This may take a bit more-"

"Then make it work."

"I saw your father last night."

So much for those five breaths. Nikyia turned to face him.

"And?"

Chichiri took a deep breath.

"He told me he was disappointed, but that I had done the right thing."

"No!"

Arafae cringed.

"No…Father…Father wouldn't say that! He's the god of love, right?! He would never say that!"

"Nikyia, why can't you admit that we weren't meant to be together?!"

Nikyia's eyes narrowed.

"I've already got that through my head. I'm just trying to find ways to hate you."

Without another word, Nikyia turned and began running towards the palace entrance.

Arafae ruffled his feathers.

__

And it took so long for her to get over her brother…just imagine how long this little problem may take…

"It's true Arafae…" Chichiri let the hawk land on his arm. "It's what he told me no da…"

__

I know…but he has yet to tell her. For a god, he's a fool. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikyia leaned against a tree and sighed. She had been running all day and part of the night. She hadn't expected to not have full control of her wings yet, and it was a long way by foot to Kutou. However, she had done it. Managing to use her wings only once to jump the wall, she was inside, on the branch of a tall tree. She had a good view of the courtyard, and would feel it when Miaka arrived. Only minutes later did they come. However, there were now four Suzaku life forces. Looking around, she spotted Miaka, Chichiri, and Tasuki nearby. Miaka held Mitsukake's cat in her hands, and they all stood around a gigantic tree surrounded by flowers. Rather peaceful for the country belonging to the god of war. Her heart stopped as two stronger life forces approached. Dare she call out? Could she? Before she could decide that for herself, the owners of the life forces appeared. Jaden, the blonde haired Seiryuu seishi, and Miaka's friend, along with a regiment of soldiers, greatly outnumbering them all.

"Oh gods…" Nikyia whispered as Miaka attacked the closest guard.

"Chichiri! Tasuki! Get out of here!" Miaka shouted. Tasuki stepped forward , but Chichiri grabbed his shoulder. Both of them vanished, and the branch Nikyia was on got a little bit heavier.

"Fancy seeing you here," she spoke casually, keeping her eyes on Miaka.

"Nikyia?"

"Bird girl!"

Nikyia sweatdropped.

"How'd you get here no da?"

"She probably flew."

Chichiri paused.

"She can fly?"

Nikyia rolled her eyes.

"You guys find Tamahome. I'll handle Miaka."

Without giving them a chance to argue or ask anything else, Nikyia hopped off the branch and started falling towards the ground. Sure enough, as she fell, her wings expanded, letting her drop softly to her feet and curling up as she ran. Chichiri gaped.

"Toldja," Tasuki smirked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Where the hell are the dungeons supposed to be? Nikyia's feet were carrying her as best they could for having been running all day. This palace was nothing at all like the one in Konan. _Konan…Hotohori and the others must be worried. We're late as it is…_ A scream broke her train of thought. _What the?!_

"EEIII!!" A strong force slammed into Nikyia from behind.

"Miaka!"

"Reow!"

"Hey kitty." Nikyia patted the kitten's head.

"Nikyia, what are you-?"

"Protecting you, of course Priestess."

"Touching, really. Pity it won't be for long."

Nikyia froze. Jaden…how'd he find them so fast?!

__

Oh gods no…

"Miaka, run! Go find Tasuki and Chichiri!"

Having no other choice, Miaka grabbed the cat and ran.

"Idiot…so busy worrying about your priestess you don't even bother to block your life force, even when we know you're here."

Nikyia took a step back, intending to run. A sharp pain alerted her too late the idea was a bad one. She was surrounded by guards, all wielding spears.

"Suzaku damn, Jaden, you always did play dirty…" her hand managed to find the bleeding on her shoulder. It wasn't extremely bad.

"One shouldn't use her father's name in vain," he smirked. Guards filled out behind him too. She was trapped.

"Not really. If it were up to him he probably would." Her hand moved to hover over the knife at her waist. Jaden's fingers snapped. Another spear shot out, knocking the blade out of her belt and to the floor.

"I wouldn't recommend you go after it," Jaden chuckled to himself as one of the soldiers picked it up. Fire was literally burning in Nikyia's eyes.

"Give…it…back…"

The soldier shook his head, and handed it to Jaden.

"The man you called your father here made it, didn't he? A swords maker, correct? I hear he was quite skilled." Here, Jaden's mouth curled into a sneer as he examined the weapon. "Pity he had to be killed with his wife, and that pest of a child."

Something inside Nikyia snapped. Everything from four years ago came together.

"You…" her fist clenched tightly, and fire burned around it. "You had them killed, didn't you?"

"Smart girl. I heard in detail how you managed to kill my spy. Your brother put up a bit of a fight I heard, but was nothing more than a pest."

"Genrou…you killed my brother…"

"Will you stop blabbering on?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Nikyia lunged at the blue-haired teen, rage burning in her eyes. Jaden was expecting this. The next thing Nikyia felt was a knife digging into her stomach, and all the air being taken out of her.

"Let me go!" 

Nikyia managed to raise her head up enough to see Miaka…with the blond Seiryuu. Jaden pulled out the knife and left her fall to the ground.

"Ah, Nakago. You have the priestess. Good." A strong kick sent Nikyia rolling. Miaka gasped. "Take this pain in the ass with her. Have them both taken care of as soon as possible."

"As you wish, Lord Jaden."

Jaden cast one last glance at Nikyia before turning around. 

"There can only be one god-child, Nikyia. Only the strong can live. The mistake must die." With that, he walked away. Two guards violently yanked Nikyia to her feet while the others departed back to their posts.

"Give her here. I'll take care of them both."

"Yes General."

The two other guards left as well. Nakago now was dragging Miaka and supporting Nikyia, who was still badly bleeding. The wound wasn't fatal, but it wasn't getting any better.

"Let us go!! I need to see Tamahome!! Nikyia needs a doctor!"

"Why should I let you go? Your friend is in no condition to go anywhere alone, and you'll find your friends may suffer as well."

"What?" Miaka gasped. Managing to raise her head, Nikyia caught a glimpse of Tasuki, tied to a pole, and Chichiri. A burning pain shot through her, and she fell from Nakago's grasp, hand covering the bleeding wound. 

"Nikyia!" Miaka pulled her arm away from Nakago and knelt beside her red-headed friend.

"Get…Chichiri…and Tasuki…don't let him…hurt…" She was shaking badly. 

"Move your hand."

A piece of dark blue fabric fell in front of her view as something pulled her arm away from the wound.

"Chichiri!!" Miaka shrieked and fell over. Sure enough, where Nakago had just stood was the blue haired monk himself. The image of him tied to the pole vanished, and Tasuki was able to escape the rope.

"What the fuck happened?!" His eyes were wide in amazement as Chichiri bandaged the wound with a piece of his kesa.

"J-Jaden…"

"Shh na no da. Don't talk. Don't want you getting hurt worse before we can get back to Mitsukake no da."

Nikyia managed to nod as he tied off the make-shift bandage. 

"Now, what happened no da?" Chichiri whispered as the bleeding finally slowed.

"Jaden…"

"Who?"

"Son of Seiryuu…my enemy…hated him for longer than I've lived here….we were old enemies…since we were kids. He…had them all killed…my brother…idiot…I attacked him. He had my knife…stabbed me." Breathing was slightly painful; she guessed it was from the wound in her back. It too had failed to stop bleeding. 

"I hope tearing my kesa won't stop us from getting home no da…" Chichiri sighed as he tore off another piece for the back wound.

" 'Ey Miaka, what happened with yer arm?" Tasuki noticed a red stain on her sleeve. Somehow her arm was crushed. 

"Do people here have no respect for women?!" the bandit exclaimed, forgetting for a moment he hated them himself.

"We're more than just women, Tasuki. We're the fate of two countries – YAH!"

Her hands shot to the stomach wound, a cold sweat building on her forehead. The pain shooting through her brought her to her knees.

"Nikyia!"

"It….hurts…" she was shaking badly, worse than before. The bleeding seems to get worse.

"This is bad…Maybe we should take you home no da."

Nikyia clenched her teeth.

"I…can handle it…I've had worse…" she forced a smile. The smile was replaced by surprise as Chichiri pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Liar…" he whispered. 

Miaka smiled at the two as Tasuki's mouth dropped open.

"I didn't know those two were in a relationship…"

"You've got a lot to learn about all of us," Miaka flashed a grin as the kitten mewed. Chichiri released Nikyia from the hug and turned to Tasuki and Miaka.

"I'm going to try and find Tamahome no da. Stay here and keep hidden no da." A pop and a bit of smoke replaced Chichiri with Nakago. But even being Nakago couldn't change the softness in his eyes when he looked down at Nikyia, blood slowly seeping through the torn piece of kesa. "I'll hurry no da." Saying so, he quickly walked off. 

"You should lie down…" Tasuki helped the demi-goddess to do so as Miaka pulled out a handkerchief to stop the bleeding on her arm with. A small piece of paper fell out with the handkerchief. Miaka picked it up and sat there, looking at it.

"Oh my GOD! Nakago's stripping for the troops!"

"WHAT?!" Tasuki shouted, looking away. Miaka jumped up and quickly tied him back to the pole.

"Mi-Miaka…"

"Play dead, Nikyia. I'm sorry, but I have to go back!"

Without another word, she ran off, leaving Tasuki griping the whole time. Heavy footsteps told Nikyia someone was coming, and rather fast. As Miaka said, she played dead, but Tasuki kept whining.

"Tasuki! Nikyia! My cover's blown! We've got to get out of here no da!" Nikyia opened her eyes to Chichiri carefully and quickly pulling her up. "Where's Miaka?"

"Who the hell d'ya think did this to me?!" Tasuki griped.

"Miaka did this?"

"I tell ya, girls don't play fair!"

"You're just stupid."

That brought a smile to Nikyia's face, but it didn't last long.

"Miaka went back to the place you were waiting for Tamahome." The bleeding was finally stopping. Nikyia didn't know how much more she could stand to lose.

"Run ahead Tasuki no da. We'll be there as soon as we can no da."

Tasuki nodded and ran off, the kitten at his heels. Chichiri moved Nikyia's arm around his neck to help her up. 

"Mitsukake's gonna have quite a job when we get back no da…"

Nikyia clenched her teeth again.

"Gods damn my luck…everything's going wrong. Nothing's gone right since we found Chiriko…"

"Part of it's because of me, right?" 

Of all the things she wanted to say, "Yeah" was not one of them.

"When we get back…once we get back, and Mitsukake's healed you, we'll talk. Right now…all I can tell you is I think that was one of the worst mistakes of my life…right up with everything I did when I was 18."

Nikyia was silent. What was up with this sudden change of heart? Less that 24 hours ago he had been saying them breaking up was the right thing. And Father! 

"Tasuki! Miaka!"

They were at the tree now. Tasuki was holding onto Miaka, crouched near the ground. Tamahome held a nun-chuck-like weapon on his hands.

"Good, you all saved me the trouble of trying to find you. It'll make killing you all a lot easier," Tamahome smirked. Nikyia eyes widened as Chichiri lowered her down next to Tasuki and Miaka. 

"Tamahome, what's wrong with you no da?" Chichiri hesitated as he found Miaka being dropped into his arms.

"You…" Tasuki hissed. "You did this to her didn't you?"

Tamahome glared down at the fanged seishi.

"Didn't you? You crushed her arm and her spirit! After she wanted to see you!"

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" Tamahome's voice was cold.

"Do? I'm gonna pound your head in!"

"Tasuki! Be careful!" Nikyia was forcing herself to her feet despite her pain, not taking her eyes from the two seishi preparing for battle. 

A hand shot around front of Nikyia, pulling her back against the body belonging to the arm, and a familiar knife blade glided against her neck.

"Someone should pay attention to her own battles," Jaden smiled cruelly. He was too damn good at hiding his life force.

"You're getting a good "foul play" streak up," Nikyia growled.

"So I've been told."

A scream pursed Nikyia's lips as the blade dug into her skin at her throat, but she wouldn't let it come. She wouldn't give him that joy.

"Doesn't it hurt, Red? I'm sure it does. I know you've done similar to me many times before."

"But I never did it with intention of killing…" Nikyia hissed.

"You should have when you have the chance." The knife was pulled away and a violent push threw her to the ground. She could feel the other wound opening again. Oblivious of the fight between Tasuki and Tamahome, she coughed, feeling blood rise up in her throat. A kick from Jaden sent Nikyia flying into the large tree, and the pain that shot through her head was the last thing she remembered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA: HAH!! Cliffhanger!! Whatcha think? Anyone expecting Nikyia to get the crap beaten out of her this chapter? I doubt it =P Oh c'mon, admit it….o-kay, anyway…PLEASE leave review no da!! More surprises coming up next chapter, if I get reviews no da. 


	14. Goodbye is the Hardest Word

****

Chapter 14 – Goodbye is the Hardest Word

It was some time later Nikyia's eyes finally opened. 

"Where…?" she whispered to herself. The room was bright, the bed she was lying on was soft, and she was still alive. A slight heaviness on her stomach brought her fully awake. 

__

Look who's finally awake, the bird shook his wings. 

"Ara…fae…?"

__

Do you have ANY idea how WORRIED I was about you?! First you leave for Kutou BY YOURSELF and leave me here to worry about your safety and THEN your father tells me you're getting the life beaten out of you and there's nothing any of us can do due to a barrier, THEN-

"Arafae, relax. Everything's fine," a voice across the room came

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Nikyia saw the room occupied someone else.

"Chichiri?"

He smiled, mask in hand.

"Nice to see you awake no da."

"What happened?" she asked as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"You've missed a lot no da. You've been unconscious for days."

"You're going to keep me in suspense, aren't you?"

Chichiri chuckled and shook his head.

"It's a bit of a story no da. Basically after you were knocked unconscious, Jaden wouldn't stop hurting you. He was about to kill you no da…and we couldn't do anything but watch. All of a sudden, you weren't there anymore." Here his voice turned amused. "This total stranger had you over his shoulder, standing next to me and Miaka. He had golden eyes and brown hair. He laid you down and actually started fighting for you. He nearly beat Jaden, except for the fact we had to save Tasuki, Miaka, and you no da. Tasuki was almost killed by Tamahome, and Nakago was about to finish us off. Chiriko saved us by breaking the barrier with his flute. The stranger came back with us and left, just saying to take better care of you. Oh…" Chichiri placed something in Nikyia's hand. "He also got this back for you no da." 

Nikyia looked down at the knife in her hand and smiled.

"I'll have to thank him…if you ever point him out to me-" she paused. Why was there a strand of hair in her face? Her hand instinctively moved around to the back of her head. Chichiri grinned sheepishly.

"It looks better that way no da…"

__

You lie, monk man.

One hand from each party swatted at the feathery annoyance. Chichiri glared at him for a moment before looking back at Nikyia.

"He just barely missed you when that other guy appeared. Um…your hair kinda got in the way no da!" 

"No big loss," she grinned. "Right now I'm just glad to be alive."

"So am I…that…you're alive, I mean…"

A few moments of silence passed as Arafae swatted at "demonic mockingbirds" around his head.

"Chichiri, why-?"

"I'm sorry…"

Both had started speaking at the same time. Nikyia paused.

"For, everything that happened the other day…I'm sorry. It must have shocked you…I know I hurt you…"

"Hurt? Me? No, I was laughing my ass off here in my room."

"Do you want to listen or do you want to criticize me no da?"

__

I'll take the latter gladly!

Chichiri sweatdropped.

"I wasn't talking to you…"

"Sorry…I'll be good." Nikyia put on an innocent face. 

"Anyway…I guess…do you have any idea how painful it is to see the person you care for more than anything in the world nearly killed? It hurt me to see you in so much pain, and I couldn't help but think it was my fault…"

"Chichiri…"

A sigh came from Arafae, followed by a wing meeting blue haired head. 

__

You idiot! Of course it was your fault! If you hadn't gone and broken her heart, she wouldn't have worn herself out traveling on foot to Kutou and THEN she wouldn't have been so slow in her fight with Jaden! THEN-

SMACK! The bird was embedded in the wall once again with the demon mockingbirds. 

"Don't listen to him Chichiri. He speaks evils."

Without a chance to look back towards him, Nikyia found herself being pulled into another embrace.

"I've been so worried…" Chichiri whispered.

"Awww!! How cuuute!" 

Both human occupants of the room sweatdropped and looked towards the door. Nuriko stood in the doorway, hands clasped and hearts practically flying around his head. Following his comment, he waltzed in.

"You two make the cutest couple," he smirked. 

"And you know just how to ruin a moment…" Nikyia glared.

"Oh, now I'm being scorned for coming to check on you?" His hands shot to his chest. "You wound me so!" Dramatically, he proceeded to collapse onto the bed. "Farewell world! My best friend has killed me with her scorn!"

Not even Nikyia could hold back laughter at Nuriko's act. Chichiri chuckled and contented himself with an arm around her shoulders while the theatrical guest remained.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Nikyia choked out between laughs. "Drama queen."

"I thank thee!" Nuriko popped back up into his perky self, inducing more laughter. Then he sat right back down on the bed. "Just so you both know, everyone in the palace has pretty much figured out there's something between the two of you."

Nikyia cocked her head inquiringly, accidentally resting her head on Chichiri's shoulder during the act. Nuriko's repeat of the "so cute" act alerted her of her action. Blushing, she sat back up. 

"To continue with what I was saying, Arafae and Chichiri have barely left your side since everyone got back from Kutou. Chichiri only left when Miaka went and tried to drown herself during a storm and when Tamahome came back from Kutou intending to kill Miaka, fought his majesty, got himself stabbed with his majesty's sword, got his memories back and got healed by Mitsukake. Quick joyful reunion and then he came back here."

Nikyia was left blinking.

"I…missed…what?!"

After a quick (slightly longer) explanation and numerous reassurances that Miaka, Tamahome, and Hotohori were alright, Nuriko finally took his leave.

"Great guy, but always shows up when you don't need him to…" Chichiri sighed. Then he looked back at Nikyia. "Anyway, where were we?"

"Pretty darn close," Nikyia smirked. A light blush ran across her face as an unexpected kiss was planted on her lips.

"I don't know how to say I'm sorry any other way…" his voice was quiet, as if he was afraid she wouldn't forgive him. Grinning mischievously, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Apology accepted," she purred.

__

Hey! Hey! NOT in front of the bird you two!! 

~~~~~~~~~

"Everything looks great, guys!" Nikyia looked up at the statue of Suzaku. The shrine was being decorated in preparations for the summoning. Hotohori smiled.

"It's wonderful that you're healed in time for the ceremony."

"Oh come on!" Nuriko laughed, swiftly laying a hand on Nikyia's back. "You think a few major life threatening injuries could kill our Nikyia?"

"Life threatening injuries, no. A few more hearty slaps on the back from you, possibly," Nikyia grumbled, getting back onto her feet. "So, later today?"

"Yes. Then all of Konan's worries will be over and…" here, Hotohori's voice fell, "and Miaka may return to her world." Nikyia sighed, remembering she had to have a talk with her father regarding Chichiri's readings in the scrolls.

"Whatever the four gods deem shall be, shall be. We cannot try to stop it." Nikyia looked towards the door moments before it opened and Chichiri walked in, masked face beaming.

"I have the scroll your majesty no da!" he said cheerfully, holding up the Universe of the Four Gods. Nikyia blinked.

"When did…?"

"Tamahome returned to Kutou for it when Nakago thought he was still under the influence of the Kodoku no da," Chichiri smiled.

"Taiitsukun will probably want her mirror back after the summoning…" Nuriko mused, heading out of the shrine, winking towards Chichiri, Nikyia, and Hotohori. His majesty didn't seem to get Nuriko's intentions as he began to discuss the ceremony with Chichiri.

"Hotohori! Chichiri! Nikyia!" Miaka bounded into the shrine, Tamahome steps behind her.

"Miaka. It's good to see you well," Nikyia grinned at the overly-genki girl. She quickly found the air being knocked out of her via a giant hug from Miaka.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed. 

"Oh come on…" Nikyia grinned, detaching the smaller girl. "You think I can die that easily? It's gonna take Jaden a lot more than that if he wants to kill me."

Miaka grinned in agreement and turned towards the elder two seishi.

"So, what exactly is supposed to happen at the ceremony?" she asked, directing the question mainly towards Chichiri.

"Basically, the priestess recites the incantation in the Universe of the Four Gods and throws the scroll into the fire."

Miaka sweatdropped.

"_I_ read it?" 

"Who else would?" Nikyia grinned as Miaka began a panic attack, yelling about being unable to read the Chinese kanji. After Chichiri reassured her he'd help with the reading, Miaka was led off for the purification ceremony.

"Miaka, wa-" Tamahome couldn't get out the rest of his sentence before he found Tasuki's foot embedded in his head. Mitsukake had finally saved up enough power to heal him.

"It was certainly more peaceful before his recovery," Chichiri looked away from Tasuki's glare innocently. Hotohori and Nikyia laughed as Tasuki proceeded to chase the monk around the shrine.

"Your majesty…" Nikyia's laughter had stopped. She was now looking at the ground. Hotohori raised an eyebrow. Nikyia hadn't called him that when speaking only to him in ages.

"Your majesty, is it required I be at the ceremony?"

Hotohori's look of surprise grew.

"Nikyia…why would you not want to attend?"

The red-haired goddess looked up at the phoenix statue.

"It may be best…for me…and for all of you…if I don't see any of you after I leave this shrine…" her voice was steady, despite the strong desire to cry she felt. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"Thank you, Nikyia," Hotohori whispered. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, as a friend and as my goddess."

_Okay, screw the strong act…_

Tears began to fall freely on her cheeks. 

"And thank you for helping me to here today," she choked.

"Hey, what's the tears here fer?" Tasuki's accent reminded Nikyia of who else was in the room. It also brought her to realize Hotohori was crying as well. He knew then…Another pair of arms encircled her, Chichiri.

"I'll miss you…" he whispered. Tasuki just blinked, looking at the girl and the two guys hugging her from both sides.

"I don't know what the fuck this is about, but what the hell!" Tasuki grinned and joined the three in the group hug around the demigoddess. As soon as she was able to move again, Nikyia wiped a tear from her scar.

"I'm going to miss you all…" she whispered. Tasuki blinked and begin to think.

"Shiiittt! Nik, yer not leavin, are ya?!" 

"Language please, Tasuki," Hotohori looked towards the flame haired seishi. "And yes, after the summoning."

"Aw, don't gimme none of that crap. Yer not getting rida us that easily," Tasuki winked. 

"I'll have to arrange a trip to Mount Taikyoku after the summoning no da," Chichiri grinned, slipping an arm around her. Instantaneously, she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You know I'm gonna miss you most of all…"

"I know no da."

"Can the fuckin romance, please!" Tasuki croaked, a disgusted look on his face. Nikyia smirked.

"You wish." She pulled Chichiri closer.

"Nikyia…I love you too but I have to breathe no da…"

The time for the ceremony neared, and reluctantly, Nikyia said goodbye to each of her friends.

"I say again, yer not getting rida us that fuckin easily," Tasuki growled, rubbing his friends now short hair.

"You'll be at my wedding with Hotohori, right?" Nuriko winked. 

"Keep dreaming, Nuriko."

"Suzaku keep you safe, Nikyia," Hotohori smiled, patting her shoulder.

"I'll miss yooooouuu!!" Miaka glomped her. 

Chiriko smiled up at her and played a short tune on his flute.

"Music to keep in your heart, Nikyia."

"It's been fun," Tamahome waved. Here, Nikyia paused and poked him.

"You take care of Miaka or I WILL come down from the heavens and hurt you."

Tamahome sweatdropped, grinning sheepishly.

"Take care," Mitsukake grinned, letting Nikyia pat the kitten one last time.

"I'll be speaking with Taiitsukun soon regarding a permanent residency at Mount Taikyoku no da," Chichiri chuckled behind his mask, hugging Nikyia one last time. 

"Guess I'll have to be visiting the old hag more often then."

_Cut the sap_. Arafae groaned. _Let's go, Nikyia._

Tearfully, Nikyia looked around the shrine one final time before rushing out into the sunlight. Soldiers now surrounded the shrine. Shaking her head, Nikyia's wings spread and carried her to the top of the shrine. From there, she carried herself to the front of the palace, the perfect place to watch the city for the last time. The market was busy, as always. Nikyia smiled. She was going to miss this place, and all the people she had met while getting there. Arafae settled down beside her.

_It will be different…_

Yes, it will be.

The red glow appeared again, surrounding them both. 

"Whaa?" Could the summoning be over that quickly? Without a chance of thought, she was in her father's realm. Suzaku looked frightened.

"Nikyia!"

"Father?" 

_Suzaku?_

Aerelia appeared next to him, her face just as worried. She rested a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Nikyia, what's going on? Why is the summoning being performed?!" Suzaku's voice was urgent. Nikyia raised an eyebrow.

"Why else? All seven constellations are gathered."

"They are not!"

The three words hit Nikyia harder than anything had before, even Chichiri's words from before.

"W-what do you mean, Father? We have Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko, and-"

"Chiriko? My chosen Chiriko is on his way to the city now!"

All went silent in the realm of the gods.

_An impostor, m'lord? _

"Chiriko…an impostor?" Nikyia was shaking, a mix of fear and astonishment on her face. "No…it's impossible."

"It's must be. The seven constellations are not gathered!"

Nikyia!! Arafae faded away.

A sharp pain bit into Nikyia's ear. Swiping her hand in it's direction, Arafae got knocked sideways, tumbling off the roof.

_GWAH!!_ THUD!

"Ow!!"

Nikyia blinked and crawled to the edge of the roof. A small boy stood at the entrance, or had stood. He had recently been hit by a plummeting hawk.

"Sorry about that!" Nikyia called down sheepishly. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Quite alright! Could you direct me to the shrine of Suzaku?" 

Nikyia blinked, remembering what Suzaku had said.

"You wouldn't happen to be…Chiriko, of-"

"The Suzaku seishi, yes. I am." The boy smiled. "Am I correct in hypothesizing you are the child of the fire god?"

"Big vocabulary for a squirt," Nikyia smirked, hopping off the side and letting her wings carry her to the ground in front of the boy.

_Nikyia!! Stop wasting time!! We've got to get to the summoning before the impostor ruins it!_

"My intelligence is my Suzaku granted power!" the real Chiriko smiled. 

"Good for you. Now, we've got to hurry."

"To the shrine! Lead the way!" Chiriko seemed to know exactly what was going on. With the young seishi in tow, Nikyia ran as fast as she could towards the shrine.

"Wait!!" Chiriko shouted, grabbing onto her arm. Nikyia stopped.

"What is it?"

Chiriko put a finger up to his mouth. In the silence, a soft music could be heard from a vent, letting heat out of the shrine.

"It's Chiriko…the impostor Chiriko." Mingled with the music were screams. 

"Using his ki to destroy their minds. Nice ploy." Chiriko ran over to a bush and picked a leaf.

"What are you doing?" Nikyia raised an eyebrow. Chiriko grinned.

_Gaah!! He's so cute!! _

Women…Arafae rolled his eyes. Chiriko had moved the leaf to his mouth and somehow, he was playing a tune. He kept playing, even when Chiriko the impostor's had stopped.

"After him!" Tamahome shouted, and Nikyia turned her head in time to see the impostor Chiriko run out, Tamahome and Tasuki after him.

"A simple leaf flute," Chiriko smiled proudly. "It stopped his concentration and thus broke the spell."

Nikyia chuckled.

"Seems like Father did a good thing, picking that for your seishi trait."

"Thanks!" 

_TOO CUTE!!!_

Will you shut up about that?

"So, what's your name?"

Nikyia blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name. What is your name? You never told me."

Nikyia grinned at the young seishi.

"Nikyia. Nikyia Seikun."

"I am Ou Doukun! But you can call me Chiriko!"

"Miaka, what happened to Chiriko?" Nuriko's voice echoed from the vent. Chiriko looked up at Nikyia.

"I believe you should introduce me to the remaining constellations," the boy piped. The goddess nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, squirt."

"Don't call me squirt!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA: whoo! New chapter!! Heheee… Ain't Chiriko just the CUTEST?! I could just hug him to pieces!!

Nuriko: Let the kid breathe TA.

TA: ehee ^^;; Well, next chapter's got some surprises for the Goddess, and it's also time for The Festival of Lights. But that's next chapter. NOW is time to get my butt in gear for an essay. (I write my best at night ^^) Ja! 


	15. Mistakes of Different Kinds

****

Chapter 15 – Mistakes of Different Kinds

"Miaka!" Nikyia called out. Everyone was gathered around the priestess, everyone minus "Chiriko." Their eyes turned to her. Nikyia grinned and rested a hand on the small boy beside her.

"Who's your friend, Nikyia?" Hotohori raised an eyebrow.

"Doukun?" Nikyia looked down at him. He nodded and pulled up his robes just enough for everyone to see a glowing symbol on the top of his foot. A collective gasp echoed around the room.

"I am Ou Doukun, Suzaku seishi Chiriko!" he announced to the stunned group. There was silence, before it was broken by Miaka.

"He's so CUTE!!"

Miaka and Nuriko took to cooing over how adorable the small seishi was while the men sweatdropped. Nikyia looked around the room.

"So….how's the summoning coming along?"

Miaka 'eep'ed and turned towards the still burning fire.

"We may not be too late! Everyone, concentrate on the fire!" 

The group retook their places around the fire quickly and closed their eyes. Nikyia, a bit back from the group, did the same. A few moments later…

"WHAT DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Nikyia groaned mentally. After three months there was no doubting that voice. Opening her eyes confirmed it. Taiitsukun's giant head hung in the fire.

__

We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz! drifted into her head and her hands came up to her mouth, hoping to hold back a snigger. Arafae chuckled himself. Nikyia raised an eyebrow. _And just how do YOU know what that's about?_

Hey, the gods have tons of free time when they don't have a kid to train. Byakko's pretty good at picking up television signals from that old world.

"Miaka, you failed to gather the seven constellations. Now, what's done is done. Suzaku can never be summoned."

Blood froze in the bodies of all nine there. Failed? Because of a simple mistake, they had failed?

"No…" Nikyia whispered as Arafae grumbled in frustration. 

__

No summoning has ever failed before…of course, never has there been two sets of constellations at once…

"Never? Why-"

"Nikyia! Pay attention!!"

Nikyia jumped as the wrinkled old goddess shouted at her.

"S-sorry ma'am!"

Taiitsukun sighed, then looked towards Miaka. 

"Perhaps, Miaka, you've grown some since we last spoke. And now that I think about it…there may be another way to summon Suzaku."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Tamahome shouted. Taiitsukun stuck her nose in the air.

"Slipped my mind. NOW! Miaka, if you accept this task, you must realize it will be harder and more dangerous than anything you've faced yet. The bond between the priestess and the seishi must be unbreakable. You cannot fail again. Do you think yourself strong enough to accept what you must do?"

There was no hesitation on Miaka's part. 

"I will. For all who've been hurt trying to get us here, as the priestess of Suzaku, I will do whatever I have to."

Nikyia nodded approvingly at the same time Taiitsukun did. Nuriko seemed to notice and chuckled. 

"What?"

"Taiitsukun Junior," Nuriko smirked. Nikyia's eyes narrowed.

"Don't make me slug you…"

"T-to Hokkan?!" Miaka exclaimed. Taiitsukun nodded. 

"In Hokkan, there is a relic known as the Shinzaho. This is what you need to summon Suzaku."

Miaka grinned and looked hopefully around at everyone.

"Of course, as you all are now you may not be able to handle this as well."

"Of that's wonderful…" Nikyia sweatdropped. Taiitsukun smirked.

"I suppose I can give you a power boost…"

In front of the seven seishi, a bubble of light appeared. For a few moments, it glowed before showering the seishi in the light. In front of all but Tamahome was an item.

"COOL!!" Tasuki shouted happily. "My tessen's DIAMOND!! Not old iron anymore!!" 

Hotohori examined the sword that rested in his hands while Nuriko admired his new bracelets. Chiriko had already torn into his scroll to see what it read, Mitsukake studied the small jar in his hand, and Chichiri looked over his new prayer-beads. Nikyia blinked as the knife on her belt glowed for a moment and the ivory handle took on a swirling red pattern. Tamahome looked around excitedly.

"Oh, Taiitsukun, what do I get?!" he asked, practically bursting with anticipation. Taiitsukun huffed.

"You get nothing. You called me an old hag."

Tamahome's face fell as Taiitsukun looked at Miaka and Nikyia.

"You two, stay here. I wish to speak with the both of you in private."

Nikyia sighed and looked down at her feet. Why had that impostor stopped the summoning? He had to have been someone with magic, to use his flute for powers…The contemplation was brought to a halt by a hand resting on her shoulder. Nikyia looked up to see Chichiri, masked and smiling.

"Don't tell Taiitsukun, but…I'm kinda glad the summoning didn't work no da." 

"I heard that monk!!" the giant head exploded. Chichiri laughed and ran out of the shrine after the others. The doors closed behind him, leaving Miaka, Nikyia and Arafae alone with the giant floating head of the Goddess of Konan.

"Miaka, I will speak with you first. Listen well, you must remember what I tell you."

Miaka nodded. 

"I will. I'm not going to mess up again."

"Then you must be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for this journey. Your relationship with Tamahome must come to an end. Immediately!" The shock Miaka felt was obvious as she went rigid. "The priestess must remain a virgin in order for the beast god to be summoned! The boundary between priestess and seishi must not be crossed! You and Tamahome may not touch during your journey! Do you understand, Miaka?"

Miaka was barely able to let out a squeak in reply. The look on her face at that moment was almost enough to move Taiitsukun.

"I'm sorry Miaka, but it must be done. You may leave now."

Barely nodding again, Miaka turned and slowly left the shrine. As the door closed again, fear began to set on Nikyia. What in Father's name was going to happen to her?! 

"Nikyia…"

Slightly shaking, Nikyia got to her feet.

"Taiitsukun."

__

Madam.

Taiitsukun hesitated, then sighed.

"Sit back down. You've got a lot to hear."

Nikyia blinked and obeyed.

"What do you want to tell me?"

__

Something your father never got the nerve to.

Nikyia raised an eyebrow.

"It's true, Nikyia. He's kept secrets from you, but now it's time you knew," Taiitsukun paused for breath. "Nikyia, during your fight with Jaden a few days ago, when he called you a 'mistake'…he was telling the truth."

Nikyia's eyes widened.

"W-what? What the hell d'ya mean I'm a mistake?!"

__

Calm! Nikyia, calm down. Listen.

"You're not really a mistake…you…just aren't supposed to exist now."

"Not supposed to-"

"Shut it!!"

Nikyia shut her mouth.

"Every hundred years, about a hundred years, give or take a decade, there is one priestess. The gods were given their order by time of birth. Genbu, the oldest of the four gods, received his first, then Byakko. Seiryuu was next, and finally your father, Suzaku. Our gods only live about 1000 years each before retiring themselves to the land of the dead. We had a fifth god, the first. He was given his miko, and then, before Genbu was to receive his priestess, Keirii, the fifth god, just up and died. Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu and Suzaku discussed this problem, realizing they too would pass on soon. And so, when Genbu was preparing for his priestess a second time, he found a woman and had a child by her. After the summoning, the teenaged boy returned to the home of his father in the heavens. Genbu trained him, taught him all he knew, and about 50 years before Genbu was to next get a priestess, the original died, and his son took on his name. Byakko, Seiryuu and Suzaku did the same. This has been going on for centuries, the story of each priestess being lost before the next one came. But then, now, 90 years after the priestess of Byakko came again, your father broke one of the strict codes of the gods: he fell in love with a mortal woman and gave her a child before his time. That child was you, Nikyia. That's why you're the only goddess of our time. Seiryuu's son had come only a few years before you, and the seishi for him were already chosen. When a god-child is born, the seishi are immediately chosen, whether they already live or await birth. Time knows who they are. Their looks never change. So with your birth, there were two god-children, two sets of seishi, and two priestesses. However, Seiryuu feels Suzaku wronged him by stealing his year of fame. Ever since the boy could walk, he's had Jaden after you. Because there can only be one god-child. There can be two seishi and two priestesses, but only one god-child may exist. Jaden will stop at nothing to kill you. The lives of the constellations cannot be put at risk. Miaka must have them to protect her. So, Nikyia, that's why…"

"Why what, Taiitsukun?" Nikyia was entranced by the story. Only a slight tugging at her heart warned her of the goddess's next words.

"That is why you must leave this world."

Nikyia's face matched the one Miaka had just worn minute before.

"WHAT?! L-leave?!?!"

Taiitsukun nodded solemnly.

"It's the best thing. You must return to the world and, Jaden and Miaka once knew. Jaden's after you. The lives of the seishi are not his goal, but with you traveling with them, it would be likely for them to die as well as you. He will follow you to Miaka's world. You both can fight there in safety."

"Taiitsukun…How…I don't stand a chance, Taiitsukun! The only reason I'm still alive today is because of Chichiri and Tasuki! Chichiri more than once!"

__

Taiitsukun. Arafae ruffled his feathers, still sitting on Nikyia's shoulder. Taiitsukun acknowledged the hawk. _If I may, I would like to go with her._

"Now you…"

__

Taiitsukun, I promised her father I would take care of her and I will not back down from that promise. 

Taiitsukun eyed the hawk warily.

"What good do you think you could do in their world?"

__

Better than Nikyia alone would do. 

The withered goddess pondered this for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, if you insist. Suzaku would agree as well. Nikyia, wipe that look off your face, he's going with you."

Nikyia snapped.

"And also, I'm not sending you off right away without a goodbye. I may be old but I'm not cruel. The day the seishi leave for Hokkan, you'll leave for Miaka's world."

Nikyia sighed.

"It's better than nothing…I guess…I'd rather stay but…"

"You have no choice, Nikyia. I'm sorry. You're dismissed."

The fire extinguished and the giant head of the wonderful Goddess of Konan vanished. Nikyia trembled slightly as she dejectedly trudged out of the shrine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y'all aren't very happy with me about that, are ya? ^_~ Hopefully not mad enough to not review, because no review means no continue, and I'm SURE y'all wanna see the intriguing surprises I have in store in a few chapters (that still require writing.) So be nice and review! Thankies!

~TA, who owns only her original characters and none of the bishonen or sunukake babas owned by Watase-sama~


	16. Guardian Angel

TA: Wheee! New chappy!! Hope Y'all like it. I had to go by what I remember seeing I don't yet have volume 7 of the manga and I'm too lazy to hunt through my DVDs to find the episodes with this stuff. It should be kinda accurate. Enjoy no da!

Disclaimer stuff: Come on, if you're read to here you KNOW who I own and who's Watase-sama's. Although I wish I owned Nuriko, because he's such a good muse, and Chichiri, just because…well…I luv 'im =P 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 16 – Guardian Angel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did Taiitsukun have to say, Nikyia?" Chichiri asked as she exited the shrine. All the others had left with Miaka's exit. Nikyia hadn't even noticed him, lost in thoughts as she pushed open the door to the shrine, Arafae at wing behind her. 

"Not very promising news…" she sighed. The eyebrows on Chichiri's mask furrowed together.

"That doesn't sound good no da."

__

It's not, Arafae concluded, coming to rest on Nikyia's shoulder_. Needless to say unless you act quick there's not going to be any action with your lovergirl._

A smack later Arafae was slammed into the shrine wall. Chichiri blinked.

"What'd he mean no da?" Nikyia lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Arafae and I…we…can't stay here."

In an instant, the mask was gone from Chichiri's face, his good eye wide in shock.

"What do you mean you can't stay here?!" he nearly shouted, hands grabbing her shoulders roughly.

"Didn't think you'd take this very well…" Nikyia smirked, pulling his hands off gently. "It's because of Jaden. Taiitsukun doesn't want you all to be endangered by my traveling with you when you leave for Hokkan."

"So where will you be going instead?"

"Back to Miaka's world. Somehow…while we're there…one of us has to die…" the words flowed off her tongue all too easily, as if she somehow knew he was expecting that. He wasn't. The hands returned to her shoulders tighter than before. 

"Nikyia…tell me you're kidding about that." 

"I'm-"

"You can't be serious! You're – you're joking! Taiitsukun was joking! She wouldn't – she can't! She can't make you leave! Not now! Not just as we-" Chichiri's rant was abruptly cut off by a kiss he hadn't seen coming. Nikyia pulled away a moment later, feeling his grip relax.

"Chichiri, I'm not leaving right away. Not until you leave, okay? You don't have to start worrying just yet."

"Too late no da."

Nikyia smiled and hugged him gently.

"I'll be careful. I promise."

"Would there be any possibility I could come as well?" he whispered, returning the hug.

"You'd have to talk with Taitsukun about-"

"AAAAAWWWWW!"

Both parties sweatdropped as they looked down the stairs in front of the shrine. Who else stood there but Nuriko.

"Nuriko…" Nikyia muttered as he walked up the stairs to next to them.

"Whaaat?" Nuriko put on his most innocent face. "You KNOW I've got to be here for every romantic moment you two go through." He added a wink for effect. The sweatdrops doubled. "So! What's all the huggy kissy stuff for here?"

After a quick explanation, Nuriko had joined in the hug fest.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!!" he sobbed. 

"I'm not leaving immediately, you fool!" Nikyia couldn't help but laugh. Nuriko would never cry. Not for real. Not unless she got killed. Herself or anyone close to him.

"Well then!" the purple haired seishi perked back up. "You two going to the Festival of Lights?"

Chichiri blinked.

"I haven't really thought about it no da," Chichiri replied, replacing his mask on his face. His good eye was left blinking as the flimsy magic face covering was pulled out of his hand. Nikyia held it now, grinning.

"I don't think so, monk," she said, a smirk on her face. "If I'm only going to get to see you a few more days, you can kiss the mask goodbye until you leave."

"Oh c'mon no da…"

"No."

~~~~~~~~~

"What's takin' those two so damn long?!" Tasuki cursed, looking between the direction Nuriko and Nikyia would be coming in. Miaka, Tasuki and Chichiri were waiting for them to head off to the Festival in the city. Chichiri had convinced Nikyia to give him back the mask for the night.

"Women always take forever Tasuki na no da!" Chichiri chimed, getting a glare from the bandit king.

" 'S why I fuckin hate 'em-" he glanced at Miaka, who glared dangerously at him. "MOST of 'em!!" 

"We're ready!!" Nuriko bounded around the corner. "Nikyia just needed a little fixing up."

"I was FINE Nuriko…" Nikyia's voice rebounded from the area Nuriko had arrived. The seishi paused and looked back in her direction. He turned and went back around the corner. A moment later he reappeared, easily dragging the demi-goddess behind him. The goddess had usually dressed in traditional male garments (for better movement she explained) but now Nuriko had done her wardrobe…and hair, and makeup, and just about everything. And the goddess didn't seem to enjoy it. Her dress was obviously of clothing Nuriko had gathered from fellow harem members: dress, sash, shoes, all red, except for a gold trim on the dress. Nuriko had also taken the liberty of redoing her now mid-back-length hair into a small braid.

"Chichiri, close yer mouth! It ain't that impressive!"

Chichiri smiled softly as Nuriko dragged her the rest of the way to the group.

"It is when you've known her as long as I have no da."

"I've got the money!" Nuriko practically sang. "Let's go have some fun!"

The crossdressing seishi grabbed the two closest (Miaka and Tasuki) and took off running towards the city. Chichiri sweatdropped, then looked at the blushing goddess. She couldn't keep her eyes off the garments Nuriko had supplied.

"If you want to change, hurry up no da. We don't want to miss the light show."

Nikyia blinked at her date, then beamed. 

"Thank youuuu!!" she squealed, tackling him into a hug before running off. Five minutes later she was back, just as she was normally.

"You're welcome no da," Chichiri grinned, offering his arm to Nikyia. Still beaming, she took the offered arm and together went off in search of the money bearing one. When they found Nuriko, he and Miaka were chowing at a vendor while Tasuki sweatdropped.

"Tasuki-kun no da!!" 

The red haired bandit looked up, as did the two eaters. Nuriko made a face (as best he could with a full mouth) and swallowed.

"Nikyiaaaaaaa!!!!!" he whined. The goddess made a point of sticking her tongue at him.

"Our taste of clothes don't correspond."

"I spent an HOUR trying to get that outfit together…" Nuriko put on his best pouty face as Nikyia walked over to him and Miaka. Nikyia rolled her eyes.

"I know."

"So, Nikki-chan…" Miaka had taken up calling Nikyia that when she wanted something.

"Hm?"

Miaka smirked and pointed over her shoulder. Nikyia turned her head just in time to see some man performing a fire show, albeit a bad one. However, the spectators were amazed. The goddess rolled her eyes.

"You want me to show 'em a real show?"

Miaka nodded furiously. Nikyia smirked.

"Wait right there." 

With purpose, she strolled over to the fire maker's crowd.

"Now this'll be fuckin interestin'…"

"See, ladies and gentlemen, the wonder of Asiirai!" the man announced, raising his hand into the air. He had lit it on fire and now showed no pain. Nikyia had seen that trick before. Mitsukake had taught her on the way back to Konan. When a certain herb was added to water, fire could burn on it, and if something flammable was placed in the water, it could be set alight with no harm done to the item. As the audience oohed and ahhed, Nikyia cleared her throat.

"Lame!!"

In the moment she called out the word, a silence sunk over the crowd. The man quieted.

"Who dares insult my powers?" he hissed. 

__

Show time…Nikyia thought as she made her way through the crowd to the fire performer. "I do."

The man narrowed his eyes at the teen in front of him.

"So, you say my powers are not impressive. I suppose you can do better?"

Nikyia looked around at the onlookers. They seemed expectant.

"As a matter of fact, I can."

Taking a breath, Nikyia faced the crowd and put her hands out towards them. "Konan. It is the land of the fire god, the god of love, Suzaku. He watches over his children, the people of this land. He blesses us with his gift." She closed her eyes and turned her palms towards the sky. "His wrath is mighty should one turn against him. Yet as a god…" She summoned her powers, and from her hands shot a burst of flame into the sky. The crowd gasped as the fire began to twist and take shape. From a hovering ball of flames, a neck emerged. The ball lengthened and two wings pulled out from the sides of it as a head formed on the neck. Finally, a long, feathery tail emerged. "He is glorious." The fireball had been shaped into that of a phoenix. There was silence in the crowd as the fire phoenix vanished in front of their eyes. And then, there was applause. The "fire magician" was stunned to the point of being speechless. Nikyia chuckled and bowed before walking away. 

As she joined her friends again, the goddess found herself being tackled by a flying priestess.

"Nikki-chan, that was awesome!" 

"No fuckin kidding!" Tasuki piped in.

"She's had practice no da."

Nuriko had seemed to have forgiven Nikyia for changing clothes after that. It wasn't long after that he got a chance to show off as well when a strongman lifted a large pot and held it over his head. He unwisely put out a challenge to anyone who would try to lift it. Nuriko complied by lifting not only the pot, but the overweight lifter as well on one hand and sent them both spinning, offering a bet on how long he could keep it up. Chichiri had to support Nikyia to keep her from falling over with laughter as Miaka and Tasuki exchanged a thumbs up. 

"Miaka, where ya goin'?" Tasuki's voice hit Nikyia's ears over her laughter and that of everyone else. Nuriko had finally put the now very dizzy man down and rejoined his friends. Miaka had vanished into the crowd without an answer to Tasuki. 

"Why'd she run off no da?" Chichiri blinked. Nikyia had still refused him his mask, and he wasn't getting as many strange looks as the group had expected. 

"Hey, Chiri! Looky! A magic show!" Nuriko pointed at a group of people. 

"Does that mean it's my turn no da?"

"Hell, I'm doin' this with ya!" Tasuki grabbed his tessen off his back, took Chichiri by the arm and dragged him off towards the show. Nikyia leaned against Nuriko and grinned at him. The purple haired seishi rustled her hair as the NEW show began. Tasuki and Chichiri seemed to be putting on a fake fight right besides the magician.

"REKKA SHINEN!!" Tasuki shouted. A small flame shot out towards Chichiri, but was extinguished by a barrier shooting up around him. There was another barrier around the two with enough area to move around, but no one else could be hurt. 

"Now THIS is entertainment," Nuriko chuckled as the crowd began to move towards the new mages.

~~~~~~~~

By the time the festival was over, along with the impressive fireworks light show at the end, the four were worn out. There was still no sign of Miaka, but everyone somehow knew she was alright. As they arrived at the palace, they found Miaka and Tamahome speaking. They'd been avoiding each other since the summoning. Nikyia guessed Tamahome must not have taken to Taiitsukun's command well, but things seemed to have improved with them. 

Nuriko was still whining over the fact Nikyia had gone and changed her outfit, but it wasn't as bad. Tasuki carried a large bag of money he had procured from the crowd during the fight between Chichiri and himself. As Nuriko and Tasuki departed for their rooms, waving goodnight, Chichiri looked up at the star filled sky.

"You know, it's a nice night out. I might fish a bit before going to bed."

Nikyia paused. It had been a long time since she had even touched a fish, the memory of the meal that never happened two years again. A tear slid down her cheek as memories of that last day filled her mind. It didn't go unnoticed. Chichiri's hand rested on her shoulder.

"It's kinda funny…but ever since then, I haven't caught a single fish no da."

Nikyia smiled as she wiped away another forming tear.

"We should be starting our own journeys tomorrow," Chichiri smiled sadly at her before kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Don't stay up too late fishing," she whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"I won't no da."

With a final smile, Nikyia released her blue-haired love and turned for her bedroom. However, she paused by a nearby plant.

"Thanks for not interrupting that time," she smirked before walking off. A moment later, Nuriko's purple-haired head poked up through the branches.

"How'd you know I was there?"

But his question went unanswered as Nikyia vanished around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, everyone was loading the ship with supplies, a member of the "supplies" being Tasuki. The group had discovered the bandit held a strong dislike of water and being anywhere near it except for with it confined in a small cup. A soldier had to carry him onto the ship. He and Tamahome were having a taunting contest when Miaka pulled out an object familiar to Nikyia: a camera. Everyone else was amazed at the black box with people like themselves inside. Nikyia and Miaka explained as best they could before Miaka got everyone together for a group shot. She instructed a soldier on the rudiments of "look through the box and press the button." It would have been a wonderful shot if Nikyia hadn't decided to put bunny ears on Nuriko. Nuriko retaliated a picture later with a noogie. 

"Tamahome." Hotohori stopped the seishi as his arms were loaded with the last of the supplies. Their voices lowered for a moment before the whole crew was interrupted from their activities by a whoop of excitement. The emperor had bought a home from a man on the outskirts of the village who had a large plot of land. Tamahome was to retrieve his family and relocate them to it. 

"Miaka, Nuriko, Nikyia! Come on! I can't wait to see the look on Dad's face!" Tamahome exclaimed as he ran off the boat, Miaka a few steps after him. Nikyia shot Chichiri a "help me" look as Nuriko latched onto her arm and dragged her off. Chichiri only laughed and waved, watching Arafae take flight after them all. 

The group made it to the village in an hour, slightly detained by Tamahome's need to buy presents for the younger siblings. Usually a bustling town, it was silent now. No one was out, and not even a bird was singing.

__

This does not bode well…Arafae's voice seemed nervous. Nikyia had to agree. The other three didn't seem to notice it, nor the growing aura of death that grew stronger as they neared the house. Nikyia couldn't help biting her lip, praying she wouldn't find what she feared. Her fear was Tamahome's father was dead, or one of his siblings. The truth came out as they reached the abode of Tamahome's family. It was worse. Much worse. 

Nikyia's hands shot up to her mouth at the sight in front of them all. Tamahome stood erect, petrified by shock, and Nuriko instinctively pulled Miaka closer to him. Tamahome's father sat, slumped over at the dining table. Blood dripped over the edge to the ground. The stench of blood was unbearable.

"Tama….home…" a small voice whispered. Yuiren. The murder had not even spared her, the littlest, sweetest girl. Tamahome ran over to her, gently taking the little girl into his arms.

"You…came…back…" she smiled. It seemed like she was unaware of the life flowing through a hole in her stomach. A cold shiver ran down Nikyia's back. This scene. It was happening again. She was watching it happen all over again. That wasn't Tamahome holding Yuiren. It was herself and Genrou. The father at the table was her own. Mama was gone. Papa was dead and Genrou was dying. All over again. And someone was screaming. Painfully. Loudly. It was herself. And she couldn't stop.

"NIKYIA!" 

Two hands resting firmly on her shoulders brought her back to the present. Nuriko was in front of her, blocking her view of the scene. A cold sweat covered her arms and face, and her hands were white from gripping her own arms. Weakly she fell into Nuriko's grip. Silently, she wished it were Chichiri's, but Nuriko was her best friend. And he was there. He was the one holding her this time, whispering that everything would be alright. Over his shoulder though, Nikyia could see it all again. Arafae sat on the edge of the table, not really caring that blood was getting on his talons. His hawk-eyes held pity for both mourners. Tamahome was being comforted by Miaka as he held Yuiren's limp body in his arms. He was still in shock. Now, Nikyia didn't know why, but she smiled. Still weak from her intense flashback, she pushed herself out of Nuriko's hold and stumbled towards Tamahome, coming to kneel beside him. Her hand brushed a small lock of hair away from Yuiren's face, and Tamahome looked up at her. He gave the impression of being ready to either cry or destroy something. Nikyia smiled softly at him, and she found herself whispering, "You've got a guardian angel too."


	17. Interlude for CAKE!

Interlude for….CAKE!

"N-Nikyia…" Tamahome stuttered. He was shaking terribly, the limp girl still in his arms. 

"She's fine, Tamahome…see how she smiles?"

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT!!!!!!"

Nikyia and Tamahome shut up and looked towards the voice. In the doorway of the destroyed house stood TA Maxwell.

"What's all this about?" Tamahome's dad inquired, sitting up. He made a point of flicking some of the blood onto Tamahome, seeing he was already getting stained by Yuiren's (the girl was looking questioningly at the authoress as well. Why are they alive? BECAUSE I WANT THEM TO BE!!)

"Eew….daaaaad…."

"You'll seeee!" Nuriko grinned.

"You've planned something…."

"You know me well!"

With a snap, the blood was cleaned up from the kids and Tamahome's father.

"Just step out here and you'll see." TA turned out of the room and outside. Nikyia took a step forward, but Nuriko made a point of stopping her.

"You last, kiddo."

Nikyia was thoroughly confused as Tamahome and his family exited. Nuriko paused, then released Nikyia and dashed outside, slamming the door behind him. The redhead blinked.

"What in Dad's name is going on?!" she asked no one in particular before heading for the door. The door swung open slowly, and the poor girl was blown over by the force of the following announcement.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIKKI-CHAN!!" 

"B-b-birthday?" Nikyia stuttered.

"Yup!" TA stepped forward. "It's been exactly one year since you were officially introduced onto fanfiction.net!" 

Everyone was there. The dead, the living, ….the immortal…the ones in Kutou, the ones who were supposed to be in Konan…Before she could look more, a small force slammed into her legs. 

"Genrou!!" Nikyia croaked, scooping up the boy.

"Heya Big Sister!!"

"It took awhile to arrange everything with Taiitsukun. She wasn't keen on retrieving your family from the realm of the dead, but TA had a mallet to match hers."

TA proudly hugged her Baka-Mallet (a very LARGE mallet that makes people's IQ lower one point with each hit. ^^)

"So….." Nikyia got a childish look in her eye. "Presents?"

TA's mischievous glint matched Nikyia's.

"You're a mini-me, aren't ya?"

"Nope. I'm older."

TA sweatdropped.

"Only be a year or two…"

"I'm still older-"

"Don't contradict your creator!"

Nikyia went silent. Never argue with an authoress. TA cleared her throat.

"Well, Nikki-chan…we happen to have a nice lil something for ya…" TA pulled out a small box. "Took a LONG time to collect them all, but I think the readers will enjoy them."

Nikyia blinked.

"The READERS?"

TA nodded.

"Don't worry, dear. There's other stuff later," Suzaku whispered, putting an arm around her and failing to notice Chichiri's glare.

"So, what is this?" Nikyia carefully peeled open the gift TA had stuffed into her hands. Inside was….a video tape. Nikyia sighed contentedly. It WASN'T a stinkbomb after all! She had done that to a friend's character before. "Thanks, TA-sama."

"Ah, you've yet to watch it!"

Nikyia blinked, realizing the tape was unlabeled.

"Hells, what did you do, TA?"

TA grinned innocently as Nuriko and Chibi dragged in a Big Screen TV with stereo system to make sure everyone could see it, and, of course, the VCR.

"What did you get on tape, TA?" Nikyia asked again as the tape was swiped.

"Oh, just little things you've done in the creation of this fanfic we like to call…BLOOPERS!"

Nikyia's hand met her forehead as the entire crowd circled around the TV.

Just for a listing before we begin, the cast of this party consisted of the following: Young Genrou, "Mama", "Papa", Hotohori, Miaka, Yui, Tasuki, Kouji, Chichiri (of course, what would be an embarrassing movie without the boyfriend?!), Nuriko (duh), Chiriko, Mitsukake, Shouka (who was currently being cuddled by previously mentioned Seishi) (why is she alive? BECAUSE I WANT HER TO BE!), Tamahome, Jaden and Nakago, (much to Nikyia's GREAT distress even though the first was bound, gagged and sat upon by the bandits and a beanbag chair

Tasuki: *kick* Stop movin!!

Jaden: MmmpppH!!!

Back to the list. Suzaku, Seiryuu, Aerelia, Arafae, Amiboshi (who was being watched warily by Nakago), and, of course, Tamahome's family. (Anyone TA left out, I'm terribly sorry and I love you because you belong to Watase-sama! There was also a mysterious guy who will appear within the next few chapters. I have a lot of parenthesis in this, don't I? Well toooooooooough!)

"Play it!! Play it!!" the bandits chanted. 

Nuriko could see Nikyia's body tense up as TA swiped the tape and headed for the VCR. Of course, everyone was anticipating seeing the silly mistakes accomplished during the making of the fanfic, so what else was the strong crossdresser to do but follow the bandits' lead and stuff HER under a beanbag chair? Tasuki gave a thumbs up as TA turned on the tape.

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1, Akugi 1!

"Papa, when's KaiKai supposed to come back? I miss KaiKai…" Little Brother's voice said.

"Oh Genrou…KaiKai will be home soon…I hope…"

KaiKai bit her lip and pushed the door.

Nikyia: *blinkblink* Hey…*pull* This door is stuck!! TAAAA!!!!!!!

*from inside*

Hotohori: Wrong way, Nikyia!!!

Nikyia: *blinkblink* *push* ooooooooohhhhhh *sweatdrop* let's try that over again, huh?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 Akugi 2!

"If I may have a word alone with you…" he asked, smiling at her. Nikyia tried to smile, tried not to stare. She'd never been so close to the young emperor before. He couldn't have been much older than her.

"Y…Yes your highness. Genrou, go with Mama and Papa. I'll be along soon."

Genrou stared at her for a second, then ran to catch up with Mama. When they were all gone, Nikyia turned back to the emperor. 

"Your highness, you wished a word?"

Hotohori: Yeah! Just thought I'd say, DAMN you have a nice rack!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichiri: HOTOHORI-SAMA!!

Hotohori: I was just joking….*shrinks away from the pissed off monk*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 Akugi 3!

"I'll go no da. I was planning on setting out anyway no da."

"Oh, Chichiri, you are such a nice young man. If you wouldn't mind, it shouldn't take too long. I just need someone with her. She's too young and pretty to go alone."

Hotohori: I'll take her!! Fine ass lil lady *wink*

Chichiri: HOTOHORI-SAMA!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotohori: Whaaaaaaat?? *scooting more away from Chichiri*

Chichiri: *gllllaaaaaare*

Nuriko: *glaring down at Nikyia who's trying to hide under the bean bag chair*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2! Akugi 1!

As Nikyia caught up with Miaka, they both noticed a table of food.

"What in Suzaku's name is that doing out here?"

"Food!" 

Miaka ran at the table.

Nikyia: *crosses arms as Miaka vanishes* Nuh uh. I know a trick when I see one. 

Taiitsukun's voice: Very well.

*Chichiri in a speedo appears*

Nikyia: O.O GIMME!! *lunge* *gets sucked into the mirror as well*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ALL eyes turn to Nikyia*

Nikyia: *hides further under beanbag chair*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2! Akugi 2!

Fake Miaka: I am Miaka, only the part of her you never see. Although that can be changed. Who's up for strip poker?!

Hotohori/Tamahome: ME!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2! Akugi 3!

"I…can't bear to look at anything that ugly…" he muttered. The old hag pulled out a mallet from somewhere and smacked the emperor with it.

"Is that how you treat a goddess?"

"Excuse me…ma'am…but are you…Tai…"

Tamahome: Kwan-do!

Nuriko: Dye!

Miaka: Wan chicken!

Hotohori: mai shu!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tasuki: Mai shu?

Hotohori: yeah…you know…Tai mai shu?

Tasuki: …….

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3! Akugi 1!

"Miaka, I'm…" she couldn't say back. Sitting across from Miaka and Nuriko was a familiar, blue peacock haired monk with a cat-like face.

"You're what Nikyia?" Miaka asked. At the old name, Chichiri turned towards the door and gaped

Nikyia: I'm…trying to remember why he looks familiar….I've seen him before…..*gasp* YOU WERE ON THE MILK CARTON!!

Chichiri: ano….no da….

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichiri: Milk carton no da? 

Nikyia: It said to contact TA Maxwell if located. 

TA: *innocent grin*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3! Akugi 2!

"She died with Genrou…"

A tear lingered in Nikyia eye as she remembered everything about her little brother.

"You loved him a lot, I guess no da."

Nikyia: no…He got everything in Papa's will. I got squat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papa: I swear, Nikyia, your mother left you her…..dresser….

Nikyia: *glares, poking head out from under bean bag chair*

Tasuki: TAI MAI SHU!! TYE MY SHOE! I GET IT!! BWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

All: …………..

Tamahome: Slllooooowwwww

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3! Akugi 3!

Nikyia never knew what inspired her to what she did next, but she leaned up and kissed him, just for a second. The look on Chichiri's face was one of mixed surprise. Then he smiled down at her, leaned forward and kissed her back on the lips.

Tamahome: BWAHAHA!! *jumps out and ties the two together* HEY EVERYONE!!! THREE MON A POP TO SEE A MONK CAUGHT MAKING OUT!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikyia: Oh yeaaaahhh…

Chichiri: We still have to kill him for that no da….

Tamahome: Ehhe…..^^;;; *hides*

Yuiren: Big Brother, what's "making out"?

Tamahome:…….

Nikyia: ^__^ while YOU are busy with the little ones and the Talk, we'll finish watching this. *tosses Tamahome and the children inside the house*

*a few moments later*

Children: EEEEEEW!!!!!

Nikyia: Okay. Let's continue!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4! Akugi 1!

As she looked around, an area in the red light shimmered and from it appeared a young man, about age 30 Nikyia guessed. He smiled at her silently.

"Who…who are you?" she asked the man.

Suzaku: Nikyia…..I am your father!

Nikyia:……Do you have any clue how overdone that is?

Suzaku: hey! I'm the god, I can say whatever overused copyright phrases I want to.

Nikyia: the judge is more powerful than the god.

Suzaku: ….true…damn… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4! Akugi 2!

"Always, forever, fire loses to water. Elementally you are the underdog, Nikyia. You will always be the underdog." He kept his palm up and shot a blast of water out at her. 

__

"Nikyia! Move!" Suzaku's voice echoed in her head like an order. 

Nikyia: *turns to run* *BAM* shit…..door……*sliiiiiiiide* *thud* @_@

Jaden: *blinkblink*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaden: So THAT'S what happened… *evil grin*

Nikyia: Weren't you just gagged?

Jaden: *blink* oh yeaaaaaah….

Kouji: *kick* shaddap, chair.

Jaden: *grumbles*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4! Akugi 3!

"As you command, Lord Jaden." The man narrowed his eyes. Nikyia felt limp all of a sudden, then she was flying through the air at high speed. Miaka stopped before she hit the wall as Nikyia slammed into it, then fell limply to the ground. Chichiri appeared, holding Miaka.

"Gee, that was a close one no da. She coulda died if she'd hit that wall no da." 

Nikyia: And you're supposed to be MY boyfriend?!!?

Chichiri: Um….

Nikyia: I can see you groping her from here!!

Chichiri: O.o I am not!!

Nikyia: *sniff* I'm so betrayed!!

Nakago: It's alright. It's just PMS. Soi gets it all the time. You'll get used to it.

Chichiri: daaa…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichiri: I remember that….

Nikyia: ehhe *sweatdrop* I love you now, Baby…

TA: Wait until she gets pregnant!

Nikyia: ….oh hells don't tell me you've got THAT planned!!

TA: *opens mouth* *pauses* you know, I just might not tell and keep you AND the readers in suspense.

Nikyia: ……why me?

Chichiri: Well there'd be only one way that were possible…*seductive grin*

Nikyia: True…*matching grin*

Nuriko: Hey hey heeeeyyy!! *waves Japanese fan* Let's keep this PG-13 please!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5! Akugi 1!

"Up and healed for only five minutes and you're already horsing around?" Taiitsukun scolded them. Miaka screeched and tugged the sheets towards her. Tamahome fell out of the bed, naked as a jaybird. 

Nikyia: Woooo, damn, Miaka!! You got lucky!! 

Miaka: *staring over side of bed at Tamahome* *whistles* Hell yeah…night time fuuuuuun ^__^

Nikyia: invite me some time…

Chichiri: Nikyia….Miaka……ano……..da…..*crosses arms* I'm twice what he's got.

Nikyia/Miaka: O.o

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichiri: *blushes*

Tamahome: I doubt that!! I'm better than anyone!

Miaka: I'll agree…

Nikyia: Miaka!! O.O The priestess must be a virgin!!

Miaka:…..shit

All Suzaku seishi: O.O 

Miaka: KIDDING!!

Nakago: …….well damn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5! Akugi 2!

The four Nyan-Nyans went running out of the room to obey. Two of them ran right by Nikyia, sending her spinning again. Like before, Chichiri caught her.

"I think I'm a magnet for those things…" she muttered, getting back to her feet.

Chichiri: Let's test that theory! *picks up Nikyia and throws her into the hall* *pulls her back in a moment later, Nyan-Nyans swarming over her* Well whaddaya know no da!

Nikyia: *muffled by a Nyan-Nyan on her face* if we were married, I'd call for a divorce about now…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5! Akugi 3!

"Now that's the girl I met two years ago no da. And Tamahome?"

"What?"

"Let go no da."

Tamahome: but…Chichiri…have I told you how incredibly sexy you are? I mean, better than Miaka! She does have a better bust line, but really, I can overlook that! I've always wanted to know what a monk was like if you know what I mean.

Chichiri: …….mommy no da……..*traumatized*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikyia: oh…oh, you have another death wish, don't you Tamahome!

Tamahome: *from inside* What'd I do now-ooooohhhh

Miaka: *wail* TAMAHOMEEE!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6! Akugi 1!

"I guess I can't argue with my father, can I?" she held out her arm for the bird. "What may I call you then?" He hopped on.

__

You, child, may call me Arafae.

Arafae: Or if you don't like that I answer to Hubert.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nakago: ………Hubert?

Arafae: _Lay off. My parent's weren't very creative._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Chapter 6! Akugi 2!

Nikyia skid into the room. Miaka, Tamahome and Hotohori were there already. Arafae flew in seconds after and began circling a place on the ceiling.

"What's that bird doing?" Miaka asked.

Arafae: _Scrr! Flight 72 bound for Hollywood, you are cleared for landing. Scrrr-_*BAM* _Ow…invisible person._ *THUD*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chiriko: I think that determines who really has the higher IQ.

Arafae: _I was DRUNK!_

Nikyia: Suuuuurrrreeeee

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6! Akugi 3!

"Why you little…" he took a step towards Nikyia, but she was quick. She raised the bow and readied another arrow. 

"I'd recommend you leave, now, or you'll be feeling another arrow in your flesh."

Seiryuu hesitated.

Seiryuu: Fine! *sniff* I know when I'm not wanted! I'll leave, and I'm never coming back!! *turns*

*TWANG*

Seiryuu: GYAH!! *has an arrow in his butt*

Nikyia: *innocent whistle*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suzaku seishi: *cheer, applaude*

Nakago and Jaden: *grumble as Seiryuu blushes*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA stood and turned off the video. The group blinked.

"Hey, we were only 1/3rd of the way done with that!!"

"I know," TA grinned. "Nikyia oughta take a look at her other presents."

There was a sigh of relief from the crowd. Truthfully, not many others wanted to see what the authoress had caught on video. And so, the wrapped gifts were gathered. After a weapon polishing kit from her parental units (both sets) a bandanna from Mitsukake and Shouka, a scroll from Chiriko, a necklace from Genrou, and a dress from Nuriko and Hotohori (which Nikyia made a mental note to hide deep in her closet,) Tasuki and Kouji stood from their places over their beanbag chair and Jaden. Both lifted the tied up god from the ground as Seiryuu watched helplessly restrained by TA. 

"Well, Nik, cuz it's yer birthday n all, gotcha the best thing we could think of," Kouji began.

"One good free kick in the spot'a yer choice!"

Jaden started howling under his gag as Nikyia grinned evilly, cracking her fingers.

"Best present anyone could give…"

As the girls cheered, every single male member of the party turned their head until the high pitched squeal had passed.

Happy Birthday, Daughter of Suzaku!

(This really just shows how lazy I am….)


	18. Sweet Sorrows

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 18 – Sweet Sorrows

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"N-Nikyia?" Tamahome stuttered, the limp girl still in his arms. He was holding her tightly against his chest. If the girl had been alive, she would have suffocated to death by her brother's grip.

"You know I lost my family as well. Don't worry, Tamahome. My family will take care of yours just like I've been taking care of you."

"You've been taking care of me? Since when?" Tamahome glared. Nikyia crossed her arms defiantly.

"I got my ass kicked not too long ago trying to save yours from Kutou. Show some grati-"

The sentence remained unanswered, cut off by a piercing melody, the sound of a flute. All four of the group looked towards the door.

"That melody…" Nuriko whispered. "But he's dead."

"And we have the flute at the palace!" Miaka wiped a tear from her cheek as she jumped to her feet, already directing herself towards the door. Nuriko ran out after her, leaving Tamahome and Nikyia alone. 

"Nikyia…do you think…he…?" Tamahome slowly lowered Yuiren's body to the ground and stood menacingly. Nikyia could tell what he was thinking. Amiboshi did it. But that didn't explain one thing.

"No…this is someone else. Perhaps someone close to Amiboshi; I don't know. But Amiboshi couldn't have made this." Nikyia gently touched the death wound of the small girl: a gaping hole in her torso. Outside, Miaka screamed. Tamahome's eyes widened.

"Miaka!!" Fury pounding in his eyes, he ran out of the house. Nikyia sighed, looking around once more at the carnage within. The stench of blood wafted heavily into her nose. It was a disgusting smell, but also one of rest.

"Suzaku's child…" a voice whispered in her head. Nikyia gasped and whirled around. Arafae hopped from his perch on a window to the floor in front of her, facing a number of apparitions. The ghost of Tamahome's father smiled, Yuiren clinging around his neck and sitting in his arms. Shunkei was clinging to his father's leg. Gyokuran and Chuei stood on both sides. And the other three…Nikyia felt a cry catching in her throat.

"Mama…Papa…G-Genrou…"

Mama smiled.

"Yes dear. It's us. We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by for a visit."

"In the neighborhood?"  
"Yes, Suzaku asked us to come get this family, help them on their way for the Crossing."

"The what?"

Nikyia's father grinned sheepishly.

"Oh right. You're still alive. Almost forgot."

"DAD!!"

Papa chuckled.

"The Crossing is what we call the passing between this world and the spiritual one. Suzaku actually came down and took us himself. He said it was his way of thanking us for taking care of you here."

"Tell my son not to worry about us now, Miss Nikyia. Tell him he's the pride of our family," Tamahome's father smiled softly. "And thank Sir Mitsukake again for what he did for us."

"Tell Tamahome I tried to save them. I wanted to grow up to be just like him. Please tell him," Chuei sniffled, rubbing a ghostly cheek.

"Tell big brother we love him," Gyokuran smiled, taking Shunkei's hand.

"Onii-chan came home, Papa. Just like I said he would," Yuiren beamed widely. "We're all together."

"Don't worry, Big Sister! I'll take care of them! Now I can have friends!" Genrou exclaimed happily. "And are you keeping your promise?"

Mama and Papa looked confusedly down at their little son. Nikyia sweatdropped, grinning.

"Yes, I am. I have to leave soon, but when I get back, I swear everything you wanted will be true. And we'll all be together again. I promise."

The little ghost (AN: Obake-chan!) boy beamed up at his older sibling and promptly latched onto her leg as best as he could, although being a ghost his arms went pretty much through the leg. His smile was none-the-less genuine. Unfortunately this reunion was not to last. Screams echoed in front outside with a clash of thunder.

"Miaka?! Nuriko?!" Nikyia whipped around, hoping to get a glance out the window. No luck. There was nothing to see.

__

Nikyia, get outside! I'll handle the rest in here! Arafae shook his wings impatiently. Nikyia nodded her agreement and ran for outside. She failed to see the woman waiting on the roof for the one still inside. She failed to hear Genrou yelling for her to move over the thunder. The next thing she knew was the magicked lightning landing a solid hit on her, the thousands of volts surging through her body. And then, nothing.

~~~~~~~~~

A soft moan escaped Nikyia's lips as she awoke again, her eyelids parting slightly to allow her to see the sky above her. The sky was clear of any storm clouds, nor was there any sign of rain. The ground was dry. Her face, on the other hand was dripping. 

"You're finally awake," a familiar, feminine voice chuckled. Nuriko. Of course.

"Nuri….what happened?" Nikyia whispered as Nuriko patted her forehead with a damp cloth.

"Soi, a Seiryuu seishi and Suboshi, Amiboshi's twin brother and fellow seishi. He has control over these strange balls on the end of a piece of rope. Knocked over a few trees while going after Miaka. He was the one who killed Tamahome's family. Soi was just watching over him and knocked us out when he needed help. Tamahome could've had him too. I don't know when she got you. Sit up." Nuriko helped her into a sitting position against a close tree as Nikyia gripped her pounding head. Being struck with lightning certainly left an aftershock. 

"If this is what a hangover feels like I'm never letting you take me to a bar."

"Hangovers don't hurt half as bad. Trust me."

Still gripping her head, Nikyia managed to mutter, "Where's Miaka?"

"Sleeping, and Arafae with her. We've been taking shifts all night to make sure you didn't get a fever or die on us. The last thing we need is another death. Here." The purple haired seishi stuffed a small mug into her hands. "An old woman healer brought this by for when you woke up. Said she heard the screams and saw us crackling. I came to not long after she arrived, and she gave me some of this for all of us. Tamahome didn't even bother drinking some, he just ran in to go get his family. He's buried them."

Here, Nuriko paused. 

"We've decided to leave him here. We haven't seen him since the sun set last night, and it's about time Miaka woke up. He's not in the right condition for-"

"I'm fine enough to travel, thank you very much," Tamahome smirked. He towered above the two, leaning on the tree Nikyia was propped against. "If someone will wake up Sleeping Gorgeous, we can get going."

"T-Tamahome?" Miaka yawned sleepily, sitting up. His voice was all she needed to be brought out of her sleepy reverie. A few minutes later, Tamahome said one last goodbye to the graves of his family as the town vanished behind them. 

"So, Nikyia, what took you so darn long to get outside? You're usually the first one to come when there's trouble."

Nikyia nodded, thinking of the words she knew she had to say before they separated.

"Just ran into a few ghosts."

"GHOSTS?!" the whole group shrieked. Nikyia sighed, and glanced up pleadingly at Arafae.

__

You talk, he can't understand me, remember?

Nikyia sighed mentally.

__

Right.

"Yes. My family and yours, Tamahome. Suzaku sent my parents and brother to help your family in the passing from life to death. Your father wanted me to tell you he's proud of you. That you're the pride of the family even after death. Chuei said he wished he could have protected them more like you could have. He wanted to be just like you, you know."

Tamahome nodded, smiling solemnly.

"He tried to save them, Nikyia. I'm proud of him too."

Nikyia nodded.

"Gyokuran and Shunkei also reminded me to tell you they love you."

"And Yuiren?"  
Here, Nikyia smiled.

"She barely seemed to notice she was dead. She was so happy that you came back. It was her last wish that you be there to bring the family together. She died happily."

"That's so sweet!" Nuriko honked his nose on the closest cloth, which happened to be Tamahome's shirt.

"NURIKO!!"

"I left my handkerchief back in the palace!! Lemme alone!!"

~~~~~~~~~

The five other seishi ran to meet the returning group, curious on what had taken them so long. Chichiri's eye widened as Nikyia related the story of the Sou family massacre. Miaka was telling Hotohori, and the others were cheering on Tamahome as he held Tasuki dangerously over the water.

"That's so…incredibly familiar it's spooky no da…" Chichiri looked down at the flimsy mask in his hand. 

"Isn't it? Of course, there were more connections than you would know, seeing you ran off before even giving me a chance to say goodbye."

"Are you going to hold that against me the whole time we're gone no da?" he smirked.

"We'll see…you're setting off soon, then?"

"Too soon no da. Within the hour, I'd say."

"You're right…too soon." Nikyia reached up to embrace him softly. Chichiri returned it.

"I won't forgive you if you don't come back no da." 

Nikyia pulled back, smacking him lightly.

"What in Father's name makes you think I'm not gonna come back?!" 

"Gut feeling knowing your other encounters with Jaden no da?"

"Luck for him. He's better in numbers than he is alone. Catch him alone once and he'll be dead, trust me."

"How no da?"

Nikyia sighed, then smiled. Reaching into a pocket on her shirt, she removed a small velvet box.

"How about if I seal the promise to come back with this?"

Chichiri blinked, taking the box from her.

"What is it no da?"

Inside was a necklace, made of small dried flowers and tiny shells. 

"Genrou made it for me when I came back. You're probably more familiar with the custom than I am, but they say a woman makes a necklace like this, and on it puts a single piece of rice. If she can fit her name and the name of the man she loves on it, their love will be undying." She picked the necklace out of the box and held up a small bead: a grain of rice. On it, in tiny, almost unreadable, shaky handwriting, were three names: Big Sister Nikyia, Chichiri, Genrou.

"I guess when he met you, he spent a while trying to put that on and write all our names on it."

__

I don't see –my– name on it! Don't I count?

Nikyia sweatdropped.

"You're a pain in the arse, bird. Not a lover."

Chichiri chuckled as he took the necklace from her.

"Alright, so I keep the necklace-"

"And I swear, dead or alive I'll come back for it."

"I'd prefer alive. I won't be able to sleep well until you're back in my arms."

"And you get romantic the day I have to leave?"

"Is that a problem no da?" He replaced the necklace into it's box while saying this and closed it gently. 

"Not much, but I'll certainly expect that same stuff when I get back."

"And I'll have it. I promise no da."

"CHICHIRIIII! C'mon!!" Chiriko called from the boat. 

"Just one minute no da!!" the monk called back. Then he faced Arafae. "I expect you to be good to her. Look after her like I would."

__

Her father would kill me if I wouldn't. You just make sure –you– come back alive as well. Don't think you're not sailing into danger.

"Teleportation immunity no da." He faced Nikyia again. "I hope you have a place to stay while you're there."

Nikyia nodded.

"If I'm lucky enough to end up where Miaka lives, I should be able to stay with her family. Don't worry your head off. I'll be fine. I promise."

"CHICHIRIIIIII!!!!"

"HOLD ON NO DA!!" The man was practically going chibi with frustration. Then he sighed. "I guess I should say goodbye, huh no da?"

"It's not goodbye," Nikyia smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's a long goodnight."

One quick kiss later (with oohing and aahing from the deck, along with Nuriko blowing his nose on Tamahome again) the boat was setting sail. Nikyia and Hotohori stood together, watching as the ship sailed off into the distance. A moment later, in a sparkling of red light, Nikyia and Arafae were carried away as well, leaving Hotohori and his new Teddy bear alone on the dock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dang, think that took me long enough to whip out? ^^;; Sorry for the delay minna! School is busting the heck out of my writers time, and I'm suffering from the evil –block.– Hopefully this chapter will have gotten me over it… Whatever ^^;; Again, sorry for the wait!!

Note: Has anyone ever thought of doing fanart for this?? Just wondering, if anyone's ever thought about it.

~TA~


	19. Temporary Sample Of Chap 19!

Konnechiwa minnnaaaa! I guess you all've noticed by now that...um…I'm kinda lacking on updates here. Reason being…I'm STUUUUUUCCKKK!! *chibi flail* It's not that I don't know what to do, no no. I know where I want to go, and where I am. Problem is I just…don't know how to get there. BUT I won't leave ya hanging (Much ^_~) SAMPLE OF NEXT CHAPTER TO PROVE I AM INDEED STILL WORKING ON IT!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The one with glasses looked back at the other and sweatdropped. In a moment, he had stood, walked over to the other and smacked him across the head violently.

"Don't stare, Keisuke. You'll make a bad impression for both of us."

"But…but…a hot babe just appeared out of the book!"

Keisuke. Great. Miaka's brother was a pervert. Nikyia sighed. At least she was in the right place.

"Yuuki Keisuke?" she asked, standing. The two men looked at her.

"Yes?" the perverted one replied. A grin tinted Nikyia's mouth.

"You bear little resemblance to your sister. I was expecting you to look somewhat like Miaka."

Keisuke blinked, staring again.

"You know Miaka? That means you…you must be…"

"Worthy of more respect than you're giving to her," a new voice replied with a light laugh. Nikyia turned towards the doorway. Leaning there against the closed door was a stranger, a tan-skinned man wearing the common white tunic and pants of Konan. Long brown hair was tied in a ponytail at his neck, and gold eyes grinned mischievously. An air of familiarity surrounded him.

"Who…are you?" Nikyia inquired, the other boys too dumbfounded to speak. The man smiled and walked to stand in front of her. He was at least a head taller than the goddess.  Still grinning, he proceeded to muss her hair.

"It's not polite for a nestling to fail to recognize those who are older and wiser than them no matter how many times he tries to tell her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gah, that probably told too much, but it's still my favorite clipping. I'm off school now, so I SWEAR to get past this issue!! There's probably 3-4 chapters left, so ARIGATOU to everyone who's stuck with it this far ^__^

~TA Maxwell~


End file.
